Project Z
by ScatteredStories
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse. Heya. BAMF Women. What more can you ask for? This is a requested story and contains several real life people.
1. Outbreak

_**Hey guys! It's me again! As you might have guessed this is a zombie apocalypse fic, now I know it says HeYa and there **__**will**__** be Heather+Naya parts here but this is essentially a fic that people contain the people from twitter that I adore. :)**_

_**No worries though! Heather, Naya, Kevin, Dianna, Lea, Cory and Mark are all gonna be included!**_

_**Warning: Except if we follow and talk to the same people you might not know that characters mentioned in this fic and if we're not, i'll be posting their usernames at the end and you can follow these perfect people. :)**_

_**Note: This story will be written in 2nd and 3rd person.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

They said it was some kind of Flu, some foreign disease that was fixed with a simple vaccine. When news of the virus broke, you saw how quickly it spread through a small Brazilian village, killing everyone that was **infected**; two days later you watched as the news showed you the same place in a burning pile or rubble along with the morgue that held the bodies of the villagers

You watched as the local police started confiscating all of the **fruits **and **vegetables** being sold at the nearby market. When video footage of the first living corpse hit the internet, you doubted it; passing it off as some hoax to get the people riled up. You weren't an idiot, you were 24 years-old and have seen so many fake videos, you brush them all off, ignoring them even though more and more videos started popping up online and even on the news, you didn't believe; You couldn't.

You refused the notion even when, two weeks later, your younger sister came down with the dreaded **fever**, you watched as the perfectly healthy 21-year-old model slowly deteriorated in front of your own two eyes; getting weaker and weaker with each passing second.

The day your sister died was the day that you believed. She had the fever for only two days before it took her from you. Unable to stop crying as you and your parents looked on in shock.

You remember it like it was yesterday, the moment Nickayla flat-lined; the shock, pain, confusion and the chaos that followed. You remember that after a few minutes, you noticed her moving and you thought the machines that the hospital gave you were defective, you thought it was some kind of miracle.

You had never been so **wrong**.

"Mom, Look! Nickayla, she's **alive**!" you tell them, pushing past them and standing beside the bed

"Naya, She's gone." You're father says morosely, pulling you away.

"Please Dad, just look at her, she's moving!" You plead with them; begging them to take one last look at your sister.

Your mom somehow complies and turns to look at the young Latina who has now started to move her head left and right like she was having a bad dream.

"Dios Mio!" you hear your mom cry out but you couldn't hear them, you were too distracted by the now blue/gray eyes of your little sister. You hear a low **growl** rumbling from her throat and you realize that something was terribly wrong.

She had started moving now but the machines connected to her still showed her as dead, "Nicki! Baby I thought we lost you!" you hear your father say before moving to wrap his strong arms around her.

You were just about to approach them when you hear this ear splitting noise. It was so loud that it made you stumble back against the dresser. You then realize that the noise came from you father and you can only watch as dark crimson started spreading down his white polo shirt; Nickayla had **bitten** him.

Before anyone could even react your sister lets go of your dad and attacks the older woman, biting her arm as your mom tried to protect herself.

"Nicki! St-" You're cut short as someone yanks you out of the room and pushes you far from the door; It was a couple of men and you assumed that they were cops.

"Get out of here!" You hear a man shout at you but before you could even stand, one of the men had stumbled back before crashing down on you. When your vision stops spinning you see Nickayla on top of you, biting and ravaging the man's arm.

"Help!" you scream loud, catching your sister's attention. She lunges for you but luckily the man that's still between the two of you was in her way and you quickly hide under him, using him as a shield against your own sister. You could feel the blood hitting you across the face and you couldn't do anything but close your eyes and mouth; waiting for her to sink her teeth on you.

There was a loud thud above you and the next thing you know the other man was in a wrestling match with her, "Get out of here! Now!" the officer says before landing a hook to your Nickayla's face

Seeing what she was doing now knocked you out of your shock and you quickly push off the dead body on top of you. Reaching for the gun in his hand and pulling it out. You snap off the safety and cock the gun, preparing to fire; you've gone firing before but you had always shot at dummies made of paper and cardboard not a human and definitely not your sister.

"She's not your sister **anymore**!" you hear the officer say as if he was reading your mind "She's not even human!." He grunts before kicking Nicki on the chest, making her stumble back. She falls over like a rag-doll like she's lost all coordination and you watch her growl and slowly get back on her feet, quickly lunging for the officer again. "Shoot her!" the man shouts, trying to keep Nickayla's mouth away from his exposed skin.

"Aim for her **head**!" He shouts as he land another hit to her left temple.

You couldn't see her head from the angle you were in so you carefully move to the side for a better shot and that's when she sees you. She looks at you like some piece of meat, there was nothing human about her; She wasn't your sister. Not anymore.

You take a breath and just as she lunges for you, you squeeze the trigger; hitting her on the shoulder and making her fall over. "**Again**!" you hear the man say and you take aim and fire, placing a bullet just above her left eyebrow.

The officer stands up and picks up his own gun which had landed near the other body lying on the floor, you hear him take a breath before firing another round at his partner's head, "We had a deal that if he ever got bit then I shoot him so he doesn't **turn**." He explains, looking at you with a small sad smile on his face, "I just don't want you to think that I shot him for nothing."

Everything was all too confusing and you couldn't seem to find your voice so you just give him a curt nod, "We're going to have to do the same with your Ma and Pa in there." He tells you, pointing his gun at the door. You watch him and realize that he came out of nowhere, nobody had called the police; hell nobody even had time to blink.

You hold your thoughts as you watch the officer slowly open the door, leading with his gun, to take a look inside. Knowing what he was going to do made you look away and all you hear is a growl before the officer shoots twice, the sound of the gunshot ringing in your ears. Soon you hear what sounded like groaning from across the hall, "What was that?" you ask the officer.

He turns and you could see the blood draining from his face, "Was your sister the only one that was sick?" he asks, his voice sounding dry.

"No, there were two maids that had fevers around the same time she did." You tell him. Suddenly you realize what was happening, "Oh my God." You gasp, covering you mouth with your bloody hands which he quickly pulls away.

"Don't."

"What are we gonna do? There's almost **twelve** other people down there what if they're all-" You're cut off by the groans getting louder. "We're going to need back up." He mumbles before pulling on your arm and pointing to the door at the end of the hall, "What room is that?" he asks you, "mine." You answer quickly, "Is there anyone inside?"

You try to think of anyone but as far as you knew there was nobody inside, you've been staying in Nickayla's room for the past two days, "I'm not sure. I don't **think** so."

He pulls you to the door before twisting the doorknob, opening the door slowly; the two of you peek inside and sure enough the room was empty

"Check the windows." He orders you, quickly and quietly closing the door behind him. You do as you were told, walking to the window and looking down at the yard. "I see the front yard. What am I looking for?" you raise your hands in confusion.

"Okay good, do you see the black pick-up parked to the far right?"

"Yeah, that's mine." You reply without looking away from the parked truck.

"Take this…" he says and you turn just in time to see a shiny object being thrown in your direction, you try to catch it but it ends up smashing loudly as it hits the ground; it was your hand mirror.

"Shit." You mumble, so much for staying quiet.

"Pick up the largest piece and shine it on the car when I tell you to." The man tells you before pulling out his radio.

Normally, you hated being ordered around. You've had enough of it from your PR team and from the writers but this time, when it's your life on the line, you'd sit, roll over and play dead if he asked you to.

"**Naomi**, this is **Ace** do you copy?" you hear him say into the little black radio

"Ace this is Naomi, over." You're surprised by the feminine voice coming from the other side.

"There's more than we thought, it's not just the Nickayla that was infected."

The reply from 'Naomi' took longer than the first, you worried she might have tucked tail and ran "How many?"

"I'm not sure, Naya says there's 12 other people. Do we have eyes?"

"Yeah, **Elke** and **Mica** are moving in now."

"Let us know." The guy tells them before pocketing the radio.

"Wilco."

"Who was that?" You ask him as he opens the door a little, "they're my **team**." He answers quietly, moving to get a better view of the hall you guess. Before he closes the door you hear three or four different kinds of groaning coming from the other side and you feel your heart drop.

"Team?" you ask him, trying to tear your mind from what might happen.

"Yeah…" he tells you and you watch him reload his gun

"How did you even know she was sick?"

"We were sent here by someone who **knows** and it's good that we were or you would have been dead or one of '_**them**_' by now." The officer explains plainly as he pulls out the radio.

"What are '_**they**_' anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? **Zombies**" He says like it was plain as day.

You already knew what he was going to say but hearing it out loud just made everything more real, if it weren't for the pain in your elbow you would have passed this off as some kind of dream. But it wasn't, the blood dripping from your elbow is **real**, the gun he was holding was **real**, and worse was the things that were now banging on the door were _**real**_.

"Naomi, are you there?" he says to the radio, "Help me." He tells you as he starts pushing one of your dressers against the door. You quickly move to help and even add some chairs on top.

"That should hold them for a while." He says more to himself and you take your place back at window, scratching your forehead and trying to wrap you mind around what was happening around you.

"Ace, do you read?" the voice from the radio calls out and Ace quickly grabs it from the bed

"I'm here. What are we dealing with?"

"Elke and Mica just took out three in the back yard and they said there were five more in the ground floor."

"So three outside, five down there and there are four up here. Can you get us out? I've barricaded the door but it won't hold for too long." He says as you watch him go through your closet

"**Paula** and **Tami** are already moving in through the front door and are meeting up with Elke and Mica by the stairs. Which room are you in?" at this, Ace points to you and mouths the word '_**Mirror**_'

You quickly move to shine the light on the car, moving it from side to side

"I see you." She confirms and you feel yourself release a breath you didn't know you were holding.

"Copy, I'll get our guest ready for the **trip**." He tells Naomi before pulling out some travel bags and placing it on top of your bed.

"Copy that. See you in a few."

"Grab whatever you need." He tells you and you give him a quick nod. You and Ace go through your closet, grabbing all the clothes that you can and stuffing everything in the twelve travel bags.

After a minute you jump as you hear shots being fired from somewhere inside the house, "that's our ride." Ace announces and you feel yourself relax. You then notice what he was wearing, he had on plain skinny jeans and brown military boots; his top was just a plain black V-neck shirt.

"You're bleeding, were you **bit**?" he suddenly asks, twisting your arm to take a better look, "No, I'm fine, I hit it on the corner when your friend bumped into me." You tell him and he seems happy with the explanation.

He takes out a roll and bandages your wound, "Maybe you should change?" He tells you, motioning to your outfit and making you look down. Your shirt is ripped and bloody and you're wearing pajama bottoms; you look like shit.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be quick." You mumble before grabbing some clothes from one of the travel bags. While you change you hear more thudding and gunshots closer than the last time, it still made you jump but not as much as it did before.

A few moments later you hear wood scraping on wood and you guessed that Ace had pulled the dresser away from the door. "She's changing." You hear his voice say.

You hurry and zip the black boots over the jeans, "Done!" you say before walking out of the closet. You're met with Ace and the four other people standing around your room, four other women.

One of them, the one near back, coughs and points to your pants and as you look down you notice your fly was **undone**. Trying to hide the blush on your face you zip it up properly and look at them again, this time it was the one near the door who was doing a combing motion with her hair and you turn to stop in front of the mirror for a final check at what you look like; aside from you hair being a mess there was nothing else wrong with your outfit.

"Cut me some slack, I just got attacked by **corpses**." You tell them and they all giggle, their demeanor helping you relax.

You run your hands to try and tame your hair before turning to Ace, "So this is your team?"

"Yeah and aside from losing **Cesar** we all did okay." He tells you, a tinge of sadness in his voice and you realize that he was talking about the man who lay lifeless outside her sister's room.

"I'm sorry."

"At times like these, death is to be expected, y'know?"

"I guess but-" You're cut off by the sound of someone running towards the room and you fear that one of the things were coming your way.

"**WHERE IS SHE**?" you hear an oddly familiar voice calls from outside the door. A second later another brunette ran past the door to stand in front of you, "Naomi." Ace addresses her and you realize this was the girl on the other side of the radio. She was looking at you with a familiar deer-caught-in-headlights look, they all were; they know who you are.

"Are we **safe**?" You ask them

"For now but we have to move soon." it was Ace who answered

"Do we have time for an introduction?" you smile at him and he chuckles but nods.

"I'm Ace."

"Ace" you echo and he nods again, "you're Naomi." You tell the girl who entered and she nods.

"Elke." Said the girl to the far left, she was wearing jeans, boots and a black razorback

"Mica." The girl next to Elke says, this one was wearing a red riding jacket and black pants and it seems boots were a requirement as all of them were wearing it.

The two girls say and you smile at them before turning to the two who pointed out your fly and hair, "So that means you guys are Paula and Tami?" you smile at them, making them blush.

"I'm Paula" the girl who pointed out your fly admits, looking at you shyly. She was wearing black jeans and a white shirt.

"And I'm Tami." The last girl says and you nod at them in return. She had on a black polo and jeans along with the boots they all had to wear.

"Well I just wanted to say thanks so… Thank you for saving my life Ace, Naomi, Elke, Mica, Paula and Tami." You tell them sincerely and they smile and nod at you.

"Now we have to go, there have been **outbreaks** all over LA and we have to get out ASAP." Ace tells you, breaking the silence.

You throw on your leather jacket as everyone nods and grabs two of your bags each, "Here." Paula tells you, wrapping a scarf around your neck and using it to cover your nose and mouth, "It'll help with the smell." She says before heading out the door, Tami and Naomi staying behind, "Follow her and we'll cover your behind—I mean **from** behind!" Naomi says and you thank her before heading out the door. The smell hit you hard even with Paula's scarf over your nose, you cough as you start stepping over the bodies of your housekeepers and gardeners; You recognize the bodies as Maria, John, Pepper and Lucy and you almost feel like you might barf.

"It helps if you don't **look**." You hear Tami say from behind you and you follow her instructions. You watch as Paula bends down to search Cesar's body, she pulls out two handgun magazines, some gum, a wallet and a piece of paper.

"His **wife** is going to be so **heartbroken**. They were supposed to get **married** last week." The girl mumbles before snapping the dog-tag off of the man's neck and pocketing the different things she found as they continued along the hall and down the stairs, closely following Elke, Ace and Mica.

You all make your way outside where two bikes were parked on was red and the other was yellow, they were sitting next to an off-road pick-up truck. You take the scarf down from your nose and you could smell the same stench in the air, it wasn't as strong but it was definitely there, "rotting flesh." Ace suddenly tells you, "what?"

"The smell in the air is **blood** and **rotting** **flesh** from the walking dead. We have to go right now before the roads get clogged, get in." he tells you and you watch as Paula and Tami get on the yellow bike while Ella and Mica ride the red one.

"Naomi will drive us." Ace says as you make your way to open the back door when you're met with the drooling face of a black Labrador. "That's shadow, he'll keep you safe." Naomi tells you before whistling to get the dogs attention, "She'll sit up front with me." she tells you and like she said the dog jumped over the middle console to sit on the passenger seat.

You get in and Ace gets in after you, closing the door swiftly. You see the two bikes start to move and soon the car is moving forward too. They drive fast and instead of taking the highway you were using the back roads to get to your destination, which reminded you that you had no idea where your destination was.

"Where are we going?" you ask them and it was Naomi that answered, "we're headed to a **safe** place." She says cryptically and you scrunch your eyebrows together, "Which is where exactly?" you ask again and this time it was Ace who answered.

"California State **Prison**."

* * *

_**Chapter 1 is D-O-N-E! Don't forget **__**REVIEW!**_

_****__**Now for the twitter usernames! ((Nobody is using private anyway so I GUESS this is okay. Be sure to follow them ASAP because they might change their usernames!))**_

_**Ace - TheLoserKidYo**_

_**Naomi - naaaomiholt**_

_**Elke - SnixRivera**_

**_Mica - hemosfingers_**

**_Paula - HeyaFeelings_**

**_Tami - Riverasgasms_**

**_and duh_**

**_Naya - NayaRivera_**

**_Cesar is a fictional character because I couldn't bear killing anyone! D:_**

**_HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED CHAPTER ONE!_**

**_P.S. Read my other fics, they're not super horrible, I Promise_**

**_xx M_**


	2. The Prison

**_Hey guys! It's safe to safe that I am overwhelmed by your good reviews and feedback!_**

**_So overwhelmed in fact that Chapter 2 just kind of snuck up on me. I really hope you like this one as much as the last chapter. ^_^_**

**_Warning: Except if we follow and talk to the same people you might not know that characters mentioned in this fic and if we're not, i'll be posting their usernames at the end and you can follow these perfect people. :)_**

* * *

**_"California State Prison."_**

You wake up feeling dazed and confused as the sunlight hits your eyes, the sun was going down and your company was still making their way to the north, towards the prison.

You sit up and look to your right where you see two women **sleeping**, you realize that it's Elke and Naomi. Elke's head on Naomi's chest and you watch her head rise and fall in time with Naomi's breathing. They looked so peaceful that you couldn't help but relax yourself.

"They're so adorable, right?" Someone says from the driver seat and you realize that it was Paula; you nod even though she can't see you.

"Are they **together**?" you ask as you look at her from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I think they've been together for a little over a month before all this."

"Have you known them for long?" you ask

"Well I met Naomi and Ace first; that was **over a** **year** ago. Then I met Mica about **four months** ago, then Elke and Tami last month."

"Where did you all meet?"

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh and if you promise not to tell them that I told you." She tells you and from the rear view mirror you could see her smiling shyly.

"I don't judge." You reassure her, smiling back through the mirror.

"Weallmetthroughtwitter." She tells you quickly

"Wheel drive-thru diner? What? Slow down." you tell her, laughing at her antics as you were unable to catch what she said

"Through **Twitter**; Naomi, Ace and Mica were the people I talked to and then I met Elke through Naomi and then Tami through Mica. The others that run the prison with us met us on there too." She explains before twisting the wheel a bit to turn left. "As far as I know though, Mica and Tami have known each other for a while; they even arrived at the base together; It was a mess." She laughs

"You guys must be really close to want to stick **together** at a time like this." You tell her and she nods at you but doesn't say anything else.

You realize that you didn't even know how long you've been out, when the adrenaline wore off you sort of just blacked out, "How long have I been out?" You ask her,

"Just about an hour or so. When Naomi asked me to take over she said you'd been asleep the whole time."

"Are they okay though?" you ask, referring to Elke and Naomi who still hasn't moved despite the bumpy road.

"They're fine, just… **tired**, I guess. We didn't really have a chance to breathe before we were all sent… out. " She says, yawning twice before she could finish talking

You feel a little guilty since you've been sleeping all this time while they were all tired from keeping you safe, "I can drive if you want." You offer the girl, leaning forward between the two seats.

Paula gives you a smile before shaking her head, "No it's fine. I'm not tired." She tells you with a smile and you nod at her before settling back on the seat.

"Can I ask you something?" You watch as Paula glances at you from the mirror, "and you have to promise to tell me the **truth**, okay?" you add and she nods at you thoughtfully

"Why did you choose to stay in a prison? Isn't it just putting you all in **another** kind of danger?" You trusted these people with your life now but you just couldn't bring yourself to be comfortable with the idea of staying in an enclosed prison with criminals.

"I knew you'd ask that sooner or later but you really have **nothing** to worry about." She smiles sincerely at you, "The prisoners were all evacuated when news of the first living corpse reached the government-"  
"Why?" you cut her off, "why would the **government** save criminals?"  
"Because the last thing they needed was for the virus to spread there and have a prison full of zombies and besides, they're still human, they still deserve to be saved." She answers you, her tone serious

"I get that but why not warn the public **first**?"

"I wouldn't know. I only knew of the evacuation because my **brother** was an inmate there." She admits, you swallow hard and look at your hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright." She says cheerfully, making you look up towards the rear. She had a small tentative smile on her face, "Anyway, other than the place being empty; the building itself is a good place to set up a camp. See, Prisons are not only built to keep the criminals inside…" she says before looking at you and you realize what she was saying,

"They're also built to keep people out." You finish and for the first time you think of how genius choosing a prison was.

"So there's no one there?" you ask, just making sure that you know what to expect

"Aside from us, there are a few other people." Mica says confidently and you feel yourself start to relax.

"Okay." You breathe and relax, making Paula smile at you.

"I just want to know one last thing..." you start and she just hums in response, "where in the **hell** are we?" asking as you look around at the dessert around you.

"We're in **Angeles National Forest**. We couldn't squeeze the pick up through the main roads so we had to go through here." She explains before turning the car a little to the right.

"How long do we have until we get to the prison?" You ask her as she checks her watch, "We've only been on the road for over an hour so I say we have another hour or so; Longer if we lose daylight."

"We're almost there, anyway. We've had too many **close** calls today, we all deserve a break."

She says, images from a few hours earlier replaying in your mind.

_"Are you __**kidding**__ me? A prison?" You almost shout_

_"It's the __**safest**__ option we have." He tells you and you scoff at him, rolling your eyes almost painfully._

_"Right! __**'safe'**__! Because next to flesh eating _**_zombies, _**_the safest place on earth right now is on the bunk next to a __**killer**__ or worse, a _**_RAPIST!_**_" You yell at him. Suddenly you feel like the car has shrunk to the size of a soda can, making it hard to breathe and think._

_"Naomi, stop the car." you hear Ace command the girl as he watches you with calculating eyes._

_You hear two honks before the bikes and the truck come to a halt at the side of the road, you didn't even know where you were; You breathe out as you push open the door, stumbling out into the dirt road._

_"What's going on? Is everyone okay?" came the worried voice of Mica who was making her way towards you._

_"No I'm __**not**__ okay." you tell her harshly before standing straight and walking around to try and breathe._

_"What's wrong?" you hear someone else ask and you turn to see the rest of the girls walking towards you; dealing with your own thoughts were enough, let alone having to __**explain**__ it to the group so you end up kind of just curled up on yourself_

_"Guys, give her some room." You hear Ace's authoritative voice from over the sound of their shuffling feet. _

_You couldn't breathe, you had to get away. "I'm sorry, I can't."_

_You ran without direction and you quickly find yourself near the edge of the road, hiding behind a large boulder; slowly you make your way up along the jagged sides of the large stone. You stare out at the horizon and try to get your thoughts and emotions under control. _

_You half expect to wake up from this horrible __**dream**__ or at least for Nickayla to show up and make you some hot chocolate before telling you a funny story; she always kind of knew what you needed and right now you need her but Nicki wasn't here anymore. Nickayla was __**gone**__ and she took your parents with her, you were __**alone**__._

_You felt like the world was crashing down on top of you; taking a deep breath as the earlier events come crashing down. You were in such a shock that you didn't even register it until now. You couldn't believe it but in the span of an hour you've lost your __**sister**__, your __**mom**__, your __**dad**__ and your __**home**__. You try to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over but it was no use, you close your eyes as you feel the hot tears streaming down your face._

_You lost _**_everything_**_._

_You felt like you've been sitting here forever when you hear footsteps approaching you, "Leave me alone." you say out loud before wiping your tears away. You guessed that they stopped walking since you couldn't hear the footsteps. They didn't come closer but they didn't leave either; they just stopped. "I said, leave me __**alone**__." you repeat yourself_

_You heart jumps to your throat when you hear the gurgling groan coming from behind you, the same groan that you heard from your sister not twenty minutes before._

_You turn quickly and you see one of the zombies looking up at the sky with a blank expression; you look in front of you but the other end of the boulder was at least a 15-feet fall toward a jagged cliff_

_You had __**no**__ way out._

_You frantically look everywhere for an __**escape**__; you notice that the main branch of a __**dry**__ tree was leaning against the side of the boulder. You crawl over to it silently before pushing your feet against it, testing the wood if it was strong enough to support your weight._

_You're satisfied and slowly slide down unto the tree, careful not to break any of the braches; placing both feet on the tree before slowly making your way across the protruding twigs, moving an inch at a time._

_You were doing pretty well. The branch was holding out and you were almost halfway across when suddenly your jacket gets snagged on a smaller branch stopping you from moving any further. _

_You can't even twist to get it free because the branch was extremely narrow so you did what you could and pulled hard. The force of the branch snapping knocked you off-balance and you held your breath as you feel yourself falling, you reach up blindly and lucky end up grabbing on to the branch with both hands._

_When you get a good grip on the branch you quickly snap your head towards the boulder and sure enough the zombie had heard you and was now staggering toward the edge of the rock._

_"__**HELP**__!" you scream out, hoping that one of the girls were nearby._

_"__**HELP**__**ME! PLEASE**__!" you shout again as you watch the undead take another step, falling and landing hard on the branch making it wobble and you feel your right hand slowly losing it's grip._

_With all your strength you pull yourself up to get you shoulders above the branch; quickly hooking your arms around it. You watch as the creature stirs awake before slowly crawling towards you_

_"__**ACE**__!" You call out, hoping against hope that he would save you again._

_"__**SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!**__" you shout as loud as you can as the zombie gets within three feet from where you were hanging; you look down at the jagged rocks and realize that you had to options, get bitten, fall, die __**or**__ fall and die._

_The choice wasn't really that difficult but you just couldn't believe that this was it for you, even when the undead creature growled hungrily from just a foot away from you. You feel the branch quiver and hear it breaking under the weight of you and this __**thing**__, it seemed like the choice was going to be made for you._

_"It's too late to jump now" you tell yourself as you feel cold, dead hands grab your arm, seeing it prepare to bite down on your flesh. You close your eyes and wait for the __**rotting**__, __**infected**__ teeth to break skin but instead you hear a crushing sound, like the sound of a watermelon when it's hit with a hammer._

_You open your eyes just in time to see the zombie __**falling**__ off the side of the tree; your eyes follow it all the way down until it hits the ground with a dull thud. You look up to see Mica smiling at you, "How's it __**hanging**__?" She jokes before grabbing your pants and pulling you up._

_"The branch is about to break so I need you to hold on to this for me just in case." She instructs before handing you a rope; it was hooked into your pants' belt loop. You take a breath as the two of you craw back towards the boulder; you see Tami and Ace holding on to the other end of the safety line._

_You notice that they looked a little frantic; you hurry up as you and Mica get to the boulder before climbing your way up. When you reach the top it was Ace who helped you up as Tami grabbed on to Mica, __**hugging**__ her as she stepped on solid ground,_

_ "You're such a fucking hero." Tami whined, she had obviously worried about Mica and it gave you the impression that these two were stuck together, like peanut butter and jelly._

_"We need to go, __**right now**__." Ace demands before pulling you towards the car in a sprint, Mica and Tami running close behind._

_When you reach the truck you see a group of the undead attacking the rest of the girls; most of the zombies were attacking Naomi and Elke who were back to back near the pick-up, stabbing them in the head with large military knives while __**protecting**__ each other. They would duck and jump over each other to kill of the zombies around them._

_Paula was standing in front of the bikes and she was dealing with four; she was holding what looked like a modified hand axe and another kind of small blade. She was spinning and jumping around the zombies like she was doing some well performed dance; when she spun she hit something in the head with the axe; when she jumped the small blade on her left hand would land on something else's skull._

_Mica and Tami went to help Naomi and Elke while Ace tries desperately to open the truck, Shadow bark and you suddenly hear a loud "__**Fuck**__!" _

_You turn to see Paula's axe __**stuck**__ in the skull of a female zombie, making Paula vulnerable to the last undead that was standing behind her; She was going to get __**bitten**__. _

_Almost out of instinct you pull out Ace's sidearm, taking aim and firing at the zombie's head before it could reach the girl._

_You hit it square on the back of the __**head**__ and watch it fall over, Paula nods at you before using both hands and her feet to yank the weapon out._

_A moment later the only sound you could hear was everyone's labored breathing and Paula's footsteps as she approaches you, "Good shot." Ace tells you quietly before pulling his gun from your hands, "We need to go. That gunshot will attract __**more**__ of these things." Ace announces, making his into the truck._

_Paula walks up to you before giving you a grateful smile, "Thank you."_

_"You would have done the same for me."_

_"Yeah, I would."_

* * *

"We're home!" Paula answers and you jump awake, you didn't even remember when you fell asleep but now you look as **large** gates slowly open to accommodate the arrival of your group. Beside you, Naomi and Elke had also just woken up and had greeted each other with a loving "good morning."

When the truck stopped near the edge of the field you could see that there were several families using the cells as temporary homes, there were **kids** playing around and adults talking to each other. You look as Shadow jumps out of the car to play with some dogs that were also in the property, this isn't what you were expecting; not at all.

You watch as Naomi and Elke step out of the car, hugging each other and heading to one of the benches.

Ace was immediately heading for one of the guards stationed near the door as Mica and Tami run to play with the kids.

Paula walked up to you before swinging your door open, "This is it." She tells you proudly and you notice an Asian-looking woman in what looked like battle gear approach and greet you both, she had light-brown hair and was wearing a yellow shirt and black jeans; along with the standard boots.

"**Thuccy**." Paula greets and you both smile at the smiling girl.

"Pau-Pau, **May** told me to tell you to meet her on the roof tonight for your anniversary." She tells her and you raise your eyebrows playfully at the girl, "You didn't **forget** did you?" you ask her and you laugh as her mouth opens and closes multiple times, "Of course not!" she says defensively and you throw your hands up.

"How long have you been together?" you ask her, making her smile shyly

"We've been together a **year** now."

"Wow. Congratulations." You smile at her, making her blush,

"Anyway, this is Thuccy." She says, obviously trying to change the topic.

"Thuccy." You greet her before holding out your hand, "Hi." The girl says shyly.

"Where's **Laura**?" Paula asks her, making the girl frown a little.

"She's out on one of the rescues, **Santana's** with her and she made me stay back to wait for you." The thinner brunette whines, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Laura will be back soon, Angel. Don't worry about it." Paula tells her,

"Did you say Santana?" You ask them, entertained that there was actually someone with the same name of the character you play.

"Yeah, we call her Sanny and she's really nice." Thuccy explains

"I see that you're all making her feel **welcome**." Ace says from off to the side.

"I'm sorry for freaking out back there." You tell him,

"Don't even." Ace tells you, giving you a smile and nudging your shoulder a little,

"But that never happens, I always keep my cool and-" You're cut-off by a hand on your shoulder, you turn and see Naomi and Elke.

"You don't have to have it together **all** the time, Naya. We're **human**. We're **allowed** to be weak sometimes." Naomi tells you before smiling and wrapping her arms around Elke, "You're **not** alone anymore, though." She smiles at you, "You have us and you have your **friends**." Elke adds with a smile.

"Speaking of which…" Thuccy mumbles, "She should be here by n-"

"Naya?" you hear from somewhere behind you. Turning around quickly you catch a glimpse of blonde hair before something hard collides with you; you feel the air get knocked out of your lungs, "Oh my god, Naya! You're **alive**!" the woman says again before wrapping her arms around you.

You bury yourself in the familiar scent and feel relief wash over you.

"**Dianna**."

* * *

"Thuccy, who went with who?" you hear Paula ask her from behind you as Thuccy pulls out a small pad from her back pocket. You and Dianna decided to postpone your little reunion to hear more **important** news.

"Not everyone got here on time so we had to mix up the teams; **Santana**, **Laura** and **May** were sent to **Cory** and **Lea's**." she says and everyone just nods, prompting her to continue.

"**Marti**, **Cami**, **Gina** and **Ella **are headed for **Chord** and **Mark's**."

"**Team Cross **was the one sent to pick up **Vanessa**,** Heather**,and** Kevin**." Thuccy read out from her notebook

"They're all to pick up **anyone** and **everyone** along the way who are **not** infected and bring them here. Everyone else is stationed here to keep everyone safe, we have ten people guarding this place at any given time."

After discussing some security details and the menu for dinner, Ace turned to his team and told them that they would be having a **debriefing** after everyone was settled. He congratulates his team for a successful rescue before heading for the stairs.

"Everyone! Go get some rest, when the others arrive we'll have a lot of things to do." Paula announces and everyone quickly dissipates.

"John! Bring the boys here!" you hear Mica call out, she was standing near the pick up and you watched as a group of ten young boys approached her.

"Why don't you guys go and take these bags and find her a room near the first one?" she asks them nicely, handing them the bags.

"Okay, Micu." The smallest one says before picking up a bag.

Elke, who was standing nearby with Naomi, looks and smiles at you, "you should follow them and get some rest; we'll wake you up if **anything** happens."

You nod and let Dianna lead you to the second floor, "This is my…room." The blonde tells you as she walks into a large cell that had her things scattered all around.

"And this is yours!" said a small voice, it was the smallest boy who had just come out of the room to the left, "Thank you." You tell him before bending down and mussing his dark **blonde** hair, "you must be John?"

"That's me!" he confirms, his bright **blue** eyes sparkling. He laughs once before running downstairs to play with his friends.

"He's a nice kid." You mumble before walking to your cell and collapsing on the bed; trying hard not to think of who the boy **reminds** you of.

You lay down and try to relax but everything is still threatening to overwhelm you. Soon you fall asleep but wake up as Dianna walk into your room. You sit up quickly when you see her hazel eyes start to tear up.

"Di. I'm so glad you're **okay**." You breathe out, unable to stop the tears as relief escape you.

"They saved me and I gave them your address and I didn't know if they'd make it on time, I was **so** scared, Naya." Dianna tells you, tears falling from her angel-like features.

"They got there just in time. Were you alone when it happened?" you ask her and she looks at you with such a **broken** expression, the blonde coughs out a sob and covers her mouth with her hands before shaking her head,

"I was having breakfast with **Harry**, **Melissa**, **Jacob**, **Mark** and **Jenna**. E-everything happened so fast and the next thing I know Harry and Jenna were killed, I didn't even see where the others were, Mark tried to help me but he got **dragged** by the crowd trying to escape. I couldn't think, I couldn't-" she chokes, unable to continue as the tears wracked her body, all you could do was hold her tight and silently cry with her.

"If I was just **strong** enough-" you cut her short by shushing her, you couldn't let her **blame** herself for what happened to your friends, "If you tried you would have **died** and I wouldn't be **here**. Don't do this to yourself Di. We have to be **strong**, Okay?" You say to her, holding her face to make her look at you.

"I'm so sorry about Nicki and you parents." She says sadly, wiping the tears as they flowed down her cheeks.

You didn't really know what to say so you just give her a mumbled "It's okay."

"Naya what if we're the **only** ones?" Dianna chokes out, unable to bear the thought of anymore of their friends and family **dying** in the hands of these **things**.

"We won't. Don't even think about that."

"But it's been **hours** since they—" Dianna is cut off by the sound of several truck and loud honking coming from outside.

You both stand up quickly and run outside to watch three large military trucks, three pick-ups and six different kinds of motorcycles pull into the lot. You don't know how long you were asleep again but the sky had turned **darker** as you watch the people converge on the new arrivals.

You see Paula running towards a girl that you assumed was May, jumping on her and peppering the girl's face with kisses.

You watch as Tami and Mica run towards a group of women, patting them on the back for a job well done.

You also notice the girl named Thuccy start to cry as another girl wraps her in her arms before lifting and spinning her. That must be **Laura**.

The rest of the women soldiers were making their way to their loved ones. You felt rooted to the ground at the amount of people they rescued, exiting the large trucks; there were so many.

You hear Ace order the people to find an available room before telling them what time dinner would be served; he also added that if the survivors had any supplies that they wish to **donate** they can simply hand it to one of the guards and assured them that all supplies will be distributed evenly.

You were so focused on trying to find familiar faces among the crowd that you barely heard the familiar voice shouting from below you,

"Naya! We're here!"

* * *

_**In the words of Naya and Amber: Chapter Two - D-Z-O-W-N!**_

**_Don't forget to READ & REVIEW!_**

**_Now for the twitter usernames! ((Nobody is using private anyway so I GUESS this is okay. Be sure to follow them ASAP because they might change their usernames!))_**

**_Ace - TheLoserKidYo_**

**_Naomi - naaaomiholt_**

**_Elke - SnixRivera_**

**_Mica - hemosfingers_**

**_Paula - HeyaFeelings_**

**_Tami - Riverasgasms_**

**_Santana - riverasbee_**

**_Laura - quinchels_**

**_May - magickunicorn24_**

**_Marti - blackeyedmarti_**

**_Cami - TheGayProps_**

**_Gina - heathersmorris_**

**_HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED CHAPTER TWO AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**_P.S. Read my other fics, they're not super horrible, I Promise_**

**_xx M_**


	3. Those Bright Blue Eyes

**_Heya! In honor of the Brittana/Heya and Naya Sex riot here is chapter three!_**

**_Again, thank you guys for your reviews and feel free to leave suggestions and whatnot :)_**

**_P.S. Special thanks to May, Sanny, Laura, and Mica for helping me get this done!_**

**_P.S.S. Next chapter will be done in 3rd person!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**"Naya! We're here!"**_

It seemed like everything around you was moving in slow motion as Dianna pulled you towards the stairs. You feel light headed as your eyes land on the petite **brunette** and the tall guy standing beside her,

"Lea!" You hear Dianna from beside you before she's releasing your arm and running towards the girl; the two girls crash into each other with a tight hug. "They told us that **you** sent them, thank you." Lea says, tears already streaming down her eyes.

Cory silently makes his way towards you before wrapping his long arms around your shoulder, "I'm glad you safe, Naya." he says gently, rubbing his hands up and down your back.

After a second, he lets go of you to greet Dianna and you see Lea looking at you with a tearful smile, "Naya..." the girl says, not saying anything more. She moves to wrap her slender arms around your waist before burying her face in the crook of your neck.

"Dianna!" you hear someone shout, making your head snap up towards the middle of the courtyard. You see Mark running towards Dianna; securing her in a tight hug, "**Jesus**, I thought you were **dead**. I couldn't find you anywhere." he says into blonde hair. "And **you**!" he says, turning to you, "I'm so glad you're okay." he tells you, pulling you in for a hug, "I'm heard about your family. I'm sorry."

"Where are the others?" you ask him quickly; not bothering to go through the motions of greeting and checking on each other. You didn't care anymore. you needed to see her, you needed to know she was safe.

"I saw Chord earlier but he went straight to an empty room once we got here, saying he had some kind of headache; everyone else that was picked up, rode on the back of the big military trucks." Mark answers you before standing beside Dianna.

"What about the others?" you ask him,

"There are no others, it's just us." He tells you sadly

You feel like you've been kicked in the gut, they couldn't have been the only ones. There were supposed to be three more people here; three very important people.

You start making your way towards the truck, thinking that maybe they just didn't see, maybe they didn't see Kevin and Vanessa because they were small and fragile, maybe they didn't see when you feel a pair of hands on your arm; Lea.

"She's **not** there. I already checked." She tells you sadly, looking at the floor,

"You don't know that, y-you could have missed her or walked past her or something, I have to check."

"Naya…" The smaller brunette whispered and you realize that she couldn't handle telling you herself.

"Mark, Cory. Where is she?" You ask, feeling a golf-ball sized lump stuck in your throat. Your voice cracks as you cough out a sob; feeling as if someone had stabbed you right through the chest with a rusty spoon as you feel tears start falling from your eyes.

"Where's **Heather**?"

They couldn't even look at you.

The idea of Heather being out there in danger or **worse** made your stomach twist and curl; you felt ready to pass out or puke.

"We'll make it through this." Cory tells you and somehow you just want to punch him in the **face**.

You weren't going to get through this, not without **her**. Not without **Heather**.

You're deep in thought as you see Thuccy and Laura walking towards your group quickly, both their faces, serious. "Ace is asking your **group** to join the debriefing, would that be okay?"

You turn to your friends who were all looking at you, "Yeah, of course." You tell the girls and watch as they turn around.

You look to your friends and gave them a small nod, "Let's go."

* * *

"**Alex**, what happened?" Ace asks the short haired girl as you walk in. Everyone is here; Naomi and Elke were standing near the door and were the first ones to greet you, Thuccy and Laura made their way to the right side of the room, Paula had her arms wrapped around May as Tami, Mica and the others littered the room.

"We got to the location as planned but there were too many infected walking around. I asked **Ximena** and **Hannah** to keep the perimeter clear while **Mariana**, **KC**, **Gabi** and I made our way inside," You hold your breath as he went on, trying your best not to think of what they must have found.

"We moved in and there were two of those things inside but we were able to eliminate them quietly; once the area was **clear** we searched the apartment but couldn't **find** anybody." At this, you let yourself breathe once; you tried to beat down the hope rising from your chest.

You knew that even though they didn't find a corpse, it didn't mean that Heather was okay.

"Who were the two?" It was Dianna that spoke up, "tell us."

Alex turned to her before answering, "**Ashley Lendzion** and **Blake Jenner**"

You hear Lea and Cory whimper from behind you as Dianna tries to stop a sob from escaping her. You felt sad too but as much as you hate to admit it, you felt **relieved**; you'd rather have Ash and Blake dead than Heather or the other two.

You felt selfish because you knew Heather must be **heartbroken** over her your friends but you couldn't bring yourself to stop hoping.

"Anyway, we headed out to run a search over a few miles but we couldn't find them; we were headed back to the cars when Mariana said she spotted people heading into a small park. So we headed there, if not Heather we would have at least found some **survivors** but that's where we encountered a** Big One**." She recounts, pointing to a particular spot on the map.

You could feel the fear just from the way Alex had mentioned it, "What's a Big One?" Mark asks them, unable to reign in his curiosity, "Zombies that are bigger and stronger than regular one," Laura explains and you nod, suddenly glad you've never seen one.

"We had to use our guns which attracted more of those **bastards**; we didn't have a choice but to retreat. Before we got out of the park, that thing got hold of Patricia like she weighed nothing. We didn't even have time to react; the next thing I knew, she was thrown **over** us hitting a car and triggering the alarm."

You look around and notice that most, if not all, of them were trying to hide tears for their comrade, "We dragged her body into a building and secured it before we made our way back to the truck." She finishes, pulling out a dog-tag from her back pocket before handing it to Ace

"What about the Big One?" Ace asks her before placing an **X** on the map laid out on top of the table; marking the park. "Still alive, **nothing** would bring it down." She admits and you watch her shake her head, looking like she was seeing everything all over again.

Everyone was quiet for several seconds before the one named **Ella** spoke up, "What are we going to do about the people that were left behind?" she asks the group and everybody just kinds of looks at everybody else.

"We can't go back out, not with the risk of **losing** another person." Ace admits

"I'll go!" you tell him as you make your way towards the acting leader.

Everyone watches you approach him but you didn't care. You couldn't give up, you can't. Not while there's a **chance** that Heather might still be alive.

"I **need** to find her!" you tell them, your voice louder than normal, "I can't leave her out there!"

Everyone was looking at Ace; it was all on his shoulder, his choice.

"Ace, **please**." You beg him. "I already lost her **once**; I'm not going to lose her **again**." You try to say strongly but your voice betrays you.

You didn't even care about anything **but** Heather anymore, it was the first time you've publicly admitted your **feelings** for the blonde; hell it was the first time you said it out loud.

Everyone was quiet for several seconds as you all wait for Ace's decision.

"We can't risk the lives of a **whole** team." He says firmly and you swear you feel your heart being ripped in two.

"Ace plea-"

"**Three people** will make the run into the city; I won't assign anyone to this job. This is an **extremely** dangerous mission and I want you all to think about the **consequences** if you fail. If anyone wants to **volunteer**, just approach me."

It was only after that speech that you realize what exactly you were asking from these people, not twenty-four hours since coming home you're asking three people to go out and risk their lives for something that **nobody** was even sure of.

Nobody knew whether Heather, Vanessa or Kevin were alive or dead but you can't help but cling to that last shred of **hope**, "I'll do it. Nobody else should take this risk because of me."

Ace shakes his head before smiling at you, "I admire your bravery Naya, but I can't let you do it, you'll be putting yourself in danger and not to mention most of the people here since they would be ready to follow you."

"Then you can train me like you trained them." You say confidently; in the back of your mind you knew if Ace would agree, you would fail but you couldn't let anyone else die because you were too **weak** to protect the people you love.

"It took me a **week** to train them enough to fire a gun and you expect to learn in less than a few hours?" he asks you, awed by your tenacity

"I'm a fast learner."

"Do you **really** want to risk going out there? Risk the life of whoever is going to follow you?"

You were floored by his frankness, you knew he wasn't trying to be mean; he only wanted to keep everyone safe.

"I'll teach you how to shoot. If you want we can start right now but you are **not** going out there." He tells you his voice softening and it was like he was pleading with you to stay out of the way. You nod at him before holding on to Dianna's arm.

"This meeting is **over**." Ace announces and everyone slowly gets up and leaves the room.

"We're going to learn too." Lea says from behind you, making you turn to see your friends all nodding, "If whoever they send out messes up, we'll be the ones rescuing **them**." Mark adds and you nod at them.

"We'll return the favor." Dianna tells you before pulling you out of the room.

* * *

As dinner time rolled around, you and the others make your way towards the mess hall where the other people had already gathered. Chord had been staying in his room all day and was complaining of a **headache**, you couldn't really blame him after everything that's happened so you all decide to leave him alone.

"I need to go to the bathroom, save me a seat." You tell Dianna and she nods at you, "toilets are upstairs."

You mumble a quick thanks before you make you way towards the stairs; about halfway up you hear what sounded like arguing.

"What are you even **saying**, Thuccy?"

"I **want** to help and it's **not fair** that you were sent out earlier and I was stuck here worried about you, Laura." You hear her explain; you could see them standing off to the side and you didn't know if you should make your presence know.

"**Fair**? It's not a 'my turn, your turn' situation. This isn't a **game**."

"I know that!"

"You can't go, I **can't** lose you." You hear Laura's voice soften as Thuccy breathes out. You could see the petite Asian wrap her arms around the other girl.

"Okay, I won't." she breathes out,

"Do you promise?" you hear Laura ask

You twist a little to see the two girls locked in an embrace, "Yes, I promise." Thuccy whispers

"I just love you so much, I can't risk losing you." Laura admits

"I love you too, **Lauri Bear**." You hear the smaller girl say and you feel like such a bitch for asking them to do this for you, what if Thuccy went and she got hurt? It would be entirely your fault.

"Who do you think is going to take it?" Laura asks and you feel like it's a safe time to come out; you run down a few steps before **hulk**-**stomping** your way back up, making sure that they hear you approaching.

Sure enough, when you get to the landing, the two girls are looking in your direction

"Are you okay?" Laura asks and you just nod,

"Yeah, I just need to find the bathroom." You admit, making them both laugh.

"We'll take you there." Thuccy offers, holding out her hand to you.

You smile before taking her hand and follow as they lead you to the women's toilet. When you get there, you see Naomi washing her hands; she turns to the three of you and starts wiping her hands on a towel, "I'm really sorry about Heather but don't you worry, Ace will only choose the **best** people to go out and find her." She assures you before heading outside, "try and relax, Nay." She smiles at you, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to find Elke."

After you've finally gone, you hear another set of voices making their way into the bathroom. Again, curiosity beats logic and you find yourself hiding in your stall.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" you recognize Paula's voice

"I want to eat sweets." The girl who answered had a British-accent and you guessed that it was May,

"You **always** want to eat sweet, Babe." you hear herlaugh

"I know but I really, **really** want to eat gummy bears right now." She whines and you smile to yourself.

"I'll be sure to look for some on our next Scavenge Run."

"You're the best girlfriend ever!" May says cheerfully and you hear Paula groan, "I'll make the worst parent ever, I'd be like putty in a kid's hands."

"Yes. Yes you will. Now let's go! I'm hungry!" the girl teases and you could hear their footsteps leading away from you; their voice getting farther.

"After our date, the team wants to have a **campfire** tonight. Are you up for it?" You hear Paula ask but you couldn't hear the answer since they were too far away.

When you get back to the mess hall Dianna, Lea, Cory and Mark are all waiting for you. "What took you so long?" Dianna asks before handing you a **metal** tray, it had what looked like Pork & Beans and a carton of juice. "I couldn't find the bathroom." You lie, digging into your dinner.

When you all finish eating, Lea and Dianna stayed behind to help Thuccy, Hannah, Laura and Marti with the dishes while Cory, Ace and Mark headed outside for a smoke. You decide to take a look around and end up outside a large room with a plate the read **'Armory'**

You step in and see a group people working; Tami was on one side cleaning a large gun, Mica sat on the other, polishing what looks like Paula's hand axe. There was someone else sitting right next to Mica; **another** brunette, "Um, Hi." You greet them.

They snap their heads towards your direction before smiling at you, "Hey Naya!" They all greet you, "Do you guys need some help?"

"Yeah, that would be great." The other woman tells you, standing up and pulling two chairs towards a table near the back. You walk over to her and you see several boxes and empty magazines on the table, "We're going to need to load everything up: the pistols, the M-16 and the rifles." She instructs you before pulling out the chair.

"Okay, sure." You mumble

"Naya don't let Santana **bully** you, okay?" Mica says from her seat, making you and the girl giggle.

"So you're Santana?" you ask her and she nods at you, "If you tell me your last name is Lopez, I swear to God I'm going to think I've gone cray-cray." You add, making the three women laugh.

"No you're safe, that's not my last name." She admits before handing you a pile of bullets that read '**9mm rounds**', "How many?" you ask, fitting the first bullet into the magazine

"**Sixteen** rounds should fit in each magazine," she tells you before sitting down opposite you. You start a rhythm and finish a full load before Santana talks to you,

"I know you're **sick** of hearing this but I **am** sorry about your parents and your sister." She tells you, "We all lost people we love but what's important is that we go on living."

"Tami is the **only** person left from my old life, everyone else was taken." Mica says as she puts down Paula's hand axe to pick up a small knife, cleaning and polishing it. "You have **me**." Santana tells Mica, making her blush "Yeah, I do."

"So everyone here…?" you start, "all the guards and us, '**soldiers**', we lost everyone." Tami answers before you can finish.

"I'm **so** sorry." You breathe out and the three girls smile at you,

"At a time like this, all you can really do is to **live** your life in memory of the people who died." Santana tells you and you could feel the sadness coating her words, "that's why we **save** as many people as we can, so our family will be **proud** of us." Tami adds before handing you a handgun, "I think we should stop talking about the **heavy** stuff now. Everyone's probably sleeping so we can start training you to kill z-"

"**NO! HELP ME!**" Tami was cut off by a loud scream coming from the courtyard; you bolt upright and dash towards the door, right behind Santana.

When you get to the courtyard you see the small blonde kid, running towards you, "John!" you hear Mica shout.

You watch in horror as John trips and crashes near one of the benches; without thinking you run to him as quickly as you can.

You were still several feet away when you notice something moving closer to him, it was a large figure that was half-stumbling, half-running towards the boy. When the figure runs into a lit up area you immediately recognize him, "oh my God, **CHORD**!" you shout and run faster; letting lose **five** successive shots that hit **nothing**.

As you get closer you notice that John still hadn't moved, probably unconscious from the impact. You also hear Chord's groaning become louder and louder as he stands over the boy, grabbing him.

"**DON'T!**" You scream, running at full speed towards you friend; shooting at another **five** times in his direction but missing him entirely.

Being lifted must have made John come to because you see him struggling, holding Chord's face away. "**HELP ME! MOMMA!**" the little boy screams and you try to take better aim before firing off another **three** rounds, hitting Chord's arm.

Just as you get to close enough, John looks at you and you see those once bright blue eyes were now filled with nothing but fear, you take aim and just as you fire Chord suddenly thrust his head down to bite John's neck, "**NO**!" you scream again, shooting and hitting the man **twice** on the shoulder.

"**CHORD**!" You cry out, unable to tear your eyes away from John. Seeing the blonde boy cough and twitch from beneath your friend.

You watch as he stands up and staggers over to you, "Naya!" you hear someone scream but you couldn't move, Chord had locked you in his sights and you could only cry as he drew closer.

Everything went too fast, suddenly you see a body collide with Chord before wrestling him to the ground, flashbacks of your home and Nickayla flash rapidly through your mind.

"I'll get an axe!" You hear someone shout.

"**Shoot** him!" Naomi shouts. You look to the left and you see that it was Elke who had tackled him. Chord was strong Elke wouldn't survive fighting him for long.

You aim the gun at your friend's head and pull the trigger.

**_Click_**.

**_Click_**.

"It's **empty**!" you shout, throwing the gun to the ground and tackling Chord. The two of you roll around and you feel your ankle **snap** as he ends up on top of you.

Just before Chord sinks his teeth into your neck, another body crashes into him; a larger one.

"**Cory**!" you hear Lea scream from somewhere you couldn't see, "Somebody help him!"

You watch as the blonde twists and turn, landing a hard **bite** on Cory's arm. "**CORY**!" Lea screams as you crawl your way towards them. Before Chord could bite him again you see Ella, Paula and Tami pull him off and hold him down; Ella raising a large axe high before swinging it down into the middle of Chord's head.

Cami gets to you and starts working on your foot as you look around. It was one hell of a mess, John was dead and Cory was bitten but what was worse was that a zombie had gotten **inside** of the prison.

You watch as Naomi check on Elke and notice Ace watching from the side.

Paula, stand over the boy before pulling the small knife from her back holster; hiding it behind her,

"It hurts so much, **Pau-Pau**." John cries and you could see Paula's face twist in anguish.

"Close your eyes, John. I'll make the pain stop. I promise." She says gently and the boy does as he's told; Paula hugs the child and closes her eyes, thrusting the blade down hard on the small head in her arms, a second later the boys arms go limp and you feel something inside you die at the sight; again, someone dies because you weren't good enough, because you weren't strong enough to save them.

Tami and Mica went over to Cory to check on his hand, Lea running just behind them "Don't kill him please." She pleads with them. You wanted to beg them to let Cory live, he did save your life but the what was the point? He would **turn** just as Chord did.

"Lea it's okay." You hear Cory say to her, "I don't want to turn and become one of **them**."

"You **promised** you wouldn't leave." The small brunette cries and you could see Ella and Tami thinking it through,

"The fever will take two days before it kills him, we can tie him up and keep him away from everyone until then but once he turns—"

"I'll be the one to shoot him." Lea says quickly, cutting off Ella.

The two consider it but nod their heads nonetheless. "Be careful, once he turns he won't know who you are so you have to kill him **before** he kills one of us." Tami adds before she and Ella carry Cory into a separate cell, "Don't **kiss** him either, the virus is in the blood and saliva."

As the walk away Cami finishes with your leg, "It's only sprained, try to keep it elevated for the next few days." She explains and you nod at her, "Elke!" you call the girl sitting nearby who snaps her head towards you,

"Thank you."

* * *

When everything had settled they gathered all the people into the dark courtyard; Ace was standing in front of everybody, you were sitting on the sides with May, Naomi, Thuccy and Elke while the others were scattered. "Due to what happened, we will be conducting a test on all the new arrivals to check if anyone else is **infected**. Everyone will undergo this test; this is paramount to our safety as individuals and as a group, if anyone does not agree you can raise your hand **right** now."

You're not really shocked as nobody raises their hand, everyone knew what the risks were and everyone wanted to be sure that the people they were with weren't infected.

"Good! That's all I wanted to say, everybody can go rest. As for the security team and Naya, I need you all to stay behind." He announce followed by everyone making their way to their own rooms.

Once everyone was gone, Ace steps forward to address you all properly, "Lea, I'm sorry about Cory. This was a tragedy that I hope will never happen again." He tells her and you see Lea just nod; Dianna wrapping her in her arms.

"**Team Cross** will be in-charge of our security here in the prison, those gunshots will definitely attract more of them so be prepared." He instructs and Hannah, Ximena, Gabi, Patricia, Mariana and Alex nods.

"**Team Alpha** and **Team Badass** will make scavenge runs." He adds and you see Ella raise her hand, "Why are **two** teams being sent out to scavenge?"

"I'm combining your teams because it was from Alpha and Badass that I got the **most** volunteers for the rescue mission, which is now officially codenamed '**Operation Unholy Trinity**'." He tells them and you feel your stomach contract at his sudden announcement.

Which one of these people have **you** sentenced to die?

"Who have you chosen?" May asks him before grabbing hold of Paula's hand, you look around and see girls holding each others' hands; Naomi and Elke, Santana and Mica, Paula and May and even Thuccy and Laura.

They were trying to expect which one of them will be sent out; which one of their friends are going to go into a city full of zombies.

"**Ella**, **Paula** and **Tami** will be the ones to make the run into the city to look for and, hopefully, rescue Vanessa, Kevin and Heather. Now it's going to be up to the three of you on how long you want to keep searching for but once you come back, we're not sending out anybody again."

The three women nod as he went on, "the rest of you will be stationed here, the government is sending us supplies in a few days and we need people to find out what we need and how many. Is that clear?" everyone answers yes and they're all sent to their rooms to rest.

You look at the three women who appeared calm as they turned to their friends, everyone was hugging each other but what pained you the most was watching them say their goodbyes as if they'll never see each other again. "We'll **find** them, I promise." Ella tells you, making you smile back and nod at her before seeing Tami hug Mica and Santana.

You turned just in time to see Paula place a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips, "I'll be back before you even know it." She whispers to the girl,

"You better, you're not leaving me with this **baby**."

"I won't. I promise." Paula tells her confidently; again you feel you stomach drop at what you're making them do but you tell yourself that you need to be selfish; you need to not care, to save Heather.

You didn't notice Paula approach you until she was waving her hands in your face, "Naya?"

"Um, yeah?" you ask, trying to focus on her

"You saved my life once, I promise I'll save her." she smiles at you before heading over to where Ella and Tami were, you watch the three women walk towards the armory, insisting that they leave as soon as possible so they can come back early morning. Even if you knew they probably wouldn't be that fast, you felt a little at ease at how **confident** they were being.

Just as they entered through the armory's double doors, you hear them whoop and shout getting themselves all pumped up,

"Let's go kick some **zombie** ass!"

* * *

_**Chapter Three is D-O-N-E**_

_**Are you guys excited to see what's in store for our girls? Me too!**_

* * *

**_Now for the twitter usernames! ((Nobody is using private anyway so I GUESS this is okay. Be sure to follow them ASAP because they might change their usernames!))_**

**_Ace - TheLoserKidYo_**

**_Naomi - naaaomiholt_**

**_Elke - SnixRivera_**

**_Mica - hemosfingers_**

**_Paula - HeyaFeelings_**

**_Tami - Riverasgasms_**

**_Santana - riverasbee_**

**_Laura - quinchels_**

**_May - magickunicorn24_**

**_Marti - blackeyedmarti_**

**_Cami - TheGayProps_**

**_Gina - heathersmorris_**

_**Hannah - mcverass**_

**_Patricia - HeyaLikes69_**

**_Ximena - OragasmicNaya_**

**_Mariana - derphemo_**

**_Alex - Alexwilliamson_**

* * *

**_I Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and see on the next one!_**


	4. Never

**_Hey guys! Decided to go with 3_****_rd_****_ person POV on this chapter! Our girls meet new people but are they allies or enemies? Hmmmmm I suck at intros, anyway, this is the chapter!_**

**_Warning: Except if we follow and talk to the same people you might not know that characters mentioned in this fic and if we're not, i'll be posting their usernames at the end and you can follow these perfect people. :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_"Let's go kick some zombie ass!"_**

There were so many things happening in the camp when she woke up. One of the guards that were standing outside her sleeping quarters had filled her in on what happened. He told her that they caught **five** people trying to sneak into the compound to steal their weapons and supplies; this wasn't news to them, desperate people try to steal the group's supply every couple of days.

"Can you believe it? They sent just five people to do the job and not just that, they sent **women**; I bet you, they think we're some kind of idiots." The guard tells her.

"Whose group are they from?" the girl asks as she pulls on a pink sweater.

"They wouldn't say. Brandon has been with them **all** day and they still wouldn't talk." He adds before leading her out.

"Brandon? So they're being…?" she asks him

"Yep."

"Why does he always have to hurt them? When were they caught?"

"They were caught last night but nobody could get them to talk. They wouldn't say where they were from; only that they were **looking** for someone.

"Who would risk going out **there** just to find someone?" She asked but the guard shook his head no, "I have no idea but those women were packed! They had guns and military looking knives, one of them even had this cool axe."

"I don't like it when we need to hurt them, we already have zombies after us; the **last** thing we need is to turn on each other."

"**Heather** they could be after our supplies; they could kill us and wear us as hats. Camera caught them sneaking around the back entrance of the mall, they said they didn't even know that we were here." The man explains.

"Did they say who they were looking for?"

"No. They just said that it was some **blonde**, that's it."

The two continue talking as they make their way to the food court where they were serving breakfast, "we're having SPAM and eggs, fresh from the supermarket." the guard answers.

"That's great. Have you seen-?"

"They're out on the rooftop."

"Thanks, Glenn." She says sweetly before making her way to the rooftop of the **Slauson Mall**. The group had sealed themselves in using the heavy metal doors of the mall; they had all the food and medical supplies they needed but it **limited** their weapons as there were no gun shops at the mall. Instead they had to use the tools from hardware stores and kitchen equipment stores to defend themselves.

Once in a while, a group will stray into the mall perimeter and they would confiscate the weapons, managing to get four handguns all in all.

Brandon was an ex-navy SEAL that was discharged after his deployment in Afghanistan; he was the one acting as the leader of the group. He was ruthless, cruel and almost inhumane; three people have already died from his **interrogations** and countless others leave bloody and broken.

The group was on their way to the mall when they found Heather, Vanessa and Kevin hiding on the **roof** of an apartment complex. The three were taken in by Brandon who brought them to the mall where they found other people they knew.

As the blonde reached the last flight of stairs, she takes a moment to think about a certain brunette.

The three of them were trying to get to Naya's house in Beverly Hills when they were chased by those things. Heather closed her eyes for a moment,

"**Dad**, please keep Naya safe, just until I can find her." She whispers to herself before going through the door.

"Nessa? Kevin? Are you two up here?" Heather calls out as she reaches the rooftop.

"We're here!" Vanessa calls out, raising her hands so the dancer could see them. Kevin had been teaching her how to fly a kite since this morning and she's just got the hang of it when Heather made her way to them; hugging them both.

"Did you hear about the people who were caught?" Kevin asks and she nods her head

"I saw them this morning, bags over their heads and dragged towards the basement in handcuffs." Vanessa informs them and Heather could feel her heart tighten, she never liked violence, '_at a time like this shouldn't the humans be sticking together and __**not**__ hurting one another?' _she thinks to herself as Vanessa and Kevin tie the kite to one of the cooling pipes on the roof.

"Maybe we should go see if we can talk Brandon out of hurting them." Kevin asks

"Yeah, I mean, Heather can definitely talk him out of **anything**." The brunette teases, nudging the blonde's shoulder

"He's still the Leader, he makes the calls."

"He'll do what you tell him to do because he has a big fat **crush** on you." Vanessa adds as they make their way towards the lobby.

"Whatever, I'll talk to him after breakfast."

* * *

"Tell me where you're from and where you got these guns and I'll let you all go free to look for your blonde." Brandon asks the girl who was kneeling in front of him, her head was tilting to the side and it looked like she was unconscious; nobody could tell because she had a bag over their heads.

Heather had been standing in the room for over ten minutes, watching the five women get kicked and beaten.

The woman in front of Brandon suddenly starts laughing, "Let us go free, huh?" she says from under the bag.

"Yeah, don't you believe me? I've kept you alive this long." He asks her and she laughs, along with the four other women on the floor.

"What's so funny?!" Brandon shouts at the girl in front of him, grabbing her face and putting a hose over the cloth, drowning her.

Brandon lets go of her and she collapses on the floor beside him, "You still find this funny?"

The girl coughs out the water and twists around so she can sit up. Suddenly the girl beside you speaks, "Look, this whole **torture** thing is all fun for you; we get it, you have a **fetish**. We all have our own thing and all that but we **really** need to get going and find our girl. So just ask your damn questions and let us go."

Brandon walks over to the girl before removing the bag from her head, "What's your name?"

The girl shakes her head to try and get the hair out of her face; the movement causing her to tilt her head in the blonde's direction and almost immediately the two of them make eye contact.

"Holy shit, **Heather**." The girl says out loud and the others immediately react

"**What**? **Where**?"

"She's **here**?"

"Well, **shit**."

"Looks like **she** found **us**."

"Heather!" She says again as she tries to stand, "We've been looking **everywhere** for you!"

The girl moves closer to Heather but is stopped as strong arms push her against the wall, "Who are you and why do you know her name?" Brandon asks, his hand gripping the girl's neck; cutting off the air.

"I swear to God if you hurt her I'm gonna cut your **fucking** balls off with a plastic spoon." The girl at the end suddenly shouts, making Heather jump.

"You're a feisty one." The guard beside her says, nudging the girl with his foot. Suddenly, the girl spins around and hits the guard on the legs, making him fall over.

She quickly loops her legs around his neck and securing him in a leg lock.

Two guards jump on her to yank the guard out of her grip, the downed guard stands up and pulls out a gun before pushing it against the girls forehead, "Go ahead shoot. I'm **sure** your **screwdrivers** are enough to kill **all** the zombies that amount of noise would attract." She says confidently.

"Let me talk to them. They're here for me." Heather asks the men and after a second, Brandon grabs the gun from the guard and pushes him outside the door. Brittany took this as an opportunity to talk to the girl who had seen her, "Am I the one you're looking for?" she tells the girl who answers with a nod.

"What's your name?" she asks the girl

"Tami." The girl answers and Heather takes note of the girl's dimples, she was cute.

Walking up to the other girls, Heather took off all the bags from their heads before helping them to lean against the wall, "I don't have the key to the handcuffs." She tells them. Relaxing as she realizes that all of them were smiling at her.

"Ella."

"I'm Paula."

"My name's **Mica**."

"**Santana**."

Heather took note of the girls' names; Paula was the girl they tried to drown and Ella was the one that brought down the guard.

"How long have you been looking for me?"

"About six days." Mica tells hers

"Who sent you to find me?" she asks them as she takes a seat on the table

"That's my jacket; reach into the left breast pocket, if you remember what that is we won't have to answer your question." Santana says, nodding her head toward a leather jacket that was hanging on the back of the chair.

Heather does as she was told, stuffing her hands into the jacket pocket. The blonde's fingers touch something cold before she pulls it out; It was a small silver **ring**.

"Naya."

* * *

**_"Why did you let Grace upload that video?" Naya asks as she runs her fingers through her long locks._**

**_"It's her video and I don't get what the big deal is, there's nothing there to see." Heather answers, standing up and walking to stand in front of Naya_**

**_"Heather I almost kissed you. On camera." The brunette tells her, crossing her arms in front of her chest._**

**_"Almost." The blonde said, feigning disappointment_**

**_"Yeah and it's good I was able to hear you mumble 'don't kiss me' before I did! People are going to hear that in the video."_**

**_"No they won't." Heather says as she touches the singer's arm._**

**_"Heather, you know our fans! They're crazy good at spotting the littlest things, even the way I smile around you or how your hands touch me. They're going to hear you telling me not to kiss you and they'll connect the dots!" the brunette's voice waivers as she panics at the thought of being outed. _**

**_"So what if they do? I don't see anything wrong about kissing your girlfriend on the cheek; it's not like we got naked and fucked each other senseless. That's a whole other video that is kept safe in my super secret place." Heather tells her. _**

**_"Under your bed in the box of froot loops?"_**

**_"Yep." Heather answers cheerfully_**

**_"Heather…" Naya starts but the blonde cuts her off_**

**_"We're not doing anything wrong, Naya."_**

**_"Yes we are."_**

**_The dancer's voice gets caught in her throat as Naya moves to sit on the red couch in their trailer; Heather following close by._**

**_"It's wrong if the world doesn't know that my girlfriend is actually my girlfriend. What the world knows is that you're happy in-love with Taylor and I'm, well, I'm rumored to be dating Matt."_** **_She tells the blonde, making Heather drop her head on her hands._**

**_"I just want to hold your hand and kiss you without looking over my shoulder, Naya." She says sadly. Heather hated having this conversation with Naya because it always ended the same; they had to wait._**

**_"I know and I want that too, more than anything, but we can't. Not right n-"_**

**_"Not right now. I know." The blonde interrupts, having to have heard the same thing countless times before_**

**_"I know it sucks… but here, I got you something." Naya tells her, pulling out a small box from her bag before offering it to Heather._**

**_"What's in it?" Heather asks as she takes the box from Naya's hands._**

**_"Open it."_**

**_The blonde pops open the lid and see a pair of simple silver rings, "Naya I-"_**

**_"I'm not proposing, not yet." The brunette tells her, taking one of the rings before checking the engraving on the inside hoop, "you know how I never take off our matching necklace? The diamond one that you gave me? Well I thought I could give you something that we could add to the things we never take off."_**

**_"They're promise rings." She explains_**

**_"Promise of what?"_**

**_"That my heart will always belong to you; I don't where or when it will be but one day we'll be together and we won't have to hide anymore."_**

**_"Even if we end up in some broken down one bedroom apartment in the Bronx?" _**

**_"It doesn't matter where we are; you're my home, Heather." Naya tells her, kissing her softly before breathing in Heather's distinct vanilla-coconut scent._**

**_The singer pulls away and smiles at her before handing her one of the rings, "this one is yours." She says shyly_**

**_Heather checks the engraving, 'I will always love you the most.'_**

**_"Naya, why the line from-" She began to ask but she's cut of as she feels Naya's hand on her own,_**

**_"The night before we shot the break up scene, I was trying to get into character so I thought about you and how everything between us got so out of control." Naya tells her,_**

**_"It wasn't the best feeling to have to stay away from you." Heather agrees, touching the back of Naya's hand._**

**_"Next to being away from you, pretending to be with Matt was the worst. He's such a creep; he keeps tabs on me and always tries to grab my boobs. Whenever he's around I just think about you and all the memories we have and it makes him tolerable."_**

**_"Were they nice ones? The memories I mean, not the boobs. I already know how glorious your tits are."_**

**_"All my happiest memories include you." She admits, laughing and looking right into ocean blue eyes_**

**_"Well good, because all of my good thoughts circle around you; but I still don't get why you chose a line that someone else wrote."_**

**_"Heather, that line was never in the script. I wanted to tell you that whatever happens you're the only girl for me; whatever PR or Ryan or anyone else says. _**

**_Heather was speechless as Naya wraps her arms around her waist._**

**_"I've been planning to give it to you for a while now." She admits, making Heather smile._**

**_"Thank you." The blonde whispers, trying to keep her voice even_**

**_"Mine says mmff-" Naya is cut off by Heather's lips kissing her for a second before pulling away, "I don't have to see it to know."_**

**_"Oh, Really? What do you think it says? You might be wrong." The brunette teases, smiling brightly at her girlfriend. Heather laughs before pinching her cheeks and answering,_**

**_"Proudly So."_**

* * *

"Well I think she's convinced." Mica says before twisting her arms around, slipping the handcuffs off.

"How the **hell** did you do that?" Tami asks her, trying to wriggle her way out of her own cuffs

"Naya's with you?" Heather asks the girl and this time it was Ella that answered, "Well, not '**with us**' with us. She's back at camp." The girl says before bending back and down to get her hands in front of her before mica moves close with a metal bar, breaking the chain

"Ella how did you- I don't even know how-" Tami mumbles, trying to get the handcuffs off as she watches Santana and Paula pick the lock, their chains dropping on the floor with a dull **_clink_**.

"I'm going with you but I can't leave Vanessa and Kevin, they're here too." Heather tells the girls

"We were sent to get them too."

"What about Matt and Ryan and Melissa and Amber? They're all here too."

"We can't take everyone." Ella answers before they hear the door closing behind them.

"You're not taking **anybody**." They hear Brandon's voice deep voice from the door.

"You don't have a say in this, they're not **prisoners**." Mica answers as the man steps right in front of her.

"How do I know that they'll be safe? I don't even know who the **fuck** you people are."

"I suggest you step back." Santana say before standing in between Mica and Brandon.

More guards started coming in as Ella and Paula stand beside Santana and Mica, "For the love of **God**, can someone **please** help me up?!" Tami yells from the floor, still handcuffed.

The girls laugh as Heather helps her up and Mica breaks her handcuffs. "Thank you." She breathes before straightening her clothes.

"Heather, what are you doing?" they hear another girl ask, it was Vanessa

"Naya's with them, V. I need to get to her." The blonde tells her before the group is pulled out into the lobby of the mall; making a crowd gather.

"Are you **sure**?" this time it was Kevin who asked, Heather simply nodded and smiled at the two who immediately went to stand with the group of girls.

"Heather, don't be **stupid**! Naya's **dead**, you went to her house and saw all those dead bodies!" they hear another man say; **Matt Hodgson**.

"I **trust** them." The blonde answers him simply

"You've known them for less than an hour." It was Ryan Murphy talking this time.

"I don't care; I need to be with Naya."

"Me too." Kevin says

"Just let us go, we're not being held in here against our will." Vanessa tells them, looking between Matt and Ryan.

"Over my **dead** body." Matt says, he couldn't let Heather find Naya, if Naya **was** alive he had to be the one to find her. She was **his**. Not Heather's.

"Choose your words carefully, Floppy." Santana threatens, causing Matt to tense up, '_who does this __**bitch**__ think she is?_' he thinks to himself

"You're **not** leaving here with them." Matt tells them firmly

"I'm not letting **you** or anyone else keep me away from her, not **anymore**."

"I'll **kill** you before I let you get near her. I don't want to have to kill you, so just let her go."

"Never." Heather sells quietly as Matt walks closer

The blonde's breathing stops as she sees Matt pulling up a knife from his shirt before thrusting it up into her belly, "Heather!" Vanessa shouts.

A heartbeat later, they hear a loud **_clang_**echo in the air; Ella had stopped the knife by using her handcuff.

Their exchange was interrupted as they hear Brandon laugh loudly beside them

"I have an idea." The man says, "Since Matt here wants a fight, well we should give him a fight."

The men in the mall started whooping and hollering at the idea, "Listen here, **girls**." He started, "one of you will fight him to the **death**. Winner gets to go home with the three and the loser goes home with **nothing**. Deal?"

Not a second passed and the girls agree, deciding that Ella should be the one to fight him.

"If you die, I'm going to bring you back to **life** and then I'm gonna **kill** you. Do you understand?" Paula tells her as the others tell her similar things.

"Okay, here we go!" Brandon calls out, "rules, no guns and no help from anybody!"

Everyone looks on as Ella and Matt start circling each other, it was Matt who made the first move; tackling the girl and **crashing** them both through a boutique window.

The two wrestle each other and Matt goes flying back out of the store, he scrambles back up just in time to catch see Ella **jumping** towards him; landing a right hook to his jaw. Everyone could see the scratches on their arm and legs from crashing through the glass.

Ella had a large cut on her back that had started bleeding profusely, Heather saw the other girls itching to help out but they **couldn't**. One wrong move and Brandon could have all of them killed.

It seemed like Ella was gaining the upper hand as she swings around one of the benches, kicking Matt on the chest; hitting a tree and collapsing to the ground.

Out of nowhere, a small axe slides across the floor and stops right beside Matt's leg.

"What the fuck wass that?!" Brandon shouts, looking around to find whoever handed the weapon to the man who was now standing slowly, holding a small silver and red axe in his hand.

"That's mine!" Paula yells, darting forward towards Matt. Santana and Tami stop her by pulling both her arms, "If you attack they're going to **shoot** Ella." Tami says and Paul nods, looking up at the upper floors

Heather follows their gaze and sees a man aiming a gun towards the two fighters; "would they really fire that?" she asks Santana, "Do you really want to **risk** it?"

They snap their heads towards the fight as they hear Ella scream in pain; Matt had cut a long a five inch wound on her leg.

"Ella!" Heather shouts as she feels herself start to panic,

The brunette was down on the floor as Matt approached, a wild look in his eyes, "you're not bringing her anywhere near** my **Naya." He says before raising the axe up.

As he swung down, Ella twisted to the side, making the blade end hit and get stuck in the bench right behind her head.

Matt lets out a groan as the girl kicks him away. The man stumbles back, landing in a pile of broken glass before picking up the **largest** piece.

Ella got up to check on her leg which was bleeding so much it was leaving a small pool of **blood** on the floor.

She hears Matt screaming as he held the knife up high before running towards her.

"Ella!" she heard the girls shout, before everything went black.

The next thing she knew, Matt was on the floor, writhing in pain. She realizes that when she blacked out, the adrenaline coursing through her veins must have put her body in auto-pilot.

She vaguely remembers pulling out the axe from the tree before swinging it **upwards**; burying the blade into Matt's **crotch**.

She looks at her bloody hands before stepping away from the man, "this fight is over." she tells Brandon, he looked like he was ready to vomit as his eyes stare at something on the floor.

Ella follows his gaze and sees half of Matt's **penis** in a puddle of blood, "Kill him." He tells her but she shakes her head, "he's going to die of blood loss anyway."

Surprisingly, the ex-SEAL agrees and gives her a nod, "Go. Your gear is in that room." He says, pointing to the sign that read '**Subway**'.

While everyone was preparing their equipment for the trip back to the prison, Heather walked up to Ella with a first aid kit in hand, "We should bandage this." She says, pointing to the cut on her leg.

"Yeah okay." The girl mumbles, weak from losing so much blood from her leg. She pulls down her pants before sitting on the stool in front of the blonde.

"Let me work on you back, Ells." Tami says followed by the Russian taking off her top, sitting there in her bra and panties.

The other girls start patching her up too; Mica and Santana were taking care of her arms as Paula stitches up her busted-up eyebrow "Stop fussing Ella, it'll get done faster." She mumbles as she snips the excess thread.

After they take care of Ella's wounds, Vanessa and Kevin appear with their bags, "we're ready to go." Kevin announces as they as head for the door. They see Brandon and the guard named Glenn standing near the exit.

"Brandon, thank you for everything, we wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." Heather said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Glenn, thanks for taking care of us." She tells the guard, also giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Brandon clears his throat before addressing the girls, "I'm sorry for how I treated you, I'm sure you understand that wh-"

"No apologies needed, we would have done the same."

"You've proven yourselves **trustworthy**, if you ever make run into the city, feel free to come here." He tells the girls and they all nod.

"I believe this is yours." He says before handing the axe to Paula, "We cleaned it." He adds as the girl takes the weapon from him.

"Thanks."

The eight people make their way outside carefully, leaving Brandon and Glenn alone near the door.

"Why did you let them go so easily?" Glenn asks, normally the ex-SEAL would never let anyone leave with all their gear. "They're good team, when the time comes we might need **them** or…" Brandon starts,

"**Someday** they might need **us**."

* * *

**_Chapter Four – D-Z-O-W-N!_**

**_READ & REVIEW! REVIEW & READ!_**

**_Reviews keep the writers block away :)_**

**_Next chapter we're going back to Naya's POV_**

**_Sorry there was no focus on the other couples this chapter, I'll make up for it next chapter when they come home! :)_**

**_Now for the twitter usernames! ((Nobody is using private anyway so I GUESS this is okay. Be sure to follow them ASAP because they might change their usernames!))_**

**_Mica - hemosfingers_**

**_Paula - HeyaFeelings_**

**_Ella – StuckOnHeya_**

**_Tami - Riverasgasms_**

**_Santana - riverasbee_**

**_Brandon and Glenn are fictional characters!_**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as the last or maybe more!_**

**_P.S. Read my other fics, they're not super horrible, I promise_**

**_xx M_**


	5. Aim Small

_**Heya guys! I'm back for chapter 5!**_

_**thank you thank you thank you for all your feedback and support it's really made this fic better! I'm coming up with storylines and twists non-stop!**_

_**just some replies to reviews!**_

_**NayaLetMeLoveYou: LOOOOL was Matt's death too much tho? Cory's kind of like a mystery to me he's not dead yet and oh my god don't hurt me, sometimes characters have to die to make the story better. :3 i'm not saying who (( but you might see who in this chapter, who knows?))**_

_**Ermergerd: Isn't Ella and Mica just awesome? :3 and here's the update! **_

_**OrgasmicNaya: the fact that you called this fic 'perfect' lemme cry on your shoulder.**_

_**Thuccy: Thaura's one of my OTPs. ;)**_

_**May: Your wish is my command, tadaa next chapter is here!**_

_**Heyalover: I don't even know what to say to that but hdkagdlagdlagdlawu back ^_^**_

_**BrittanaGleek4ever: I hope you'll be happy with the heya I have in this chapter and the next :3**_

_**Sanny: I love you. That's all! SannyTheZombieSlayer!**_

_**Tami: tamtam! :3**_

**_Warning: Except if we follow and talk to the same people you might not know that characters mentioned in this fic and if we're not, i'll be posting their usernames at the end and you can follow these perfect people. :)_**

_**Anyway, enough with me talking,**_**_ here's chapter 5!_**

* * *

_**"Someday they might need us**_

"Take a deep breath and let out about ¾ of it."

"Okay." You mumble and you do as you're told, breathing deep and making sure you hold a little air in your lungs.

"That's good. Now **squeeze**."

"It won't budge." You tell her as you squeeze harder,  
"It's on safety." someone says as one of them move to grab your hand, pressing a red button on the back of the gun.

"Aren't I supposed to **pull** it?" you ask as the hand squeezes yours hard, you hear a soft click followed by a muffled _bang! _

You check the scope and see the lone zombie with its head blown off, "If you **pull** the trigger, it's going to move and you're going to miss." Laura explains as she moves the handle to unload the gun.

You nod and take in the information like you've been doing for the past five days; training and learning everything you can about guns and weapons. You had studied and tried different kinds of firearms: from handguns, shotguns and assault rifles but it was the **sniper rifle** that really got your attention; you liked the rush you get staring down a scope and into the eyes of whatever you were about to kill.

Laura, Hannah and Ximena were the ones in charge of teaching you how to shoot the rifle. You had already told them that you wanted to and they couldn't be **more** enthusiastic, telling you that the group lacked sniper; they only had five who were trained and that each team was supposed to have a pair.

You learn that aside from Hannah and Ximena, who were snipers for Team Cross; Laura, Elke and Cami were also snipers for the other teams. Elke and Cami were shooting for Team Alpha while Laura was for Team Badass.

You watch as Hannah looks through her binoculars in search of another zombie for you to kill. The four of you had made your way into **Ritter Ranch Park** so you could practice shooting without attracting zombies towards the prison, you had started coming here with the three women two days ago when Ace finally let you practice on real zombies after you had spent a good part of the day convincing him that your ankle was better.

It was only today that they felt confident enough to let you try your hand at shooting **live** targets. Or rather, **undead** targets.

"The next one's all you, we won't help…" Ximena starts, "you just have to relax and **aim small.**"

"Aim small?" you parrot, not understanding what she meant.

"Yeah, aim small." Hannah answers before standing up beside you, "if you aim for something **small** like an eye and your shot is off target you would still end up hitting something big, like their head." She explains, what she said actually makes a lot of sense.

"Oh and one more thing, count to **three** then slowly start applying pressure on the trigger. Don't jerk or pull or you're going to mess up your shot." Laura tells you and you nod at their instructions, trying to process everything that they said.

Along with learning everything there is to know about guns you've also been trying to keep the worry in the back of your mind, there still hasn't been any news from the rescue party for Heather and it's been almost a week since they've left.

'**_We'll be back, ASAP._**' You remember Mica saying as you give them the ring. They needed to prove to the blonde that you were with them, Heather would see the silver band and **believe** them. She **has** to.

"We have another one coming and you will **not** believe who this is." Hannah announces and you quickly shake your head clear before moving your scope to where she was looking.

"No way." You mumble to yourself, blinking hard to make sure you weren't hallucinating.

"What who is it?" Ximena and Laura ask curiously from above you. Looking up, you see Laura grabbing the binoculars from Hannah.

After a second you hear, "Holy **shit**, that's **Oprah**."

"She's all yours, Naya." Hannah says encouragingly and you suddenly feel your heart trying to explode out of your chest, this was going to be the first time you kill someone on your own.

"Relax." Laura says before touching your shoulder, immediately making you loosen up.

"Okay, right. Count and squeeze." You say, more to yourself than to anyone else.

You shake your shoulders to relieve the tension before looking through the scope once again.

Oprah suddenly stops near a red sedan, "now's your chance, aim for the head." Ximena says and you take a deep breath.

**_1…_**

**_2…_**

You jump a little when the zombie starts groaning and banging on the window of a car that was parked beside it, "Shit." You mumble to your self, cracking your neck before taking another deep breath and taking aim.

**_1…_**

**_2…_**

**_3…_**

You count it in your head as you slowly apply pressure to the trigger, suddenly another head appears on your scope before you could fire, a **human**. "There's a **kid** down there!" you tell the girls.

"What? **Where**?" Laura asks, pointing the binoculars towards the car, "Shit. Hannah-"

"We can't use the other guns we brought; it's going to make too much noise and it's too far for Paula's crossbow." Ximena says and you all agree, not even bothering to look away from the little girl crying in the car.

"We **need** to get closer." Ximena adds, pulling out the baseball bat from the back of the truck.

"On it. Watch our backs, will you?" Hannah tells you before grabbing the bowie knife from your belt,

You watch as the two carefully make their way closer to the girl, ducking and moving through the cars littering the highway, "If you get a **clear** shot, take it." Laura tells you as she watches through her binoculars.

"Do you want to take over?" you ask her, handing her the rifle

"No. Consider this your test. Just stay calm, breathe and shoot on point." The girl tells you as she walks to the truck, grabbing another bat.

"Laura this is **crazy**, you have to help them. What if it was Thuccy down there instead of them?" You ask, offering her the gun; panicking as you watch the two women approach the vehicle

"I'd still make you shoot. Aside from clearing out enemies from a distance, this is what a sniper does, provide **cover** for her team." She explains, pushing the rifle back towards you before looking through her binoculars again

"Load your barrel." She tells you and for a moment you can't move, **why** was she putting the lives of her friends in your hands?

"They're a few meters from the car, Naya. You **need** to load the gun in case something goes wrong." She says as she looks at you with a worried look and you realize what she was doing;

She was **trusting** you.

"Ximena, you're clear for now." Laura whispers into her little radio,

"Got it." You hear the girl answer as you go prone; lying down on your stomach and loading the gun.

"Stay frosty though, Naya's got eyes on you but we can't see if there's anything **behind** the cars."

"Copy that." Hannah confirms; her voice, calm.

You see them as they reach the car where the girl was locked in and watch as Ximena waves the girl back, you guess she was telling her to move away from the window.

At the same time, Hannah moves quickly to drive the knife into Oprah's head just as Ximena swings the bat against the car window, shattering it.

The sound of the car alarm was so loud you could hear it from where you were positioned, almost a **hundred** yards away.

You just knew it was going to attract **something**.

You watch while Hannah breaks the driver side window and pulls out a bunch of wires, killing the alarm.

As the two girls pull the kid out from the car you could see a walker stand up behind them, making the kid scream and accidentally pull Ximena halfway through the broken window.

Hannah quickly tries to pull her out but her jacket was stuck in one of the shards sticking out from the broken window. You feel you throat go dry as you watch the zombie stumble closer to the three girls.

"Don't **think** about what's happening, just shoot." You hear Laura's calm voice from beside you and you could see her hands and legs shaking, she wanted to help.

Shaking your head clear you adjust the rifle on your shoulder before taking aim.

'**_Aim small._**' You think to yourself as you aim for its ear.

'**_Breathe_**.' Seeing the zombie and the kid crying for help was threatening to bring back memories of Chord and John but you push down the sinking feeling as you adjust your aim.

'**_Count._**' You close your eyes for a second before slowly squeezing the trigger; squeezing not pulling.

**_1…_**

**_2… _**you count as the zombie grabs hold of Hannah

**_3… _**

You see Hannah struggling to keep the zombies mouth away from her, holding it's head **high** above her; you squeeze hard and hear a **click** before the gun fires; ignoring the recoil as you keep your eyes on the vapor trail.

You could see everything happen at once, Ximena getting free of the window and falling to the ground, the kid screaming and the bullet curving in the air before hitting the undead right above the ear; killing it instantly.

"That was **impressive**." Laura says with a relieved breath.

The three girls make their way back to you without anymore incident, you stand up and check on the kid, "Are you okay?" you ask her and she nods as she moves to bury her face in your hair.

"What's your name?" you ask her gently, rubbing her back to stop her crying.

"It's A-al-Alexand-dra." The kid chokes out.

"You're safe now **Alexandra**, we promise." You tell her as you run your fingers through her curly brown hair.

After a few moments, Laura leads her to car so the kid could relax. You turn to the two girls who were checking themselves for any cuts or scrapes, "Is the kid okay?" you ask them

"She wasn't bitten and there wasn't anyone else in the car. She's **barely** ten years old, how could someone just **leave** her there?" Hannah asks as she grabs the water bottle from your bag; you didn't really know either, so you just shrug your shoulders and shake your head.

"Are **you** alright?" you ask her but it was Ximena who turns to you to give you a tight hug, "Thank you for saving her." She whispers, "Are you two-?" you ask and they both smile at you.

"Is **everyone** in the camp…?" You drift off as your eyes widen, making the two women laugh,

"Of course not, Naya." Hannah tells you, patting you lightly on the shoulder

"How long have you two been together?" you ask them

"A little over a month, you could say we're still in that honeymoon stage." Hannah answers with a wink, "Mena was the one who brought me to the camp."

You smile at the two women who were looking lovingly and lustfully at one another, "Did you two meet over twitter too?"  
"How did you know about that?"  
"Call it an educated guess."

The two women laugh before turning to you, "Yeah, all of us did."

"Ximena was the sweetheart."

"Hannah was the bitch… who was secretly really very sweet." They tell you before kissing each other softly.

A minute later, Laura steps out of the car; running her fingers through her hair, "She's asleep but she's really shaken up." She says to the group and you simply nod. To be honest, you're all surprised to find someone **alive** out here in the highway, let alone a **child**.

"That was good shooting, Nay." Laura tells you, a smile on her face, "I'm sure the team is going to feel more confident knowing **you** have their backs covered."

"Which team am I going to join?" You ask her,

"You're going to be in **Team Badass** with me; we're going to be covering Mica, Ella, Paula, May, Thuccy." She tells you and you couldn't help but feel proud that you get to be a part of their team.

"Will I get my own gun?"

"If we can find more guns, I don't see why not?"

"Oh." You couldn't stop the disappointment from creeping into your tone.

Laura laughs lightly before picking up the rifle off of the floor, "you're pretty good with this, do you think you can use this **just** until we can get you your own?"

The smile on your face says it all as she hands you the rifle, it felt like being handed and award or a baby, "What kind of gun is it?" you ask her as stare along the barrel of the rifle.

"It's a **bolt-action Remington 700vls rifle with a wooden stock**; it's lightweight and very accurate at ranges below a thousand yards." She explains like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"You lost me at 'bolt-action'." You tell her, scratching the back of your head in confusion. Hannah moves to grab the gun from you before moving the handle at the top of the rifle, "this is the **bolt handle**, you use it to open and lock the **bolt** which covers the **breech** or the place where the bullet sits before you load it into the **barrel**." she says as she point to the area right in front of the handle, "this bolt is what you use to load the gun, hence the name '**Bolt-Action**'."

You take the rifle back and tinker with the parts, "Okay, I get it. What guns do **you** have?" you ask them as you all make your way back to the truck.

You take your seat in front as Laura sits on the driver seat while the other two girls take their place in the back.

"Aside from our handguns and melee weapons, Ximena uses her own custom made **AR-15** while Hannah uses a **Beretta A400**."

"English please?"

"I use an assault rifle and Hannah uses a shotgun." Ximena laughs as she holds on to the other girl's hand.

"Oh, okay. What about you **Laur**, what do you use?" You ask her, curious as she's also a sniper like you.

"I have two guns back at camp, I have a **Remington m24** and **Remington 783**; both guns have a synthe—plastic stock." She tells you

"I'm just gonna guess that those are rifles too." You tell her before checking on Alexandra, "is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Hannah answers as you all make your way back to the prison, "We have to head back, you have** weapons training** with Thuccy, May, and Naomi…"

"Right, okay." You mumble as you lean back and close your eyes, before you fall asleep you hear Laura speaking again,

"…Then you have **first-aid **with Cami and Gabi; plus you have to learn using the assault rifle from Alex, the handgun from Elke, and the crossbow from Ace."

* * *

"So, May?"

"Yeah?"

"So you're…um…" you start shyly, you had just finished training with Thuccy and Naomi on how to use and attack using melee weapons when you see her loading bullets into the magazines, obviously unable to physically train.

"I'm what?" she asks you, her British accent making you smile, you've always wanted to talk to someone with an English accent.

"You're pregnant?" you finally choke out

"Last time I checked." She giggles lightheartedly

"How did you…um…?" you ask and suddenly you feel like your intruding on her private life.

"I didn't **cheat** on her if that's what you're thinking." She answers, the friendly smile completely gone from her face

"That's not what I-"you say defensively, shaking your head and hands not wanting her to take it the wrong way, she laughs before nudging you with her shoulder, "I'm just messing with you, we conceived through **insemination** a few weeks before all this started." She explains, rubbing her stomach in a gentle circle. "That's a big step in one year, what if all this had never happened; would you still have done it? What if she left you?"

You didn't mean for it to sound harsh or mean, it was just an honest question and luckily May took it without being too offended, "We didn't **know** this was going to happen when we got it done."

"But how do you know? How did you decide on such a huge thing?" you ask her and it was Thuccy who answers, walking up from behind May with Laura on her side,

"When you can't live without that person in your life; When they're like your best **friend**, your **girlfriend**, your **wife**, your **mistress** and your **drug **all in one, you have everything you need in one person; you feel secure about them and the choices you make with them." She tells you as she looks at Laura

"But Paula left you alone to find Heather, even though she knew you were pregnant; what if she-"

"She's **not** going to die; nobody dies easily when they have something to live **for**." May tells you firmly, "She went because you saved her life in the desert, she owed you her life."

You nod and say nothing more, you didn't want to upset her; you knew she was feeling anxious too. They've been gone for **far** too long and you understand that she was on edge; after all, it was also the love of her life out there trying to save the love of yours.

You watch as Thuccy and Laura take care of May, checking on how she feels and if she needed anything. Seeing such a strong friendship made you smile as you make you way towards the clinic.

Cami and Gabi have spent two hours teaching you how to properly do a double square knot over a large wound when Alexandra approaches you, "N-naya…" she says carefully, holding her hand in front of her.

"What is it baby girl?" You ask as you kneel down in front of her

"I cut it by accident, it hurts." She wines, showing you her index finger that had a cut along the side,

"Where did you get it cut?"

"Thuccy and Naomi were practicing with the pretty lady name el-elke and they told me to stay back but I didn't, I picked up one of the **knives** and it cut me." She pouts as you take the bandage out of the pack.

You see the flesh of her finger as you take the clean water from the bag, "This is going to sting a little," you tell her as you squeeze the liquid out to clean the area of the wound, "hold it steady and I'm going to bandage it, okay?"

You lean down to grab the antiseptic spray and bandages out of the bag, when you move to start fixing up the her finger, you suddenly notice that the cut was gone, there was a little blood left but the cut along the finger had disappeared,

"What the?" you mumble, flipping the girl's hand and even switching to the other, thinking that your eyes must been playing with you.

"How the **hell** did this-"

You're cut off by the sound of the gate being opened, "They're here!" Mariana and Alex shout from above the gates. You turn just in time to see Alexandra run towards her room; making a mental note to find her when everything's settled.

You could feel your feet running beneath you, stopping at the edge of the courtyard as the **four** motorcycles make its way into the prison; you're confused as it's followed closely by a black pick-up.

"What the hell? They weren't supposed to be **rescuing** people." You hear ace mumble from behind you before he moves towards the groups. You follow close behind, anxious to see the blonde.

You watch as the people on the bikes step off, quickly making their way towards the car. Suddenly, you realize that you didn't know **who** these people were, they were using the bikes that Ella and the others used but the five girls were **nowhere** to be seen.

The driver of the truck also jumps down, opening all the doors of the car, everyone around them stops to watch and you see the strangers pulling out **lifeless** bodies down from the car,

"**Help us!**" one of the girls shout and you see her pull out Mica's body from the back of the truck; you run without thinking, grabbing the unconscious girl by the leg before helping the girl carry her to one of the benches scattered around the yard.

"What **happened** to them?!" you ask as you bunch up your jacket under Mica's head,

"We found them passed out in the desert, we thought they were zombies and we were about to pass them by when this **blonde** girl waved us to down."

Your heart jumps at the word 'blonde' but the girl doesn't seem to notice as she looks at her group carrying the others off of the truck, "They were in some kind of fight, they're still alive but **really** beaten up. Like someone took a sledgehammer and smacked it on each of them." She says disbelievingly before heading back to the car.

You look on at the carnage and panic; Tami and Santana are placed on the tables on either side of Mica as Thuccy and Laura carry Paula and Ella being towards the grassy area near the trucks. All of them were **unconscious**. All of them looked **lifeless**.

"Naya?" You hear a familiar voice say from behind you, making you smile instantly,

"**Bee**!"

"Nay!" another voice say just as you turn around,

"**Vanessa**!"

You turn around to see them standing side by side, covered in dirt. The tears instantly start falling as you feel them wrap their arms around you, "I'm so happy you guys are safe…" you breathe out, closing your eyes as you settle in their touch.

"Naya?" you hear a choked voice say from somewhere far; it was the voice you could pick out in a crowd, the voice that you've been needing to hear, that voice you love **most**.

You turn slowly and see a head of blonde hair over the crowd; you feel your heart jump out of your chest as you see the bluest eyes in the world.

"**HEATHER**!" You shout, unable to stop yourself from running towards her at full speed

Her arms open and you jump to her, feeling like your flying as you crash into her, your bodies flush together. You wrap your arms around her neck as you fell her arms around your waist, pulling you closer to her.

"Naya…" She breathes out, like she couldn't believe she was holding you.

"You're safe." You whisper to her as the tears fall freely from your face.

"Because of them." She tells you before pulling away and brushing the hair off of your face and smiling at you; her azure eyes raking your body.

"I'm okay." You tell her, a stupid smile on your face. Heather nods before she leans in close, kissing your forehead slowly.

"**Sanny**!" you hear Cami shout, drawing the attention of crowd towards Santana. She had just woken up and was already crawling her way off of the table,

"Mica?" You hear her call out, "Cami, where is **she**? Where's Mica?"

"San, she's still-" Cami starts but is cut off as the girl starts walking towards Mica, her right arm **hanging limp** on her side.

She reaches her and you realize that Mica had still not come to, "**Babe**… Wake up, C-c'mon. We're **home**." Sanny begs the girl, touching her cheeks and pressing on it a little; trying to wake her up.

"Santana, she's-" Mica starts to say but before she could finish you see Tami grab her shoulder before pulling her away, **limping** as she makes her way to Mica and Sanny.

Heather pulls you closer to them and you could see Sanny and Tami wiping tears from their eyes, "Tami…" Santana whispers and you see Tami shake her head in disbelief

"Mica…" you hear Tami say,

"We're here, **Micu**. Wake up. **Please**?" Sanny says tearfully, running her hand through Mica's disheveled hair.

When there was still no response from the girl, the two broke down, hiding their face in Mica's hair and shoulder.

"Where's Mica?" you hear Paula ask to nobody in particular, you turn and see her with Ella leaning on her shoulder, they both look like they went through hell. Your eyes meet and you look at Mica; prompting her to look there.

"Oh God. We were **too late**." Ella says, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

The two of them make their way to the table while Kevin and Vanessa stand beside you, "She saved us, we were attacked and we couldn't get away, it was running so **fast**." Kevin tells you, his voice far away like he was having a flashback.

"She told us to keep going before she turned the bike around and fought that—that—**THING**. By the time we got to where they were, she was already lying unconscious on the ground with that thing holding the bike over her head about to crush her to death."

"Paula shot it with her crossbow and it dropped the bike right beside Mica, we tried to grab and run but that thing was just too strong." Heather tells you, shaking her head lightly and you watch as the two girl reach Mica.

"**God damn it**, Mica! I told you not to be a **fucking** hero!" Ella shouts, fisting the girls collar and lifting her up.

She shakes her a little but when she doesn't get any response either, she lays her back down slowly before looking away and wiping her cheeks.

"Is she-" Thuccy asks weakly, holding on to Laura; both their eyes wide as they stare at her friend's limp body.

Santana slowly leans her head close to Mica and you could her say, "Don't you **dare**… Don't you dare **leave** me… I just **found** you…"

"Don't you dare leave us behind!" Tami shouts, slapping Mica hard across the face. Seeing them lose someone they love made you look away; knowing how much these girls meant to each other, how they treated each other like sister and then having one of them taken away, you couldn't take the guilt. **You** sent her out. **You** killed her.

A moment later you hear coughing and you quickly snap your head towards the girls, you smile wide and let out a relieved breath; Mica had woken up.

"Jesus-**fucking**-Christ, Mica! You scared us!" Paula says, wrapping her arms around the girl; the other girls along with Thuccy and Laura, surrounding Mica in a group hug.

Mica took a moment to breathe, looking around before meeting your teary gaze, you nod once at each other before she turns to her friends, "Who the hell **slapped** me?"

* * *

"I'm so glad you're here now, you have no idea." You tell Heather while you play with a lock of her blonde hair,

"Me too; Vanessa, Kevin and I went to your house and saw all the dead zombies inside but we couldn't find you, that's when Brandon found us." She tells you, playing with the hem of your shirt.

"**Brandon**?"  
"Some ex-military, he has a group hiding in a mall; he saved us. Matt, Ryan, Melissa and Amber were already there when we got to the camp."

"Remind me to thank him when all this is over."

"I will."

"I'm glad **Mama A** is safe along with the others." You tell her, relieved that there were other people knew that were still alive.

"About that, Naya; I have to tell you something." Heather tells you sleepily. The two of you had been resting in your room for a while.

After settling in Vanessa and Kevin, Heather decided not to get a different room, instead she wanted to share yours. When the two of you had started to relax she just kind of settled on your **bed**, beside **you**, in **your** arms.

"What is it?" You ask her as you start playing with her hair, relaxed now that you knew Ella, Tami and the rest of the girls were now being kept in the infirmary for observation; just as a precaution in case they have any complications.

"It's about **Matt**."

"What about him?"

"He's dead."

"Oh… I thought-" you say lowly, not sure how to react

"We **had** to kill him."

"What? Why?" You say as you twist to look at her,

"He went crazy; he told me he'd kill me if I left to find you." The blonde pouts and you stop yourself from cooing her. To be honest, you weren't all that sad that he was dead. You didn't really like him anyway,

"Ella cut his **balls** off." Heather laughs, her body shaking above you

"Ew." You say, trying to stop your self from bursting out in laughter,

"Well, technically, his **dick**."

"I'm surprised Ella even **found** it…" you say out loud, before laughing along with Heather, "Oh God, that was mean, I'm sorry."

The two of you stay in comfortable silence as you hear people walking around outside; out of curiosity you stand up and pull Heather along with you. You make it to the balcony overlooking the courtyard when you see the group that came in earlier walking along with Ace.

"We should thank you and your team." Ace tells the strangers, shaking hands with the girl you were talking to earlier, "It's really no problem. My name is **Julia** and this is my twin brother **Julian**." She introduces, waving her hand at the blonde boy standing beside her,

"You **saved** my girls; I'm in your debt." He tells them humbly,

"**Anyone** would have done the same."

"You know that's a lie." Ace tells her confidently.

"Anyway, you still have to stay vigilant, **whatever** got to those girls is still alive; there were no corpses anywhere near where we found them." Julia warns and you feel your heart sink; suddenly you want to Laura's gun near you.

"We will but we could use more hands in here, **if** you know what I mean." He tells Julia and you catch that he was trying to make them stay.

"We have all these families to protect and having injured fighters is never good." He adds and you could faintly see Julia nod; thinking about it for a minute.

"This is the rest of my team; **Coco**, **Tyler**, and **Vivien**…" she tells him as each girl she calls raises their hand, "We'll be at your disposal." She says to Ace; somehow you feel a little relieved that they decided to stay in the prison.

"Great!" Ace says happily, "We'll be giving you rooms of your own."

"Thank you." It was Julian who answers as he grabs his bag from the truck and follows his team towards the quarters.

When everyone had cleared, the dancer suddenly turns to you "Did you hear that?" Heather says, her tone what you expected, she sounded **scared**.

"Yeah, they're staying; don't you **like** them?" you ask her curiously and she shakes her head.

"Not that! The first part, she says that **thing** that attacked us is still alive." She tells you as you both head into your room

"Don't worry! I know how to shoot a gun now and we'll be safe in here." You tell her as you grab the rifle from the top bunk.

"When did **you** learn to shoot?" she asks; her eyes wide and her mouth in an open-mouthed smile.

"Yesterday." You admit as you test the action on the gun.

"Well, I want to help too." She says proudly before sitting down on the bed.

"How?" you ask her. Heather smiles at you before answering cheerfully

"I want to be a **medic**, so I can save lives."

* * *

_**Chapter five D-Z-O-W-N!**_

**_READ & REVIEW! REVIEW & READ!_**

**_Let me know what you want to see next chapter! :3_**

**_xxM_**

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**_Now for the twitter usernames! ((Nobody is using private anyway so I GUESS this is okay. Be sure to follow them ASAP because they might change their usernames!))_**

**_Ace - TheLoserKidYo_**

**_Naomi - naaaomiholt_**

**_Elke - SnixRivera_**

**_Mica - hemosfingers_**

**_Paula – HeyaFeelings_**

**_Tami – riverasgasms_**

**_Santana - riverasbee_**

**_Hannah - mcverass_**

**_Ximena – OrgasmicNaya_**

**_Laura - quinchels_**

**_Thuccy - santanasklaus_**

**_May – magickunicorn24_**

**_Cami – TheGayProps_**

**_Gabi – diannacatgron_**

**_Alex – AlexWilliamson_**

**_Mariana - derphemo_**

**_Julia/Julian – NayaGermany_**

**_Coco - agronick_**

**_Vivien – VJusticePower_**

**_Tyler –tylaahrivera_**


	6. The Same Yet Different

**_Hey guys! Sorr_****_y for the delayed update! Anyway, here it is, Chapter 6!_**

**_Had a bit of trouble with some parts and I wanna thank my writers angel, Hannah aka Rowan aka mcverass for helping me power through this chapter!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_"CHORD!"_**

**_You watch in horror as your see yourself help Chord, biting down on the Cory's neck; opening him up so Chord could bite down on his arm._**

**_Lea screams from beside you as she tries to free herself from Dianna's grasp._**

**_"You killed him!." You hear her say and you realize that she was looking right at you. She could see you._**

**_"How could you?!_**

You jump awake and you realize that you've been dreaming.

"Jesus Christ." You mumble to yourself, suddenly thankful that Heather decided to sleep on the top bunk; you wouldn't want to wake her up because of a nightmare.

Reaching over to a bottle of water on your bedside table, you try to make sense of your dream; was it your **conscience**? Did **you **really feel like you killed him?

**No**. He saved you, he **knew** the risk.

If that was true, then why couldn't you shake the feeling that you had something to do with his death?

Did Lea think the?

What about Dianna?

Would Heather think you **killed** Cory?

You didn't want to think about it, all you knew was that you never asked him to save you.

In retrospect, you realize that you haven't seen Lea around since that day. Did that mean Cory was still alive?

**Impossible.**

It's been a **week,** it would be impossible since the virus only took two days before it kills the infected.

All this thinking was making the room feel like it was shrinking so you decide to step out. You had just gotten out of your cell when you see **Lea** walking out of hers, holding a towel in one hand and looking frantic. Just **great**.

"Lea?" you call out, squinting your eyes to get a clearer look at the small brunette through the darkness. She hesitates for a second but then continues walking, **pretending** like she didn't hear you.

Even though she obviously did; you **know** she did.

"Lea, wait!" You call after her again, making her stop in her tracks.

"What?" she asks quickly without even looking in your direction.

You're taken aback by her aggression as you watch her slowly turn towards you. "I haven't seen you in a while, um, how's Cory?" you ask her

"How's **Cory**?" She parrots, her eyes wide. You figured she would be a little sensitive to the topic but this look of anger in her eyes just took you off-guard.

"I-is he… okay?" You ask, hesitating because you were unsure whether to use 'Okay", 'Human' or 'Alive'

Lea let's out a sharp breathe before smiling and shaking her head; running her fingers through her hair, "You know what, **Naya**? Screw you. Don't even **pretend** like you care about him when the only thing you ever cared about more than **yourself** was getting her here." She says harshly, pointing towards the room you share with Heather.

You're rendered speechless by the pure rage pouring out of the brunette, "Well, Congratu-**fucking**-lations. I guess nothing else matters since you got what you wanted." She says angrily, crossing her arms in front of her.

You **never** wanted this.

You never wanted him to **die**.

"That's not fair, Lea. I never **wanted** all this to happen." You say, trying to defend yourself.

"**Fair**?!" she whispers loudly before leaning her face forward, moving closer to you.

"You know what's not fair? Having the person you love in your arms and **then** having them taken away, **that's** not fair."

"Look, Lea, I'm sorry. I just needed to have Heather here with me; I can't live without her." Looking right at Lea before stealing a glance towards your room where the blonde was sleeping.

"If it wasn't for Cory you wouldn't even be **alive** to see her, the **least** you could have done is thank him." She says as she turns away from you.

You were speechless. Because she was right, Cory **saved** you that day; he sacrificed his own life for you.

Your heart falls to your feet and shatter into a thousand little pieces, how could you be so **cold-hearted**? How could you have left Lea alone to deal with it?

You try to tell yourself that you were just kept busy with training, that it **wasn't** your fault that you barely had time to eat, let alone check in on Cory.

But you should have **had** the time. You should have **made** time.

But you didn't.

Because all you cared about was getting Heather to the prison.

You suddenly remember that you've never even met **Cesar's** wife or **John's** mom; you didn't even know where **Alexandra** was. You were so lost in your own world that you forgot the other people who lost everything, right before your eyes.

"But it's too late now, I'm going to end this ton-" Lea stops herself by covering her mouth with her hands;

She was **going **to end it?

"I'm sorry. I have to go." She says quickly before running down the stairs towards the far end of the prison where Cory was being kept.

Before you could think too much into what she just said, you hear a soft voice coming from your cell,

"Naya?"

You had just stepped into the room when you see the blonde sitting up on the top bunk. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning like the angel that she is.

She looked so peaceful that for a second you could have almost made yourself **forget** what was happening to the world outside.

**Almost**.

"Good morning." You whisper to her, a large smile on your face as you watch her jump down.

"G'Morning. Where were you?" she mumbles as she pulls you close for a tight hug. "I thought I was back in the mall. For a second, I thought I lost you again."

You lean back and grab her face with both hands, stroking your right thumb over her right cheek, "I was just talking to Rachel. I'd never leave you alone; I wouldn't survive being away from you again." You tell her with a smile before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She takes your bottom lip between her own before sucking on it gently as she tangles her long fingers in your hair. The two of you hadn't kissed in so long but the moment she touches her lips to your, it felt as if the two of you had **never** stopped.

Your heart jumps as you feel her placing her hands on your hips, pushing you back against the small bedside table; making the water bottle shake.

Her hands make their way into your shirt and you bite your lip hard just to stop a moan from escaping as she lightly runs her warm hands up your stomach to tease the flesh right under your nipples before moving back down and wrapping her arms around your waist,

"Ugh." You let out what sounds like a cross between a moan and a growl as she starts to pull away with a smile, "Sorry, It's just that I've wanted to do that for so long, I'll behave better from now on, I promise."

You're not sure if you should be sad that she stopped or happy that you know you can make her do it again but she was right, this wouldn't be the right place.

"Um, yeah, right of course, we have to behave." You say before shaking your head to clear the haze.

"Okay." She answers and you smile at her before pulling her close, locking your arms around her waist and taking in the familiar strawberry scent. As much as you wanted to, you just couldn't, especially not with Dianna right next door.

A moment later you both hear a soft knock from the door, "Good morning ladies, breakfast will be ready by eight." Elke says with a bright smile.

"Okay, thanks." You smile back

"We just have to finish getting the camp cleaned up then we'll call you when the food is ready." Naomi explains before grabbing Elke's hand and turning towards the stairs,

"What's going on?" Heather asks you

"The **military** is coming today to give us supplies; I guess they're trying to figure out where to put everything."

"Want to see how we can help?" You ask as you pull her out of the dark cell, "They're all pretty busy."

Heather lets out a yawn as she stretches out her arms and back, making her abs peek out from under her shirt "Yeah, okay as long as I have **you** all to myself later," she tells you before taking her outstretched hand.

"Deal." You smile at her before you both make your way down the stairs.

* * *

With the military was coming in to drop the supplies; the whole camp was busy making space for everything that they needed as you and Heather make your way into the large familiar warehouse. You open the door and see that Santana and Tami were busy moving boxes of ammunition and weapons around the Armory while Mica sat on one of the larger gun crates.

Santana approaches Mica and places a quick kiss on her lips before grabbing the boxes from the girl's hand, "I'm not **disabled**, San. I can move a box of bullets without killing myself." Mica says defensively, grabbing five boxes of rifle bullets from the table before making her way towards the other end of the room.

You notice that she was hunched over and was favoring her right side, she was **still **hurt.

You dart from your place beside Heather to help Mica, "What the hell do you think you're **doing**? You should be **resting**!" you scold her as you take the boxes from her hands and placing it on the stack.

You notice that Santana and Tami were giving Mica the "I-told-you-so" look as Heather pulls her towards the table.

"Anything we can do to help?" You ask them, causing the girls to look at you

"Okay yeah, sure. We just need to move **all** those boxes from **there**…" Tami starts as she points to the large stack of bullets, "To **here**…" She adds, placing a box of handgun ammo on one of the stacks.

"Okay." Heather says quickly as she moves to grab four boxes at once. You shake your head at her eagerness just as the blonde comes back for another set of boxes,

"Have you guys seen Cami or Gabi, anywhere?" you ask the group before you grab boxes and start moving them as well.

"I saw Cami helping out Gina and Naomi count the people in the prison earlier." Santana tells you as she grabs the last couple of rifle ammos, "I haven't seen Gabi."

"She's in the infirmary, taking care of Ella and Paula." Tami says out loud before smiling at you,

"Are they okay?' Heather asks, her voice laced with concern for the two girls that saved her.

You watch Mica drop her gaze and for a second you think that something bad had happened, "Paula's fine, she just has a broken wrist." Mica tells you, a small smile on her face. You smile a little; maybe they were all going to be okay.

"Will she be okay?"

"She broke her **right** wrist so May's not too happy about it." Santana laughs and at first you're confused, but quickly blush as you realize what she was implying.

"They sounded just **fine** last night, so did you and Mica. It's like she didn't even feel any pain." Tami teases before moving another set of boxes.

"Wanky." You laugh, making Sanny and Mica blush hard.

"Shut up, Tam." Mica scolds her before handing Santana another five boxes.

"What about Ella?" Heather asks from beside you, causing you to glance at her. You see her worried ocean eyes, "She flew straight against that rock yesterday? Is she okay?"

A minute passes and still nobody answers leaving the room silent, "Ella is **fine**." You hear from behind you, everyone turns around to see Ella walking towards the group; keeping her right arm against her left ribcage, holding it tight. She looked so **fragile**. So **broken**.

"Ella! Gabi told you **not** to leave the bed!" A voice comes from outside and you see Thuccy running after her,

"I'm fine, Thuccy." Ella says, rolling her eyes at the girl. It made it look like she had been saying it a lot and was just tired of explaining.

"Can somebody **please** talk some sense into this girl? Four broken ribs and a collapsed lung is **not** fine." the Asian says just as Laura walks into the warehouse, "I need your cuddles and can you please kick Ella's ass for not listening to me?" She says before grabbing Laura's arm and pulling her in for a tight hug.

Laura plants a slow kiss on the smaller girl and you notice the other girls were paying them no mind but you couldn't look away from the two women making out in front of you. Suddenly you feel yourself getting **warmer** as you watch Laura push Thuccy against one of the crates near the back.

The two separate when air became a necessity and you realize that you're panting along with them,

"Can I kick her ass, later?" Laura asks as she tries to regain her breath

"Okay, what do you want to do right now?" Thuccy says breathlessly before smiling at the brunette

"**You.**"

The two suddenly says their goodbyes to the group before running out the door and the others just mumble and wave their hands without even looking. You turn to your right where you notice Heather staring at the door.

She was watching them too.

Thoughts race through your head as you stare at her, usually, bright blue eyes grow dark with want.

**_Did she watch them?_**

**_Is she as turned on as you?_**

**_Would you stop her if she just attacked you right now?_**

**_No, no you wouldn't_**. You were so turned on you think you might actually puke and if Heather wanted to take you here in front of these girls, you'd probably let her.

You're thoughts stop as soon as you feel Heather's on your own. "What are you doing?" You ask and subtly try to get your heart under control

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She says and you notice that her voice was at a lower pitch than normal. You swallow hard before you feel her start playing with your fingers, "I'm holding your hand." She finishes with a smile before moving behind you and grabbing your other hand; interlacing your fingers together.

She slowly leans on the table and spreads her legs a little before grabbing you by the hips and pulling you to lean back on her. You feel the soft material of your sweatpants giving way to the stronger fabric of her jeans; your breath hitches as you feel the material of her pants pushing **against** your ass.

You let out a silent breath and feel her hands crawling from your sides towards your abs, wrapping her strong arms around you with a contented sigh, "I thought I'd **never** get to hold you like this again." She says quietly.

You close your eyes and let yourself drown in her smell and her voice; smiling as you always do whenever you feel her skin on yours.

Completely forgetting where you were and who was around, you lean back and twist your face to the left and plant a chaste kiss on Heather's jaw, just below her right ear. You could hear her give a low moan and feel her finger **digging** into your hips; you had missed feeling her and touching her like this but as much as you wanted to kiss her, there and then you remember the other people in the room.

A moment later you hear a knock coming from the armory door, making you snap your eyes open and almost jump out of your skin to get away from Heather. The girls obviously didn't hear the knock over the sound of them debating on which one between Mica and Ella is the most severely injured and should stay in the clinic; the debate had gotten loud since Santana had of course agreed with Ella, saying that Mica should be the one to stay prompting Mica to threaten Tami if she didn't side with her. The four women stopped talking though once they see who was making her way inside.

"Have you guys seen Naya?" you hear a soft feminine voice say from outside the door.

"**Dianna**! I'm in here!" You call out but not before shooting Heather an apologetic look

A moment later, Dianna walks in and greets the girls by the door; walking up to you quickly. She looked like she was about to pass out, her eyes were wide and scared, her skin was sweaty and her hands were cold as you feel her grab your arm.

"What's wrong?" you ask her as she reaches you and Heather; the dancer standing tall behind you.

"It's Lea and Cory."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Heather asks as the three of you make your way to the **west** end of the prison. This side was reserved in case the rest of the prison was filled; it was separated from the rest of the camp by a four-meter high **wall** that had only had **one** heavy steel door to get in or out of. This place used to house the most **violent** of criminals and right now one of these four-hundred rooms were being used by Lea and Cory.

"We're going to see how Cory is doing. Mark is already there keeping an eye on them." Dianna answers as she pushes the steel door open,

"Is he sick?" Heather says, obviously confused and you feel like you want to smack your forehead.

You haven't told her.

"Dianna, wait." You tell the hazel-eyed blonde, "I haven't gotten around to telling her yet."

"Telling me **what**?" The dancer asks, tilting her head to the side, "What's wrong with Cory?"

"The day we got here, something **terrible** happened…" Dianna starts carefully and you see Heather looking at her, ready to listen to what she had to say, "Chord was here and he told everyone, even Mark, that he was **sick**. He was hiding in one of the rooms above mine and after everyone had dinner, Mark and I brought him dinner."

You listen intently as this was new information to you, "… When we got to his room he looked so pale and he was covered in sweat. Mark tried to wake him up but he wouldn't budge and when he checked his pulse he quickly pushed me out saying that he was dead."

You hear Heather gasp from beside you and turn to see her wide eyes filled with tears; squeezing her hand helped her calm down.

"We ran to Ace to let him know and he asked us if he had any bite marks; Mark told him that Chord had a bandage around his shoulder but that he wasn't sure if it was a bit or not. He asked Naomi and Elke to check on him but before we could get back to the cell we heard the screaming." She tells Heather, her eyes looking at something far away.

"**Screaming**?" the blue-eyed blonde asks, squeezing your hand while Dianna continues the story and start making her way towards Cory's room; you and Heather following close behind.

"Chord was bitten and when he died he **turned** into a zombie, he attacked a child and it was a mess…" Dianna says, shaking her head.

"I tried to save that kid but he wouldn't go down, I emptied a clip into him but he kept going." You say slowly, replaying the scene in your mind.

"The other girls were able to kill him but not before he got the chance to bite Cory." Dianna finishes

"So Cory's infected?" Heather asks as the three of you reach the Cory's door.

"Not anymore." She answers before opening the door; revealing Mark and Lea.

As the door swung open you're immediately hit by a familiar scent.

**Rotting flesh****_._**

There was a figure on the far end of the cell and as you narrow your eyes adjust it with the darkness, you hear a strangled cry from beside you, making you snap your head to your right.

"Oh God. Cory." Heather gasps from behind her hands

You look back towards the figure and you recognize the height and the form of the dark shadow, it **was** Cory.

"Mark, how is he?" You step closer to him, focused on seeing his face. You make it past Lea but your ex-boyfriend suddenly stops you, "It's too late." He tells you sadly.

"We tried everything to turn him back to being human but nothing would work; we tried garlic, stake through the heart, holy water…" Dianna starts

"We even went full out '**Twilight'** and fed him animal meat and dragged him out into the sun but nothing. Probably because he wasn't a vampire but now we're debating whether we should sneak him out and let him go or kill him." Mark finishes and at the same time you notice that Lea hasn't once looked at you.

This news took you off-guard; you couldn't **believe** they were thinking of setting him free, he was a danger to this place and they're risking everything for him. As much as you **understand** where your friends were coming from, you couldn't let them put the lives of hundreds of people in danger; you learned that lesson when you tried to 'save' Nickayla.

"Set him free? Are you **insane**?" Dianna shouts as if she was reading your mind

"If we set him free, nobody has to know and he wouldn't hurt anyone." Mark explains and you couldn't help but think that he's gone stupid.

"Is this what you were trying to say this morning? That you wanted to set him **free**? I love him like a brother but don't be stupid Lea, he's **not** Cory anymore. He's not some bird! He's a zombie and he would kill you if he had the chance!" you tell her angrily "How could you be so **selfish**?"

"Selfish?" She repeats, looking at you with a disbelieving glare "Oh **I'm** the selfish one now?"

"Yes!"

"How **dare** you?! This is all, **your** fault!"  
"How is this **any** of this, **my** fault?!"

"You had to play **hero** and save Elke, if you had **let** her get bitten, Cory would still be alive!"

"Elke **saved** my life!" You tell her, unable to believe the word coming out of her mouth.

"Cory would have done the same for her and you know it!"

Lea didn't answer.

"If you set him free you're putting **everyone** here at risk!" Dianna adds before standing beside Heather

"I seem to remember **someone** doing the same over a week a go." She says proudly

"That's different; I was **volunteering** to go find Heather, I never **asked** anyone to do it for me. You're knowingly putting everyone at risk if you let him go." You say defensively and you feel Heather's arm grow stiff at this information.

"Don't do this." Dianna pleads with the diva, walking up to her and holding her close. You take this opportunity to take a closer look at Cory; he was bone white with dark rings under his grey and unfocused eyes, there was a gurgling sound coming from his throat and his arm seem to have started decomposing.

"I'm **so** sorry, Cory." You whisper tearfully at him. Suddenly feeling extremely guilty for what happened to him; just like magic, you feel Heather's arms around you,

"He **chose** to save you. None of this is your fault." she says as she buries her face in your hair, you nod at her but before you could answer, the door swings open.

It's Ella.

"This isn-" you try to explain but she just waves you off like you didn't have to

"The military just got here; you all better come up front." She tells the group

"You know? How? You just got here yesterday." Heather asks. You feel thankful because you were just about to ask that but you feel light headed and unsure if you'd make sense if you tried to talk.

"Alex, Marti and Ace have been training Dianna as an Assault Specialist; they filled me in last night." She explains before pulling you all out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"We'll take care of this later."

* * *

"My name is Corporal** Raye Johnson**; I'm with the United States Air Force." The female soldier introduces herself as you stand in front of Heather.

"I'm Acton Bell and I guess you can say that this is my family." Your leader says, holding out his hand to the woman.

They shake hands firmly as the men bring down the supplies, "As per your request, we've brought some canned goods and eggs and other food items, military-grade boots, vests and pants for you and your soldiers, here." She says while looking at the other women who were in charge of the prison.

"… We also have clothes for the civilians, tents, in case you go over capacity and of course weapons and ammunition." She finishes and you could feel the mood in the prison start to rise.

"Thank you Corporal Johnson, this will really help everyone here survive until this whole thing blows over." Naomi says from behind Ace

"What you're doing for these people is amazing, not a lot of people would think of helping **strangers** with everything that's happening around us." Raye tells them and you feel a sense of pride welling up inside you.

"It wasn't just me, **all** these women and all these people all contribute to everyone's safety."  
Ace tells her humbly

"I'm sure they're thankful for everything that you've all done. Once all this is over I hope to meet you again in a more **peaceful** situation, however long **this** would last." The officer says and you watch as she whispers something to Ace before he turns towards the people from the prison.

She seemed hardened in battle but you could feel that she had compassion; it made you trust her, trust in what she has to say.

"We are stationed in **Los Angeles US Army Department**, if anyone wishes to come with us, step forward." She announces, "We will offer you **government** protection and a safe place to stay until this ordeal is over."

After a moment, everyone starts looking at each other as they gauge their friends' reaction. You watch several of the new people step forward along with **Patricia**, **Alex**, **Mariana** and **Marti**, who were looking at the rest with an apologetic look.

**Nobody** blamed them.

Who would?

They were simply doing what was **best** for them.

"We'll be leaving in fifteen." Raye announces before making her way to the trucks.

Once everyone had cleared, you watch Thuccy, Laura, Elke, Hannah and the rest of the girls bid their goodbye to their comrades; you feel Heather squeezing you hand as you watch them load everyone into a large helicopter before flying into the distance.

"Are you **sure** you don't want to come with them?" she whispers and you nod your head in response.

"These people saved my life and I'm not going to leave anyone behind again, what about you? Do you want to go with them?"

Heather smiles brightly before kissing you, "I'm staying, they saved you and they brought me to you so I basically owe them my life."

You see that Paula, Ella and Mica we're all standing by the outer edge of the courtyard, unable to make their way over because of their injuries.

"Okay everyone; gather up so we can give these away." Thuccy announces as soon as the military had left; prompting everyone to quickly gather around the front of the pile,

You help them give away the clothes, luckily all the bags were already tagged and all they needed to do was call out the names of each person, "**Alexandra**?" You call out and the small kid steps forward, smiling and holding out her hand.

You give her the bag and at the same time inspecting her hands for any signs of the cut she suffered just hours earlier; **nothing**.

"How is this possible?" you ask the girl but she simply shrugs before running towards her room, leaving you without any information.

"What was that?" you hear Heather ask from beside you, she had just finished giving away the bags on her end and was making her way over to you.

"That kid cut her hand yesterday and when I went to bandage it, the wound just **disappeared**…" you say thoughtfully

"How is that possible? Maybe she was playing with you?"

"I don't know, maybe." Suddenly unsure of yourself, maybe she **was** just messing with you.

"Don't think about it too much, **babe**. She's a kid, kids like playing pranks." Heather smiles and you feel yourself relax,

"Okay. I'll try." You tell her, grabbing the last of the bags in your pile.

You call out name after name until you have two bags left in your pile; you grab the one closes to you and look at the tag, the name on it jumps right out at you

**John O'neill**

"He **was** my son." You hear a woman's voice say from in front of you. The woman looked just like John, she had blonde hair and blue eyes and she has freckles peppered across her face.

"John the-" what were you going to say? John the what? The boy that **died**?

"Yes, **that** John." She says sadly and you could feel yourself just wanting to hug her and console her. She grabs the bag before smiling tightly at you before walking away, not giving you a chance to apologize for her loss.

It was hard for you to see the loneliness in her eyes and you couldn't help but grab Heather's hand.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asks you as she wraps her arms around your waist, holding you close.

"Do you remember that boy in Dianna's story? The one Chord attacked?"

* * *

"Santana, Tami and Mica introduced me to Cami earlier and they say we can start training tomorrow!" Heather beams, jumping a little.

"That's perfect! I have Snipers training tomorrow with Hannah, Ximena and Laura; then weapons training with Thuccy and Naomi." You tell her with a large smile; already excited to get behind the scope.

"I guess tomorrow is a busy day for us, huh? After medic's training I have, um…" Heather hums thoughtfully, "Handguns with Elke."

"You and Guns; I totally ship it." You tell her, nudging her shoulder with yours.

"You **ship** it, huh?" she laughs

"Yeah, I do." Giving her a flirtatious wink

The two of you had been resting after the full day of getting everything ready that the moment you could, the two of you made a break for your room.

You've been talking about the situation with Cory; Ella hasn't allowed anyone to enter the west wing since the military arrived

After the confrontation in the cell, you've see Lea, maybe, twice the whole day, you weren't sure if it was because you were all busy or because she's avoiding you.

"I don't know what to do with Lea." You think out loud

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I was in her shoes; If it had been **you** instead of him."

"Should I talk to her?" you ask the blonde as you run your fingers through her hair; you feel her nod, "Okay."

A second later you hear footsteps approaching, "Hey guys."

It was Vanessa.

"V, come in." Heather tells her as you both sit up from the bed, "Hey Nessa, how's your training going?" you ask her; she started learning **crossbows** with Ace at the same time Tami was teaching her how to fire the assault rifle.

"It's going okay, Ace is really cool." She says with a smile before sitting down on the bed.

"That's good to hear!" Heather tells her with a quick pat on the back. You smile and nudge her with your leg, "Badass Vanessa." You tease her.

"Bitches beware." The petite girl jokes, smiling and laughing along with you and the blonde.

"Oh right, before I forget. Ella is looking for you." She tells you.

You scrunch your eyebrows together and tilt your head as you look at her, "Why?"

"She didn't say, just asked me if I could tell you to meet her in the north infirmary." Vanessa says with a shrug before planting herself on the top bunk.

"I can go with you if you want." Heather says reassuringly but you shake your head at her,

"No, it's okay. I'll be right back." You tell her with a smile before stepping out.

You walk down the corridor towards the restrooms you had been designated to use. You felt a little drowsy and so needed to splash some water on your face or something before meeting Ella.

The bathrooms were quite nice for a prison; it was divided into two wings, showers and toilets, with a central space for sinks.

You hear a shower running and figured that since it was the end of a long day, a hot shower would be some people's way of coping with all the bull shit going on around them.

You wash your face and stand in front of the middle sink, the mirror was steamy so you wiped it with the palm of your hand to get a clear look at you reflection. Same brown eyes, same brunette hair, same large lips; for all intents and purposes you looked the **same** but why did you feel so **different**?

What had changed?

You shake your head as you realize what the answer was,

**Everything** had.

You'd lost Nickayla, your mom and your dad.

You had lost some of your friends.

The only thing good right now was that Hea- **_THUD_**

You and your reflection jump as soon as you heard a loud thud but you dismiss it as nothing, probably just the pipes in the walls hitting the walls; you turn on the tap and splash some more water on your face.

Suddenly, you hear a throaty moan. What the hell was that?

Scared of what you might find, you quickly look for a weapon. You kick yourself for not thinking of bringing a weapon on your walk; what if Cory had somehow gotten out?

You look to your right and see a long wooden mop, **_Good enough._**

You slowly and silently make your way to the doorway leading to the showers where the sound was coming from; holding the wooden end of the mop in front of you as a weapon.

A goddamn **mop**.

Another moan emanates louder through the bathroom and you realize that it didn't sound like a zombie that sounded like...

Your assumption is proven correct as you see your two sniping instructors and new friends, **naked**, in the shower.

You notice as steam comes off the floor and the women who look like they're pissed as hell and the Latina has the shorter girl pinned against the smooth tile walls.

"Uh-uh, not tonight; it's my turn to **top**." You hear Ximena growl and your eyes can't help wander their wet bodies.

Is this what zombie slayers do at night?

"That's what you think," Hannah gasps as she flips Ximena and slams her into the wall. Well that's where the thud had come from. That looked painful.

Now that Hannah's back was to you, you could see a large cross tattoo on her back, you feel hypnotized by it when Ximena's hand suddenly reach up to scratch down on the ink and eliciting a wanton moan to erupt from Hannah's throat.

Aside from the tattoo you could also see raw scratches and mark along Hannah's back.

You suddenly fell yourself throb at the realization that this was obviously **not** Round 1.

Hannah suddenly kneels down and hooks the Latina's leg on her shoulder; it took a lot of effort but you were able to look away from the woman on the floor with her face buried between your instructor's legs. Your eyes lands on Ximena who also had some 'battle scars' on her neck and chest.

"Hannah…" Ximena moans loud followed by a hum coming from the girl on the floor.

"Kiss me…" you hear the Latina breathe out, Hannah quickly stands to reconnect her mouth to Ximena's, Kissing her hard.

You wanted to look away again but it felt like your eyes were glued to the two women. You swallow loudly as you see Hannah's arm scratch down towards Ximena's core and at the same time whispered something to her.

"So **good…"** The Latina moaned and you figured this was your cue to leave. You had already intruded enough.

You walk out the showers as quietly as you could; leaving the mop somewhere you can't remember.

The scene was still playing in you mind and you fight to keep the throb between your legs in control.

Your breathing had become ragged and you could feel slick heat in your panties, you were so turned on you feel like you were going to puke.

You turn the corner and collide with something soft as you feel yourself fall, a pair of hands wraps around you to keep you upright,

"E-ella!" you stammer, eyes wide as you could still feel the wetness between your legs.

"Are you okay? You seem a little… jumpy?" she says with a slight Russian accent

"I'm fine just… um…" You stand awkwardly trying to hide your blush from the woman,

"Oh-kay…" she says slowly, "I'm sorry if I had you woken up but I need to talk with you."

Suddenly you're glad that she was all business and you clear your throat before answering, "I wasn't asleep, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Ella turns to the side and motions for you to take a walk with her, which you do, "Since Paula, Mica, Santana, Tami and myself are still injured; I need to ask you a favor."

"Of course, what is it?" you ask her curiously

"I don't normally ask this of anyone but Laura and Marti had updated me on your progress when it came to operations…" she starts, "We're scheduled to do scavenging runs in a few days and I can't let anyone on these missions unless they're 100% focused on it."

"Of course." You agree with her and even admire her sense of leadership.

She couldn't send the injured ones out, it would be a **disaster**.

May was pregnant and would be thinking about Paula, Sanny and Tami would be worried about Mica and Ella was just too hurt to even walk.

They were short on hands.

"Julia's team will be making a run in three days and I'm asking if you can join them. You will only be their cover and you need not to go into any of the buildings; if you accept, you'll be making the run along with Dianna." She tells you,

You think about it for a second before nodding at her, "Okay, count me in."

She smiles and nods at you before stopping near the staircase, "Thank you, that's all I wanted to know." She was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes, you knew she wouldn't ask this of you or Dianna if she had any other choice but with several of her team members leaving with the military, she **didn't** have a choice.

"Okay. Goodnight Ella." You tell her as she turns to walk away.

You start your way down the stairs when you hear her voice again, this time a little more cheerful than earlier, "hey Naya?" she calls down the staircase.

"Yeah?" you yell back.

"Avoid the north showers at night if you don't want to see Hannah and Ximena's little sex show."

* * *

_**Chapter Six is D-O-N-E!**_

_**woop!**_

_**READ & REVIEW!**_

**_Now for the twitter usernames! ((Nobody is using private anyway so I GUESS this is okay. Be sure to follow them ASAP because they might change their usernames!))_**

**_Ace - TheLoserKidYo_**

**_Naomi - naaaomiholt_**

**_Elke - SnixRivera_**

**_Mica - hemosfingers_**

**_Paula – HeyaFeelings_**

**_Tami – riverasgasms_**

**_Santana - riverasbee_**

**_Hannah - mcverass_**

**_Ximena – OrgasmicNaya_**

**_Laura - quinchels_**

**_Thuccy - santanasklaus_**

**_May – magickunicorn24_**

**_Cami – TheGayProps_**

**_Gabi – diannacatgron_**

**_Alex – AlexWilliamson_**

**_Mariana - derphemo_**

**_Julia/Julian – NayaGermany_**

**_Coco - agronick_**

**_Vivien – VJusticePower_**

**_Tyler –tylaahrivera_**

**_Raye - LuckyDuck132_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

**_See you next chapter!_**

**_xxM_**


	7. Prevent & Cure

_**I'm back and I have a long chapter with me!**_

_**Just like I said in the first chapter, this fic is not going to be focusing TOO much into Heya because they're canon in this world. Just wanted to remind you guys!**_

_**I'm trying to get everyone involved in the story as much as I can without making it seem like a mess so forgive me if I haven't added you in yet! T_T**_

_**Thank you for sticking with the story and with me for so long, I kind of don't want this fic to end ever, yknow? :-)**_

_**But anyway, here it is! Chapter Seven!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**xxM**_

* * *

"So Naomi saved you from the zombie in the water with a harpoon gun?"  
"A **double-barreled** harpoon gun-" Naomi interrupts  
"Single-Barrel." Elke quickly corrects her

"With a scope-"  
"No scope."

"Elke, please." Naomi whines,  
"Naomi, can you stop trying to get into Naya's pants and help me with this thing." Elke says playfully with a roll of her eyes as she pulls a large mixer from the corner of the room.

"I wasn't— that's not— Why would you— I'm going to shut up now. Bye." Naomi stutters before escaping to help Elke just as Coco makes her way towards you.

"I have to admit, I'm glad they postponed the mission for this." Coco admits cheerfully while you all move supplies from the warehouse to the kitchen. You nod and look at the others who were all carrying different items towards the large preparation area.

"I just don't get why we have to do this so early in the morning. Mica doesn't wake up until nine and it's only six." Naomi complains; adjusting the large mixer she was holding with the help of Elke.

"The preparations take a long time and we can't really cook for **fifty** people unless you wake up early. Sanny doesn't want Mica to know so if she wants it to be a surprise, she's getting a surprise." Thuccy says before checking outside for anyone who might see.

You kind of feel like you were in some kind of stealth mission; it felt like practice runs for what you were supposed to do today,

"I think it's sweet." You hear Mark tell them before following Thuccy across the field towards the kitchen; carrying a large bag of flour on his shoulders.

"Good job guys! Now place everything near the counter and we'll take care of making them." Ximena says as she pushes Paula, May, Hannah and Ella towards the ingredients; each of them obviously too sleepy to function.

"Mica better love these or I swear to God I'm going to shove one up her-" Gabi says angrily as she places several containers of powdered sugar on the table.

"Gabi isn't exactly what you would call a morning person." Gina explains to you, cutting off Gabi before placing several trays of eggs on the counter beside the sugar.

"I can see that." Dianna laughs.  
"I don't get it though, I'm seriously judging anyone who can say they **like** being awake in the morning, it's awful." Ella says before grabbing the flour and cutting the top of the sack with her knife.  
"But I'm a morning person." She laughs playfully before nudging the Russian with her shoulder.  
"You've just been judged and judged **hard**, Agron."

"Wanky." You hear Dianna say to her

Nudging? Playful looks? You've seen Dianna act like that before, when you were shooting the crazy 'Quinntana' interaction for Glee.

"Holy shit, is she **flirting** with Ella?" you hear Heather whisper from beside you  
"Yup."  
"What about-?"  
"It's over between them, Hemo. Lea chose Cory so Dianna had to move on." You tell her sadly, remembering the things Dianna had said during your trip to Italy.

_**"How much pain do I need to go through for her, Naya?"**_

_**"Lea chose Cory and parades it around like a fucking endorsement; I have no choice but to move on."**_

_**"I know you think you're not brave enough to go after Heather but I know you are; you did it once but you backed out, you just have to take that leap again."**_

_**As if reading your mind, you feel Heather suddenly kiss your left cheek, "If it weren't for the end of the world, I would never have gotten you back."**_

"I chose you way **before** the undead started walking, Heather. I just had to work up the courage to choose you again." You admit to her, feeling yourself blush as the blonde squeezes your hand,

"So did I."

You're just about to lean in and kiss her when Ximena claps loudly, making you both jump "Thanks guys. That was all we needed; you can all go back to sleep or whatever." She smiles once all the supplies were brought in.

"Nay, I want to stay but I have to start training with Cami." Heather says apologetically and you could almost see the conflict in her eyes, "It's okay, babe. We'll take care of everything here, be careful, okay? Don't shoot your own foot."

She answers by grabbing your belt buckle and pulling you flush against her, placing a soft kiss on your lips, "I'll be careful."

"Sorry guys, we really want to help but Naomi and I have to… um…" You hear Elke trail off,  
"We have to um…" Naomi tries to continue for her

"**Sleep**!"  
"**Exercise**!" they both say at the same time, giving you the feeling that they're going to something completely different.

"Right." Ella laughs before pushing them out the door, "go '**sexercise**', just don't be too loud."

"Ella!" the Australian gasps  
"Naomi, don't even **try** to lie."

Instead of answering, the two girls simply laugh before Elke pulls the other girl out the door quickly.

"I swear, being in this prison feels like being trapped in a lesbian **porn** movie." You mumble to yourself as you watch everyone else start to pile out except for Thuccy, Laura and yourself,

"Since you all stayed, I'm guessing you want to help out?" Paula asks sleepily before wrapping her arms around May.

You all nod back at her.

"Ella says Mica loves **apple** cupcakes so that's what were mak-" Ximena is cut off when you hear a light knock on the door, making you all turn to look.

"Can I help?" your friend asks and before anyone else could speak, you answer

"Of course! come in Lea."

* * *

Ximena and Paula take control of the kitchen, assigning people to each task.

Thuccy and Laura were to do the** pink **icing while you and Ella were to do the** red** ones. Paula and May had started on making large amounts of **pancake** mix to cook for breakfast.

The eight of you work quietly and swiftly as time passed by. You hear a soft knock from the side door before seeing a sleepy looking Santana slip in through the opening.

_"Buenos dias, ninas. Como van con las preparaciones_?" she asks, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Everything's almost ready, is Mica awake?" Ximena answers  
"Yeah she is, Tami wanted to talk to her but I don't know for how long."  
"We only need half an hour at most, what time is it anyway?" Paula asks before moving a pancake from the pan to a large plate and starting on a new one.

"It's a quarter to nine." Santana answers and you suddenly feel the pressure to get everything done on time, you take a quick look around; the icing were all in bags inside the refrigerator but you were making another batch just in case, Paula and May were almost done as the smell of freshly cooked pancakes wafts through the air and at the same time Hannah and Ximena looked just about ready to place the cupcakes in the oven.

"It's a shame we don't have a waffle maker." You hear Thuccy say thoughtfully, "I'd **kill** for a waffle right now; the ones topped with whipped cream and strawberry syrup, Oh my God."

You hear Hannah laugh from beside you, "I'll make sure to request waffle makers in a prison for hardened criminals, next time." She smiles before sealing the bag of flour with twine; they had already popped the cupcakes into the oven.

"Waffles make me non-violent." Thuccy shrugs before stuffing the icing on another plastic piping bag, "Baby, you're as violent as an angry **baby** penguin." Laura teases.

You couldn't stop the laugh that escaped as you watch the others start teasing the petite Asian too, "Is that so?" Thuccy asks, turning around to face the others.

You watch as she suddenly takes one of the bags out from behind her back, its tip cut so that there was a small hole.

"**Don't**!" was all Laura could get out before Thuccy squeezes some of the icing on her cheek, earning a gasp from her girlfriend.

"You are so **dead**!" Laura shouts, digging her whole hand into the mixer that was almost half full with pink icing before throwing it in Thuccy's direction.

The agile woman ducking out of the way completely, making Laura's icing-ball land on Paula's face with a wet _**plop**_; May and Thuccy laughing loud.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Laura says quickly but Paula laughs and rubs her face on May's cheek, pulling back to show a large proud smile at the messy red icing she rubbed into her girlfriend's cheek.

"**Babe**!" May shouts before grabbing a handful of icing and rubbing it on her girlfriend's hair.

"**CUPCAKE FIGHT!**" Ximena shouts just before lobbing a large amount of pink icing at Lea, hitting the back of her head. Before you knew it, icing and cupcake mix are flying all over the room, you try to escape before you're involved but Santana manages to grab your waist to stop you from running.

"No! Don't!" You scream and laugh at the same time but it was too late. By the time you had looked up, the six other girls we're standing in front of you, each with a handful of pink and red icing.

"Please don't." You beg, giving them the saddest puppy god eyes you could. You see them laugh just a second before you see pink and red sugar icing flying towards you.

* * *

"What the **hell** happened to you?" Dianna asks as you make your way towards the north showers.  
"Cupcake fight." You tell her and she seems to accept your explanation,

"Okay…" she says slowly, "Heather's still out back but they'll be done in a few." The blonde adds before digging through your makeshift closet for a towel.

"Thanks, Di. I'm just going to take a quick shower to get this off." You tell her; motioning to the icing covering your face and arm,

After getting attacked, you decide leave the girls to finish up, saying that they were still going to ice Mica when she came into the kitchen.

"Sure. I'll get some clothes ready for you before I head to the dining area." She smiles and you smile back, "that would be great." You tell her as you watch her make dig through your bags.

"Di?"  
"Yeah?" She says without looking at you  
"Is Cory still… **there**?" hesitating to ask but thankfully she just looks at you sadly and nods.

"Okay." You mumble, "We need to talk to Lea."  
"We do."

You're both silent for several seconds, "How's your training?" you ask, desperate to ease the silence.

"Since Alex and Marti left, I asked Ella to take over my training." She answers, smiling from ear to ear.

_**Ella**_, why are you not surprised? You feel a little slow just by not guessing it right of the bat, There's definitely something going on here.

"She's great! She doesn't take it easy on me just because of who I am or who I used to be. We trained like **crazy** yesterday and my body still **hasn't** recovered." Dianna says excitedly and you couldn't help the smile on your face,

"I'm glad it's going well. I mean, I'm sure being dead tired is so much better than seeing your trainer naked." You admit shyly, looking at the floor.

"W-wait, what? Wh-what makes you s-say that?" She stutters and you see her **defensively** cross her arms in front of her chest but you think nothing of it,

"I saw Hannah and Ximena naked in the bathroom." You whisper  
"Oh! Well, um, what's the big deal? We're all women; they have the same parts as you do."  
"They were **fucking**."  
"Oh my God…" Dianna laughs "Are you sure it was them?"

You think about it for a second, there was no doubt it was them, you saw it with your own two eyes, "Unless someone **else** is fucking Hannah then yes I'm sure."

"Oh **wow**." The blonde says disbelievingly as she runs her fingers through her hair  
"Yeah, **wow**."  
"That's going to be** really** awkward." She laughs and so do you.

"It will. Oh God. Anyway, this icing is drying, we'll talk after I shower?" you tell her quickly as you try to bend your arm with a little difficulty because of the dried sugar.

"Yeah, go for it." She says with a smile before you're darting off towards the showers.

* * *

A few minutes later, you step out of the shower still a little red and pink from the food coloring that wouldn't come off; you start drying your hair in front of the last mirror when you hear footsteps approaching.

"Tami, **wait**." You hear Mica's voice floating through the open door. They had stopped just in front of the bathroom, trapping you inside.

"What?" you hear the other girl's annoyed voice.  
"I'm sorry." Mica says softly; cursing your own curiosity as you tilt and see them through one of the mirrors nearest the door.

You could only see Tami's face since Mica was facing away from you; she looked angry  
"I'm sorry about what I said."  
"**Now** you're sorry?" Tami says angrily, rendering Mica speechless.

A moment later, Tami speaks again, softer than before, "Why? **Why** did you say it?"

"Well, I just-?" Mica trailed off and you could tell she was trying to think of a good reason for whatever it was that she said.

"I guess you've been **my** Tami for so long that I didn't really expect you to grow fond of anyone else, especially in such a **short** time."

"You didn't really expect me to hang around you and Sanny **forever**, did you?"  
"I guess I did." Mica admits and you see her scratching the back of her head.

"Look…" Tami starts, "we had something **special**; hell, we still do because I know that **whatever** happens, I'll **always** be here for you."

"What we **had** was- It was-" Mica drifts off, dropping her gaze and shaking her head.

"It was one of those **complicated**, **crazy** things that happen when we **never** really expect it to." She tells her honestly before you see her hold Mica's hand, "I had just come out and it was rough and you were there. It happens." Tami says with a sad smile, "You're with Sanny now and she's an **amazing** girl, I know she'll take care of you and love you like I would have."

"I **love** her so much, Tami."  
"I know."  
"I don't want to lose you, you're my **bestfriend**." Mica admits; her voice a little hoarse.

The exchange seemed so familiar to how it went between you and Heather a few years ago; it was almost like it was rehearsed. You swallow thickly as you watch Tami wrapping her arms around Mica,

"I'm not going away, Mica; I can't **really** leave, can I?"  
"You know that's not what I mean."  
"I just need a little space. I've been so used to having you around and I think I have to learn to have a life **outside** of our own little **Tica** bubble." Tami laughs.

"I never **planned** for all this to happen. If I hurt you, I'm sorry. I can be selfish sometimes and I'm just so sorry." Mica says and you could feel like she was close to tears; which was in contrast to Tami who had a smile on her face, even though it was a sad one.

"Hey, stop that. Things happen, trust me I know. I used to think I had everything worked out but something happened that made me realize that we can't really plan out our whole lives."

"Something?" Mica asks, picking up on Tami's words.  
"_Enamorarme de mi major amiga nunca fue parte del plan_." Tami says, "Now let's go, I have to change before breakfast!" she smiles before pulling Mica towards their room

Once their footsteps fade you step out feeling a little light-headed, you've been seeing Tami being sweet and "couple-y" with Coco recently but you never knew how deep the story went between the two people who helped save you.

You make your way towards your room and take **off** the towel once your inside; there were no mirrors in the cell so you look down to check your body for any leftover bubbles or icing,

"What are you looking for?" you hear from behind you, making you scream and jump.  
"Heather! Shit, you almost gave me a heart attack." You tell her; pushing your hand against your chest, feeling your rapid heartbeat.

"Well you're the one who walked in and threw the towel on my **face**." She smiles before tracing her eyes up and down your body; it was only then that you realize that you were still naked.

You make a grab for the towel but the blonde quickly pulls it out of your reach, "You know, shooting guns gave me this sense of… **power**." She says happily.

"It did?"  
"Yeah..."  
"That's…nice." You say as you slowly cover your core with your hand.  
"Is it weird that it also made me horny?" Heather asks innocently, making you choke on nothing.

"Wh-what?" you stutter as you hear her voice drop a few octaves

"I said…" she repeats as she stands up in front of you,

"Shooting guns…" she says slowly, tracing her hand across your collar bone, "made me **extremely**…"

"Heather…"  
"Horny…"

The two of you say at the same time as you feel her fingers trail down from your collarbone to the swell of your breast, flicking on your nipple with the back of her fingers before leaning in to kiss your shoulder.

"nnggghhh.,." you moan as you feel her suck **hard** on the skin, massaging the area with her tongue.

"I'm glad that turned out to be icing because it would have sucked if that was soap." Heather smiles before giving back your towel.

"One day, I'm going to spontaneously **combust** and it's going to be **all** **your** **fault**." You threaten before wiping yourself off and putting on the clothes that Dianna had chosen.

It was a simple white shirt that had '_**Lebanese**_' printed in big bold letters in front, a souvenir from the tour. She also took out some black shorts and a black varsity jacket.

"I'm glad you kept that shirt." Heather says and you feel her hands on you hips,

"You gave it to me, I'd never lose it." You say with a quick kiss before pulling Heather out towards the dining area where everyone was waiting for Mica, bowls of extra icing in hand

"Take your places! They're on their way! Once the door closes, jump out and do whatever the hell you want with the icing, is that clear?" Sanny shouts and you suddenly remember the conversation you overheard earlier, does she know?

"Naya! Here!" Heather says loudly, knocking you out of your thoughts.

"Coming!" you answer as you hide, just in time as the door swung open. Tami was the first to enter, followed by Mica.

"Where is everyone?" Mica asks.

Once you hear the door closes, all of you jump out simultaneously and cover her and Tami with colorful icing, "**SURPRISE**!"

Making the girl yelp and cover her mouth in surprise. Once the hail of sugar had stopped, Mica immediately smacks Tami's arm, "You didn't!" she yells at her, "and you!" she says to Sanny, hugging the girl tight before turning to the group and blushing, covering her in pink and red icing too,

"Thank you guys, so much. I'm speechless. How did you do this?" Mica says and this time it was Elke who answered.

"Before you left to go find Heather, Sanny left me a very accurate list of things that I **absolutely** had to find during our runs or else she'd cut me!" she laughs before grabbing a cupcake from the tray.

Everyone started hugging her and greeting her so you and the rest of the cast decide to hang back until everybody was done.

Dianna and Lea were the first to approach her, followed by Mark, Vanessa and Kevin.

"**Happy Birthday, Mica**." You and Heather greet her cheerfully as the both of you kiss her on each cheek, smiling before each grabbing a piece for of pancakes and apple cupcakes.

* * *

Once everyone was done eating; you see a certain brunette outside, staring towards the west wing.

"Lea?"  
"Y-yeah?" she asks, wiping her hand over her cheeks.  
"Um… Thanks for helping us in the kitchen."

She smiles at you before looking back towards the building, "You thought **wrong** that day."  
"What?" confused by her sudden seriousness.  
"Mark was the one who wanted to set him free; I wanted to kill him."

Suddenly you realize what she was talking about, **Cory**.

"I promised that boy's mother that I'd kill him myself if he turned and I'm keeping that promise. It's just really hard to look at him and squeeze that trigger, it's so hard." She tells you, massaging her own temples.

"You don't have to do it if you can't."  
"I have to be the one to do it."  
"Okay, but I want you to know that you're **not** gonna be **alone**. You have me and Dianna and all the people in this camp." You comfort her and she seems to have been put as ease even just a little by those words

"Thanks." She says as you both look out into the horizon.

"Naya?" you hear a woman's voice from behind and as you turn to look you see Julia standing with her team and Dianna.

"Is everything okay?" you ask them

"Change of plans, we're still leaving today." Julian says firmly  
"What time?" You ask, you wouldn't argue with orders anyway but you wanted to be sure you had enough time to get everything together.  
"An **hour**, get your gear ready and meet us at the parking lot at eleven." Julia answers before greeting Lea and turning towards the armory.

Heather arrives just as they leave, "What's going on?" she asks and you could feel you face try to hide the worry that you felt,

"We're heading out to the city, will you be okay?"  
"I don't get why I can't come with you."  
"Because it's not safe yet, you've **barely** had three hours to learn how to shoot."  
"But…"  
"We'll be okay. Stay here and keep each other safe." You tell Lea and Heather,

"I have to go get ready."

* * *

The team arrives at the location sometime around mid-day; Julia had you and Dianna riding with Viv and Tyler on the motorbikes while her, Julian and Coco used one of the large military trucks to carry the supplies and, hopefully, people that you could find during the mission.

"Naya and Coco, you girls will be staying **here** and **here**." Julia tells you, using two fingers and pointing towards the **bank** beside the target building and the **pharmacy** across the street, "We'll be clearing out each building before leaving you on the roof, Coco will have your back and you both will have ours." Tyler says and you watch as she adjusts the straps on her new Kevlar vest before grabbing a modified wooden baseball bat; instead of having a blunt tip she had hammered in several long nails through the bat, making it look more like a **mace**.

Taking Ace's advice, your group doesn't bring any high caliber weapons since the undead were attracted by loud sound. Instead you all had different melee weapons, Tyler and Julia were using large nail-bats, Viv had a Japanese katana, Julian was using a machete, Dianna was using small bowie knife just like you and Coco had a tomahawk.

The group moves quickly through the pharmacy, which only had two walkers inside. Julia then assigns Viv and Tyler to gather medical supplies, food, and water while the rest help Coco on the rooftop to set-up shop.

The bank was a bigger challenge simply because there were a lot more zombies inside and a lot of rooms for them to hide. Eventually, after about a dozen or so zombies, Julian deems the bank safe before unlocking the door to the roof and leaving you to prepare for the mission.

"Do you mind sweeping the area for us, sweet little angels?" Tyler says to you and Coco through the high-tech radio plugged into your ear,

"Always the charmer, Ty." Coco answers and you could almost see the roll of her eyes from her tone of voice.

"Dianna…" you call out to the blonde, hoping she would hear you though her own radio, "Di?"  
"Yeah?" came the familiar nasal voice

"Be careful." You tell her softly,  
"I will."

You turn off the microphone when Coco orders you to sweep the other side of the building, her blind side. "The perimeter is empty. You're clear to enter through the side door." You report back through the small ear piece, adjusting the microphone that was positioned along your cheek.

"Copy that, breaching now." Julia answers as you watch them enter the small apartment complex beside the bank you were in. "We're in, give us fifteen." You hear Viv say from the earpiece; you knew it was her because of her strong Australian accent.

"You have **ten**." Coco says quickly, "Naya can you see me?" she adds. You look towards the rooftop of the pharmacy just across the street from the apartment where you see Coco shining a glass in your direction, "I see you. What about me?" you ask her.

"I already have you sighted, no worries." She assures you and it let's you breathe just a little easier. This was your first mission out and you're already alone on the roof of a bank, you didn't want to mess up but you couldn't shake the feeling that something might come up behind you and end your life with one bite.

What if one of those things slipped your initial check? What if you had messed up and a zombie was coming up behind you** right now**?

"Holy **shit**, holy **crap** there's something behind me." You say out loud, whipping around with a pistol in hand; ready to shoot.

Nothing.

"Naya, I saw that. Calm down before you blow an artery; Coco's one of the best, you can trust her to have your back covered." You hear Julian's reassuring voice over the radio, seeing him peeking out of one of the windows in front of you; waving so you could see him. His blonde hair was pushed up and back, kind of like how Chris Colfer styles his hair, and his blue eyes were accentuated because of the black bandana wrapped around his face; covering his nose and mouth.

"Sorry, okay, yeah, I'm calm. You got me though right?" You ask Coco and she just laughs on the line,

"Naya, trust me. I have your back so well covered you wouldn't be able to fart without me noticing." She tells you and instantly feel yourself start to relax,

"Okay, that's weird but okay." You try to take your mind off of it by focusing instead on the people inside the building, "I'm fine Julian. Let's just get this over with."

Julian nods and continues up the stairs to look for survivors and supplies, whether it was food or anything you could use. Julia, Vivien, Julian, Tyler and Dianna had been inside for roughly eight minutes when you suddenly hear grunting from the earpiece; you figure that the team has ran into some trouble while sweeping the last floor.

"Julia, is everything okay?" Coco asks just as you adjust your gun on its stand, sweeping your scope across the windows of the building.

"There's a whole bunch of them up on the third floor." They say and you quickly point your gun higher, "I see Julia, Dianna and Tyler, do you see the rest?" Coco asks.

"No, I don't see them anywhere." You report back to her over the sound of the groans and fighting on the radio.

Out of nowhere you hear a loud gunshot ringing out from the apartment; it couldn't have come from your team since they were given strict orders not to fire any guns. Julia and Dianna were the only ones to have brought handguns with them but the sound of the gunshot was a higher caliber than what they had.

"What in the hell was that? I told you, **no gunfire**!" Julia shouts as you watch in horror as the undead in the street start turning and walking towards the apartment, "That **wasn't** from us!" Coco says and you could hear her loading the magazine into her Magnum AWP rifle.

"You have a **LOT** of traffic coming your way, Julia." You report as you prop your ammo box right beside your gun.

"We're pulling out; we got separated from Julian and Viv. Do you see them anywhere?" Julia asks before barricading themselves in one of the top rooms.

Moving quickly, you scan the rest of the floor from left to right when you hear another gunshot coming from the roof.

You see Julian stumble out from the door, clutching his side, followed by Vivien who was being dragged out by her hair.

Another of the men stepped out and kicked Julian, sending him near the edge. His bandana quickly falling off, exposing his face; you could immediately see the blood on his hands and on the corners of his mouth.

"Coco, up on the roof!" you say through the radio, "Julian's hurt!"

"Who the **fuck** are those guys, shit." You hear Coco say out loud, "Julia, do you copy?"  
"Yeah sorry I'm here. Have you found them?" Julia answers quickly

"Viv and Julian are on the roof, they're hurt; can you get to them?" Coco asks and you watch as Julia check the hallway which had now been filled with the undead, "Not the **conventional** way, no."

"You have to get up there, it's getting ugly." Coco tells her as she watches the men push Julian farther out the very ledge of the building.

"The fire escape! We can use the** fire escape** to get up on the roof!" You hear Dianna say and everyone quickly agrees as Julia pulls out her own handgun; opening the window and making their way up,

"There are five hostiles, three men and two **unarmed** women; I have a clear shot on the one holding Viv." Coco says and you can't believe your ears,

"Are we going to sh-shoot them?" you ask quickly  
"We don't have a choice."  
"But they're human!"  
"They shot Julian, I'm pretty sure there's very little **human** left in them." She answers seriously and you realize that she was right; if you didn't kill these men, they would kill your Viv and Julian.

"I have a clear shot on the one holding Julian." You report as you adjust and load you're your weapon.

"Take out everyone except the two women, is that clear?" Julia commands followed by a quick "Copy" coming from you and Coco.

"We move in 5…4…3…2…1…" Tyler counts down and at her mark they all open fire at the men, you **hesitate** for a second giving your guy just enough time to pull the trigger, you hit him right on the neck, seeing the blood spray when the bullet impacts.

But you were a second too late; in the chaos, the man standing over Julian had quickly shot him in the chest.

"Julia…" you could hear him struggling for air through the radio.

"Oh God no, **please no**." You whisper to yourself as you watch Tyler kneel in front of him, trying to stop the bleeding.

Julia and Dianna quickly handcuff the two women before dropping the bodies of the men off the side of the building; away from the cars and bikes.

"Tyler, how is he?" you hear Coco's voice,  
"We need to get back now or he's not going to make it." The medic says bluntly. She runs towards the ledge and throws the rappel rope out to hang off the side of the building.

"You two heard her, clear a path for us. We're going down." Julia orders.

The team leader goes down first quickly and efficiently before Viv pushes the women off the building, Julia catching them and stuffing them into the truck.

The others slowly rappel down the building with Julian being held between Tyler and Dianna, Viv was able to make her way down but Julia was there when she got down to the ground.

"Naya rappel down and support them." Coco says as she jumps off the side of the pharmacy, hanging about twenty feet off the ground and providing cover fire.

Moving as quick as you can, you unload and stuff the ammo box and your gun stand into you backpack before grabbing you rifle by the scope and jumping off the side of the bank, moving as quickly as you can, running down the side of the building.

On your way down, you could hear gunshots being fired from where Coco was. Once you reach the ground you immediately look up and see Coco firing towards the apartment; about fifteen feet up, one of the zombies had broken through one of the windows and had grabbed Julian, the struggle putting Julian and the three women at risk of losing balance and falling down on the concrete pavement.

What's worse was that since the earlier gunshots had attracted **more** of the undead, the building was almost full and zombies had started banging on the windows beside the one where your teammates were trapped.

"I can't get a clear shot!" you tell them quickly as you try to take aim at the zombie's head again, "If I shoot it, I'm going to hit Julian! Coco do you have a better angle?"

Again there was grunting on the radio so you turn towards Coco and see her struggling with an undead that had made its way towards the large tinted mirrors and had broken through.

You take aim quickly and luckily you have a clear shot, "**Don't move**!" you shout at her and you could see her try her best to keep the zombie steady and away from her; the moment there was an opening you breathe and squeeze the trigger, hitting the walker under it's chin.

The bullet exits from the top of it's head and the zombie quickly falls lifeless, snagging on Coco's gun and bringing the rifle down with him.

You watch the gun fall, as if in slow motion, as it hits the ground butt-stock first, **triggering** the firing pin with the barrel pointing up. Pointing right at your chest.

You hear the loud **bang** a split-second before you feel this intense **burning** heat on left shoulder.

The force of the bullet was enough to knock you off your feet as you feel your back hit the concrete floor. The pain was so much that when you open your mouth to scream, no sound comes out.

Your voice was gone and you vision was spinning, Coco had gotten down safely and was now kneeling above you, or was she beside you?

"Naya, oh God I'm so sorry!" She says to you but she sounded far away, like your brain was filled with cotton, like you were underwater.

You wanted to say that she didn't have to be sorry, that it was an accident but all that came out was a gargled sound as you feel the bullet scraping against your bone.

"Julia we have to go!" You faintly hear Coco's voice again.  
"I'm not leaving them!" the German answers before running towards you, grabbing Coco's gun and aiming it at her brother,

"Dianna! Ty! Let him go!" Julia shouts. Even with your mind fuzzy with pain you figure out what she was going to do and you were just about to protest when you see that Julian had a zombie chomping down on his neck with Dianna just inches out of reach of the undead.

Just as the two women rappel down you hear the leader whisper, "_Ich werde dich auf anderen Seite sehen, mein Bruder_."

A moment later, Julia pulls the trigger; hitting Julian square on the forehead.

She had just shot her own brother.

You tried processing this piece of information but it felt like it was some difficult equation that didn't make sense.

"Get her to the car!" Julia orders someone but you couldn't see who; a second later, you feel like you're flying.

"She's fading! Drive **faster**!"

Your shoulder didn't hurt anymore, you just felt a little light-headed.

"Naya? Naya! Stay with me, okay? Don't sleep." Dianna pleads with you but you didn't want to, stay awake. You were too tired. Your eyelids were too heavy.

"But… Tired…" you manage to mumble out.

"I know you are, honey. But you can't sleep, okay? It's not safe."  
"Wake me…up…when we…get… there…"  
"No, Naya, stay awake!" Dianna shouts and you could feel her shaking you almost painfully.

You force your eyelids to open but it wouldn't, "She's going into **shock**!" someone shouts but they were too far away and you couldn't figure out who said what. The last thing you see were Heather's familiar **blue** eyes before everything turns black.

* * *

You wake up in a really bright room and the first thing you see is the ceiling, it was a light creamy white color and the light bulb was also emitting a kind of white-yellow glow. You suddenly remember what had happened and quickly try to wiggle your toes just to make sure they were still attached.

Why are you wiggling your toes? You weren't shot there; you were shot on the shoulder. You think to yourself as you carefully try to move your right hand and arm. Everything seems to be working.

You switch to your left and you could feel all your fingers wiggling however you wanted them to but when you try to lift your arm, there was still a dull pain on your shoulder.

"I guess it wasn't as **bad** a I thought." You say to yourself. You figure it was just the shock of getting shot that made you think that it was that bad.

"Naya?" a familiar voice says from somewhere.  
"Yeah?" you ask curiously. You look around and get disappointed as you realize that there's a white curtain covering you bed from the girl outside.

"Are you awake?" the familiar voice says again, this time a little closer.  
"Um… Yeah."

"Wait here, I'll go get Heather! She legit just stepped out two minutes ago!" She says excitedly; a second later you hear her quick footsteps get weaker and weaker.

You close your eyes and massage your temple with your good hand while waiting for the girl to come back, what the hell is going on?

Why are they treating you like you had some serious injury?

Soon, you hear a set of footsteps approaching your bed, "Naya?"

You breathe a sigh of relief when you her voice, "**Heather**." A moment later the curtains burst open revealing the blonde to you; **Gabi** just behind her.  
"Oh my God, I 'm so glad you're awake." She says, wrapping her arms around your waist and burying her face, luckily, in your good shoulder.

"It was just a few **hours**, Heath. I'm fine." You smile at her.

She gives you a confused look, "Naya, what do you remember?"  
"From this morning? I got shot and passed out in the car." You answer her before sitting up.  
She nods like she expected your answer, "Why are you looking at me like that, what's going on?"

You stare at her and notice that she was a little **tanner** that how she looked this morning, her bangs had grown a little **longer** and her nails were painted with a different color.

"Naya, you've been in a **coma** for almost **two weeks**."  
"Wh…?" You wanted to ask something but you completely forgot how to form words.

"Why do you think your shoulder doesn't hurt anymore? I had to **dig** that bullet out of you."

You try to wrap your head around what had happened; it didn't feel like you were asleep that long, it was just like you had taken a nap and woke up

It didn't **feel** like two weeks.

It didn't **feel** like you were in a fucking coma.

You didn't **feel** like you underwent surgery?

No. You **definitely** couldn't remember any of that.

"I don't…"  
"It's okay. What's important is that you're okay." The blonde says before placing a soft kiss on your forehead.

"Where are the others? Julia? Coco? Viv? Is she okay?" You ask Gabi  
"They're all okay, Naya." The medic answers, "They weren't as hurt as you were."  
"What about Julian? Those women we captured?" this time, she doesn't answers

Nobody needed to.

You knew the answer.

He was **dead**.

"Let's just focus on getting you back on your feet, babe." Heather deflects, running her hand through your hair.  
"You must have been so worried, I'm sorry."  
"I was. Not only did you come home with a bullet in you but Cami and Gabi weren't here so I had to do it."  
"Do what?"  
"Operate on you."

You're taken a back at this, "You took out the bullet?"

Heather smiles shyly before taking a mirror and pulling on your shirt to show you the neat stitching along a small wound right under your collarbone.

"Thank you." You smile at her.  
"You're welcome but if you get shot again, I'm withholding sex **forever**." She threatens, making you sit up on the bed.

"You can't be serious?" you almost shout and Heather just leans in and kisses you,

"**Dead serious**."

* * *

"We're a secret government unit called **ASTI**, **Advanced Science and Technology Institute**. Corporal **Raye Johnson** sent us here to let you know about **Project Decode**." The man says confidently, like he was trying to sell you a car.

Another government unit had visited a day after you woke up; they brought with them several briefcases. The cases contained different sets of syringes, one was filled with **blue** liquid and the other was filled with **yellow** liquid.

"My name is **Lucas Young,** I'm director of ASTI and I'm here to offer you your lives back." The man says and you swear he sounds like on of those sales people on TV, "these are **vaccines** and **cures** for the zombie virus, the blue ones will **prevent** you from contracting the virus when bitten and in case one of your loved ones get bitten and turn then you can use the yellow vile to **cure** them and bring them back to normal."

Everyone quickly looks at each other, hopeful and happy with the possibility that this whole zombie business will be over soon. You turn your head towards Heather who was intently watching this man show the syringes around; the liquid was glowing a little which made you **distrust** it.

Who would want glowing liquid in their bloodstream? What if this was just some kind of **experiment**?

"I will leave one of each with your leader, **one** vaccine and **one** cure. For anyone who will come with us, I will give a set each." He announces before handing a briefcase to Ace.

People started grabbing cases and taking their place in the trucks.

"I'm staying." Heather tells you, "I don't **trust** him."  
"**Neither** do I." Vanessa says from beside her, "He looks like a **salesman**, I'm staying too." Kevin adds from beside you.

"He looks like **Ryan Murphy**, no way I'm going anywhere near him." Dianna laughs

"He looks like **Ryan** and **Matt's** love child. That means he's probably some sort of **liar** so no, I'm staying put." Mark whispers.

You laugh at their antics but you're glad they all decided to stay because you really couldn't bring yourself to trust this guy.

"What about you, Lea?" Mark asks the small brunette.

"Ace, if I stay, can I have the syringe for the cure?"  
"Yes but I can inject Cory myself, you can go if you want." Ace answers calmly before giving Lea a sincere smile.

Lea turns to your group, "I'm staying too."

The military was just about to leave when Lea suddenly calls out to their director, "Lucas!"  
"Yes?" the man answers without looking back.

"Once we inject the cure on someone, how **long** until they're better?" Lea asks loudly, making Lucas turn around with a curious smile.

"The serum takes about **a week** to kick in." he answers before getting on one of the black cars.

Once the military was gone, you realize that none of the women soldiers went with them, it was mostly the civilians that were gone, aside from the soldiers there were only about twenty people left in the prison.

"Tami!" you hear Ximena call out from somewhere behind you.  
"Mena."  
"Where's Mica?"

"I'm here." The girl in question says just as you turn around to see the three women together, they started talking but you had tuned them out to look at Lea.

You already know what she had in mind but you didn't know if you were completely comfortable with the idea but it was Cory and if it was Heather in his position you'd do everything you could to save her, just like what Lea was doing.

The diva was talking with Ace, both them looking very serious.

"I don't think this is a **good** idea." Heather tells you quietly, "What if the serum doesn't work?"  
"I know what you mean but I also **understand** why she's doing all this." Vanessa answers, pulling Kevin along with her.

"Vanessa's right, Cory is our friend and Lea just wants to save him; we should **support** her." Kevin says.

You notice Dianna and Mark nodding from behind them. You let out a breath and nod too,

"I just wish this doesn't blow up in our face, that's all."

* * *

_**Thanks to NayaGermany(German) and Nayagasms(Spanish) for the translations**_

_**"Buenos dias, ninas. Como van con las preparaciones?" **_  
_**- Good morning, girls, How are the preparations going?**_

_**"Enamorarme de mi major amiga nunca fue parte del plan."**_  
_**- Falling in love with my bestfriend was never part of the plan.**_

_**"Ich werde dich auf anderen Seite sehen, mein Bruder."**_  
_**- I'll see you on the other side, my brother.**_

* * *

_**That was a long chapter!**_

_**BUT!**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: D-Z-O-W-N!**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**See you guys next chapter!**_

_**For any sneak peeks/spoilers you can follow me on twitter, I post everything there because I live in a cave and don't know how to use tumblr.**_

_**Now for the twitter usernames! ((Nobody is using private anyway so I GUESS this is okay. Be sure to follow them ASAP because they might change their usernames!))**_

_**Paula – HeyaFeelings (( THIS IS ME GUYS))**_

_**Ace – TheLoserKidYo**_

_**Naomi - naaaomiholt**_

_**Elke - SnixRivera**_

_**Mica - hemosfingers**_

_**Tami – riverasgasms**_

_**Santana - riverasbee**_

_**Hannah - mcverass**_

_**Ximena – OrgasmicNaya**_

_**Laura - quinchels**_

_**Thuccy - santanasklaus**_

_**May – magickunicorn24**_

_**Cami – TheGayProps**_

_**Gabi – diannacatgron**_

_**Julia/Julian – NayaGermany**_

_**Coco - agronick**_

_**Vivien – VJusticePower**_

_**Tyler –tylaahrivera**_

_**Raye – LuckyDuck132**_


	8. Shut Up

_**Hey guys! I'm back!**_

_**So there's a little bit of all the ships in this chapter andit's written in third person. I'm not all that great with writing especially action-y stuff so forgive the suckiness.**_

_**Enough with talking, here's the chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Six hundred four thousand eight hundred **seconds.**

Ten thousand eighty **minutes**.

One hundred and sixty-eight **hours**.

Seven **days.**

One **week**.

That's what Lucas said.

A week and the serum would take effect.

* * *

**Day One**

Once ASTI had left, Naya and the others quickly make their way to Cory's cell with the cure in hand.

After about five minutes, Mark steps out to tell the group that all they had to do now was to wait and to say that Lea had asked him to tell everyone that she wanted to be alone with Cory.

Nobody argues.

They all just end up sitting near the door just in case anything was to happen.

"Do you guys **really **think this is going to work?" Vanessa asks once they all settle down, "I mean, how do we know that Cory won't just **die** once we inject him with that thing?" She adds with a worried look on her face.

"We don't..." Naya admits sadly, there was no point in denying it anyway, "…but we have to take Lucas' word that **this** is going to work."

"What if it doesn't?" Dianna asks quickly. "Let's say that cure **doesn't** kill him; what if Cory hurts Lea?"

"Then we'll deal with it then. Lea knows what she's doing and right now we have to **trust** in her decisions." The Latina answers firmly.

"Naya's right…" Heather speaks up for the first time, "for now, we need to focus on the positive."

"Positives?" Kevin snorts

"Yeah, we're **alive**." Naya answers for her girlfriend,

"And we still have each other." Dianna adds with a smile

"Dianna's right, we lost a lot but we still have people we can count on." Heather smiles,

"Right **and** we met some pretty **awesome **girls." Naya adds

"We learned how to shoot guns and fight; we're practically younger versions of Chuck Norris now." Mark laughs, spinning a tomahawk around his middle finger, effectively lightening the mood and making everyone laugh.

As the group was talking and watching Kevin and Heather goof around; nobody notices Mark make his way towards the Latina.

"Can we talk?" Mark asks quietly

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Can we talk alone?" He corrects himself before looking at the others who were within earshot; his actions making Naya worry a little.

"Of course, let's get up to the second floor." She tells him as she stands up to tell Heather that she needed to talk with Mark,

"What's going on?" she asks him once they were making their way towards the stairs.

"Have you noticed this kid named **Alexandra**?" He's heard that Naya was with the party that brought in the odd child but he wanted to know for sure before continuing.

"Yeah, I was the one that found her. Why?"

"Have you noticed anything… **strange** about her?"

The question brought back the cut on the kid's hand to the forefront of Naya's mind, "Yeah, there was one **incident**." She admits

"An incident?" he echoes

"Remember the day Heather arrived?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

Naya stopped to take a deep breath, debating whether she should tell Mark everything or not.

She figured he might have noticed it too or he must have seen something or else he wouldn't have brought it up.

"Alexandra came up to me with a cut on her palm, it was bleeding really badly. When I grabbed the first aid kit and moved to look at her hand, it was gone." She recounts

"Gone?"

"Yeah."  
"She was gone? She ran?" confusion etched across his face.

"The **cut** was gone, there was a little blood left on her hand but the cut wasn't there anymore…" she says lowly, the confusion of the day coming back, "she was probably playing a prank on me or **something**. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her around camp lately." Naya adds, trying to sound casual but she was pretty sure Mark wasn't buying it if the look on his face was anything to go by.

He had his eyebrows scrunched up and his jaw set, she knew this was the look her got when he was trying to piece things together, "Mark? What are you thinking about?"

"I've had… **incidents** with her too."

"You have?" the brunette asks

"Everyday I come here to check on Cory and I usually stay for a couple of hours; a few days ago I was running late for training with Ace so I just kind of peeked in through the bars and…" he trails off with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"**And**?"

"This is going to sound **completely** insane but I saw her in here **sleeping** beside Cory and the big guy? He just let her, didn't attack her or try to bite her or anything."

Naya took a moment to take in this new piece of information before grabbing Mark's hand and dragging him downstairs,

"We need to tell Ace." She says quickly

"Ace isn't here, Raye wanted to talk with him so they met up somewhere."

"When will he get back?"

"He didn't say."

* * *

**Day Two**

"Laura! Have you seen Ace?" She hears Naya's voice just before she's about to take off to meet with Thuccy

"Um…" Laura starts, racking her brain to remember when she last saw their friend, "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday." She tells her.

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway." The actress answers as Laura turns around to see the whole cast together,

"Is there something wrong?"

"Um, we're not sure yet." Mark says breathlessly

"I can help you find him." Laura had other plans but they looked like they had something important they needed to tell him.

"N-no!" Dianna says quickly

"Don't you have **plans**?" Heather adds pointedly, tilting her head to the right

"If what you have to say is important then I can postpone the plan-"

"No, I heard he met with the military people, I just thought he'd be back by now but apparently not."

"I'm not sure if he's in or not." Laura admits, looking around the courtyard for any signs of their leader

"We'll find Ace; you go do what you have to do." She adds with a slightly panicked smile.

"Are you guys sure?" She asks them,

"Yes, we're sure. We're going…" Mark says as she pushes the girls in the direction of Ace's office, "Right now, we're going." Heather echoes as they turn the corner with Laura watching from her spot.

A moment later, Heather appears from the corridor they had just gone through, "Hey Laura!"

"Yeah?"

Heather mouths the words 'You look so hot' with her thumbs up before giving the girl a wink and running away.

"Okay Laura, everything's ready. Don't mess this up." She says to herself before heading to their meeting place.

Once she gets there, she notices that the girl was nowhere in sight, "Thuccy?"

Nothing.

"Thuccy, are you up here?" she calls out as she steps out into the rooftop.

Nobody.

She hears a quick laugh before familiar arms wrap around her, "Did you really think I'd stand you up?" Thuccy says gently

"No, I didn't." Laura smiles and leans back before pulling Thuccy towards the stairs

"Where are we going?"

"Wait and see?"

"Do I really need to be blindfolded? I mean, **really**?" Thuccy asks after several minutes of zigzagging through the prison corridors.

"**Shut up** and just go with it, Thuccy."

"I'm not really into the whole **dominatrix** fetish but I **guess** we could give it a try."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, right now." Laura laughs as she pushes her girlfriend into the room she had just decorated.

She had covered the ugly cell in white cloth and yellowish-white Christmas lights; in the middle of the room was a large circle of pillows, which she had to borrow from her friends in the prison, and in the middle of the circle was their dinner,

Pork chops.

Thuccy's favorite.

"Are you going to tell me what you're up to or am I going to be in the dark any longer?" the petite Asian says with a smile, "Get it Laur'? In the **dark**? Get it? Because I'm blindfolded and it's dark." She laughs.

"Yeah I got it, Thuc." letting go of her girl, she quickly opens the food pans and look around the room to make sure that everything was ready.

"Did you? Really? I don't think you did." The blindfolded girl says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"God, you are such a dork." She tells her, shaking her head at the girl.

"You love it." Thuccy says confidently before holding out her hands and feeling around the room for the Brazilian

"Sometimes I forget." Laura teases as she avoids the smaller girl's hands

"Take off this blindfold and I'll remind you." She teases, blindly leaning forward near where Laura was standing.

Laura moves to grab the girl's shoulders before turning her to the right before taking off the blindfolds and wrapping her arms around Thuccy from behind, "Happy four months anniversary, Babe."

Thuccy had to take a moment to process everything, it was exactly as she dreamed it to be; from the food to the pillows and down to the color of the Christmas lights.

Thuccy was never one for **grand** celebrations, choosing instead to spend a simple dinner with the most important girl in her life.

"I hope those are tears of **happiness** because if it's not, it would totally suck." Laura coos, making the girl blush before kissing her quickly,

"I love you, Laura; more than I've ever loved **anyone** else in this world."

"I love you too, Thuccy."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"You know I do."

"Awesome."  
"Can we eat now? I wants to get my sexy on after dinner." Laura says, wiggling her eyebrows at the girl and making her laugh.

* * *

**Day Three**

Today the group finally finds Ace out in the courtyard with Ella, Paula and Naomi practicing with their crossbows

"Is everything alright?" Naomi asks as she was the first one to see the group approaching, "We're not totally sure. Ace, can we talk?" Mark answers for the group

"What's going on?" the man answers as he turns around to face them

He hesitates for a second, looking at the three women who were now looking at him too, "Whatever you need to say to **me** you can say in front of **them**." Ace tells him before motioning to one of the benches

As they all move, Naomi clears her throat loudly, "Actually, if you excuse me, I have something I need to do. Is that alright?"

They nod at her but while she's walking away she feels Paula's hand, pulling on her arm; she and Heather were looking at her with large smiles on their faces, "What is it?" Naomi asks as she tries not to smile.

The two women look at her slyly and whisper a quick '_**good luck**_' before turning their attention to Naya who had started saying something about Alexandra.

Naomi makes her way towards the small garden that Elke and Mica had started near the prison gates when she sees Mica tending to the small tomatoes that had started to grow.

"What's up, Nay?" Mica asks as the Australian approaches the crops

"Hey Mica, have you seen Elke?"

"Yeah, she's in the storage room getting some fertilizer; if you wait she'll be back in a couple." The girl says with a sincere smile as she plucks small insects from the plants.

"Yeah, okay, I'll wait here."

"Awesome." She says without looking at Naomi

"How are the plants?" the girl asks, trying to distract herself from the nerves.

"The **plants**?" Mica echoes with a laugh, "they're fine but that's not really what you want to know, is it?"

"No, not really."

"You're doing **it** today, aren't you?"

Naomi doesn't answer; she simply turns to hide the blush that had now crept up her cheeks, "**Shut up**, I'm trying **not** to think about it and you're not helping."

As soon as she finished she sees Elke walking up with a pushcart and a sack of shi—fertilizer, "If it counts for anything…" she hears Mica's voice from behind her, "I think it's going to work out for you." The girl finishes, again, without looking up from the plants.

"Thanks." Naomi whispers before running towards Elke with a smile on her face.

Once night falls, Naomi and Elke find themselves heading for the rooftop; Ace had announced the emergency meeting just minutes before they were supposed to sleep.

"Where is everyone?" Elke asks once they reach the middle of the rooftop.

There was nobody else up there but the two women and Elke was starting to think that this was some kind of prank. She was half expecting Sanny to come out of hiding with a paintball gun so when she feels Naomi try to hold her hand she quickly jerks back

"I just washed my hair and I'm not really in the mood to get showered with paint again." The girl says, making Naomi laugh before she grabs her hand.

"Elke, no one's coming after you with a bucket of paint, I promise." She says with a sincere smile that had Elke relaxing almost immediately. "That was more of a one time thing." Naomi adds with a laugh

"Whatever, I thought there was going to be some sort of announcement, where is everybody?" Elke asks when she notices Naomi was fidgeting, "What's going on? You only fidget when you're nervous." She asks again but before she could get an answer, she suddenly hears a guitar being played.

It was a _**very **_familiar intro.

"Naomi, this is **not** what I think it is, is it?" Elke asks. She's answered with Naya's voice singing along to the guitar.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables,_

_Left a small town never looked back,_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling,_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

They see **Naya** and **Mark** appear from behind one of the walls. Mark was wearing black jeans and a white shirt while Naya was in a simple black dress.

"Naomi." Elke asks again, looking to her girlfriend for answers but Naomi was just watching Naya sing.

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it yes, yes_

_I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

By this point Elke had started **bawling** her eyes out and pushing Naomi away, "Elke, what's wrong?" her girlfriend asks

"Was I **that** bad?" Naya whispers to Mark who shakes his head quickly ad shrugs in confusion, "I thought you were pretty great. I don't know. I think it's time for us to go."

With that the two left the couple on the roof so Naomi could execute her plan but she needed to get Elke to stop crying first.

"Elke, talk to me. What's wrong?" Naomi says gently

"Are you b-breaking up with m-me?" Elke sobs as she buries her face in her hands.

"What? **No**!" Naomi answers quickly, taking her girlfriend's hand in her own and making Elke look into her eyes.

"Then why did you choose that song? You **know** what it does to me"

"I wanted to use that song as how it should have been used since Glee ruined it…" Naomi starts explaining, as she gets down on one knee

"What are you doing?"

"What does it **look** like I'm doing?"

"Are you **serious** right now?"

"Elke, I love you and I know that things are total **crap** right now, what with the end of the world and everything but I just wanted to give you this…" she says as she pulls out a small silver ring from her breast pocket. "If you say **yes**, one day I'm going to **marry** you and we're going to have **babies** and grow **old** together."

"Naomi…" Elke says breathlessly, choking on air

"Just shut up and say yes…"

"But you **hate** the idea of growing old."

"I'll be okay with getting old as long as it's with you, Elke." Naomi says gently, putting her heart on the line. Elke takes a second to smile at her girlfriend before giving her a bright smile,

"Yes!" She half-screams, jumping on Naomi and kissing her face all over.

"Good choice, girlfriend." Naomi laughs before leaning in to get a kiss

"Excuse you…" Elke says, pushing Naomi away and raising an eyebrow at her, "it's **Fiancée** now."

"'Fiancée', it sounds nice." Naomi smiles at her before kissing her on the lips,

"It sounds **very** nice."

* * *

**Day Four**

"Can you please tell May that _**Eminem**_ is a perfectly acceptable name for a baby boy?" Paula tells Naya and Tami

"We are **not** naming our kid after some white rapper." May says firmly before rolling her eyes at the girl

"That's so racist… fine. What about, _**Jay-Z**_ or _**Kanye**_!"

"No!" she answers, sounding horrified and making everyone around them laugh along with the girls,

"Those are all boy names, though. What if you had a girl?" Naomi asks with a large smile and making May look at her girlfriend who was deep in thought as Naya and the others watch them silently.

All the girls were in the courtyard because of the slow day; after Naya and the other's told Ace, he immediately sent out Sanny to meet with Raye Johnson and get his opinion on Alexandra's condition and she still hasn't returned.

"Eminema, Kanya." The girl replies plainly after several seconds

"Those are the **ugliest** names ever; they sound like some sort of disease." Ella says at the same time that May smacks the Paula's arm, "Ow!"

"I'm sorry baby but we're not naming our child _**Eminema**_ or _**Kanya**_ or _**Jay-Z**_ or _**Superman**_ or _**Wonderwoman **_or the very creative _**Perfecta**_." May coos before kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

There was a collective sigh of relief when Paula nodded her head in surrender, "Why don't you name him or her after dead relatives? People do that all the time." Mark suggests

"I don't really want to be reminded of dead loved ones or loved ones who had their faces eaten." Paula admits while May nods quietly, "Neither do I."

"Okay well, what about you're favorite gem or character or you know, things like that." Ximena says from beside Hannah,

"Wouldn't naming my kid _**Bugs Bunny**_ be weird?"

"Babe I don't think that's what she meant."

"Oh. What? Like, Edward? Bella? Jacob?" Paula asks

"Oh my God you like Twilight!" Elke laughs

"It was a good **book, **okay." She defends herself before turning away to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Let's try it with your favorite gem? Diamond? Sapphire? Ruby?" Heather asks, saving Paula from more embarrassment

"I don't really have one but May loves _**Sapphires**_."

"It would be really generic though, like we didn't even think about it."

"Shit. You're right."

"Well, what about _**Annie**_? It's you're favorite movie."

"_**Annie**_'s it's a really pretty name!" Mica tells them, clapping her hands excitedly as everyone agrees

"I never told you that; how did you even **know**?" May asks as her cheeks started to grow red

"You watch Annie when you're sick." Paula answers plainly but before anyone could answer, they hear Ace coming up from behind them,

"I'm sorry for the interruption lovely ladies but I need to talk with you all." He announces just as Corporal Raye Johnson and Sanny walk out of his office,

"Ladies…" she greets them all curtly

"Raye." The girls say at the same time

"What is this about?" Laura asks for the group as Santana makes her way to Mica's side.

"Raye will be **staying** with us starting today." Ace tells them

"Why?" Thuccy was the one to speak up this time

"There's something you all need to know…" he announces before turning to look at the soldier, making everyone look at her too.

"I'm afraid things with _**Project Decode**_ have taken a turn for the worst."

"What do you mean?" Dianna asks quickly

"Have you used any of what ASTI gave you?" she asks quickly.

Raye looks around at the ladies gathered in front of her but it was Lea who came up from behind them that answered, "Yes, we have."

The military woman lets out a sigh, placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, "Which one did you use?"

"The cure."

"I was afraid of that." Raye mumbles as he pulls out a large phone from his belt,

"I need to talk to Lucas Young; this is Corporal Johnson of the Air Force." She says to whoever was on the other line, "Yes I'm willing to wait."

"What the hell is going on?" Laura asks the corporal once he was put on hold

"There was a problem…"

"A problem?" Mark echoes her

"There were no issues with the Vaccine but the Cure caused some… **unexpected **side effects." She says cryptically, frustrating the girls.

"What side effects are you talking about? Can you just tell us straight?" Ace tells her.

After a moment of silence, Raye unbuttons the top of her polo before running her fingers through her hair "Look…"

"This isn't my department; I'm not even supposed to be out here right now." She admits to the group

"Why are you risking yourself for us then?" Paula asks her carefully; unable to understand why a stranger would risk everything for their small group.

"Beats the **hell** out of me." She answers with a defeated laugh, "I only read the file that I found in Lucas' office but apparently there's only one side-effect that the cure brings."

"Which is?"

"There were no notes on what **exactly** the side effect was, only that they put out the order to have every single syringe destroyed." She tells them, "Which is why I'm staying here to find out what the cure does."

"What about Alexandra?" Naya asks from beside Lea

"Sanny told me about that but I haven't figured out what to make of that situation yet. I'm sorry I don't have all the answers right now."

"No apologies needed, Raye! Risking your life and your career to warn us is more than enough." May tells her before giving her a light hug.

"The two people I had you rescue from that apartment are two of the top scientist in the county…" She says to the group just as the two women walk out of their cell to just behind him.

"My name is Helen Ward and I work for the CIA's Genetics Research Group." The taller girl says.

"And I'm Sara Wolstenholme; I do field research for the CIA and ASTI." The girl with shorter hair says to the team.

"ASTI and the CIA used to have a sister project for _**Decode**_; it's called **Project Z**, instead of curing the virus, they planned to harness it's power to create **super-soldiers**. If successful, it would have allowed soldiers to have increased body strength and regeneration." Sara explains

"We've been looking into Alexandra's case and what we found was that her blood had certain components that could bind well with the Z virus. She could be the key that CIA an ASTI has been looking for." Helen adds

"Key?" Ace asks the two scientists

"All the zombies they experimented on were failures, it caused problems." Helen answers

"We think Alexandra was infected with the virus and somehow, it worked."

"This could be what we're waiting for, so thank you for rescuing them." Raye tells the group

"Wait. What are you talking about? What **rescue**?" Naya asks, "Is that what that mission was?" she adds, turning to Julia for answers and completely forgetting what Helen and Sara just said.

"Yes." The German says plainly

"You **told** us that was just a simple scavenging run?" Dianna speaks up before standing up from her seat on Ella's lap.

"It **was** supposed to be simple. Get in. Get out. Simple." Julia explains, side-eyeing Ace.

"You could have told us the truth!" Naya says angrily

"Did Julian know? When we headed out, did he **know** that it was a rescue mission?" Coco asks as she makes her way towards her own leader.

Julia took a moment before shaking her head, "No. He didn't know."

"So he never expected there to be hostiles." Tyler says plainly

"He died because you **lied** to us, Julia." Viv accuses her.

"I didn't **know**!" Julia shouts, trying to defend herself from the group, "I was told that the two women were **trapped** in the building. That's it. I didn't know there would be hostiles!" She admits.

"Do you think I wanted him to die? That I **wanted **to kill him?" she asks them and as if on cue, they suddenly hear Lucas' voice coming from the phone, "Corporal Johnson?" he calls out from his end as Raye puts the phone against his ear.

"Lucas, I know about the problem with the cure."

* * *

**Day Five**

Today, Raye and Ace were working with Mark and Lea to observe Cory, Helen and Sarah had started to draw blood samples from Alexandra with the help of Hannah and Ximena while everyone had somehow gone back to regular routine of training and chores.

Laura and Thuccy were helping Ella train Dianna, Vanessa and Kevin while Paula and May were building a crib from scratch, Naomi had asked Gabi, Gina, Cami, Tami, Viv and Tyler to help modify and strengthen the bikes, cars, gates, walls and fences just to prepare for the worst case scenario that the prison might be overrun; there were already large groups of walkers pushing against the outer fence and even though there were no signs of more zombies, they just wanted to be sure that they had a way out.

Since they were done with training Naya, Santana, and Heather had spent the day to themselves, hiding in the small rooftop garden of the prison and sharing a bag of chips between them.

"Not long now until we find out what that side-effect is." Sanny tells them morosely

"Aren't you scared?" Heather asks as she lift her shades away from her eyes

"Of course I am but whatever happens I **know** we have good people here that would die to protect one another." She says confidently, "The only thing that I worry about is Mica; that girl is **too** protective and she'd rather die first than to see anyone else die before her." Santana adds, shaking her head lightly.

The mention of Mica's name suddenly reminded Naya of what she had noticed several weeks before, "I need to ask you something ." She says to the girl

"What is it?"

The actress takes a moment to think of what and how she was going to say but decided to just throw it out there, "Okay, I'm just going to ask you straight up. Did you know that Mica and Tami dated?"

Sanny, unexpectedly, smiles and runs her fingers through her hair. "You have it all wrong, they weren't together, together."

"What do you mean?" the blonde asks

"Mica helped Tami come out to her family, it was rough; Tami's parents weren't what you would call supportive of her decision. A lot of times she thought about just giving up on life but Mica stayed with her."

"That's so sweet." Heather mumbles,

"It is." Sanny says with a smile, "Eventually, Tami's parent came around and accepted her again. They didn't date, they're best friends."

"**Just** best friends?

"Mica told me they had sex a couple of times but that in the end they both decided that risking their friendship was something they weren't willing to do."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry for assuming." Naya says apologetically,

"If I'm honest with myself though…" Sanny says as she's looking blankly at the sky, "I think I've **always** known that the two of them had something much **bigger** than just being friends that fuck."

"I'm sure Mica loves you, Sanny." Heather coos gently

"I know she does. Mica loves me but…"

"But?" Naya echoes, trying to urge on the girl

"I can't help but feel like she loves Tami **more**." Santana says with a sad smile.

"You do?"

"She's… **happier** around Tami, she laughs louder, she smile brighter. Coco's told me that Tami seems happier with Mica too so…"

"You and Mica need to talk." Heather tells her

"I know we do. Listen, I have to run. I have medic training with Cami in five minutes." Sanny says quickly before getting up and heading for the door with a quick goodbye to the two women.

"Do you think she's going to be okay training with all that in her mind?" Naya asks the blonde beside her,

"She's not going to training."

"How do you know?"

"Because Cami is over there…" Heather says, pointing to the tall wall on the other side of the courtyard where the medic was stood with Naomi, reinforcing a large stone wall with metal bars, "and she doesn't look like she's rushing to go anywhere."

After a moment, Heather starts to relax on a sun-lounger set up on the roof while Naya eats the rest of the chips that they brought.

"Mica and Elke have a little **obsession** with this gardening thing, they've reached the roof already." Heather laughs as she runs her hands over the different plants around their seats.

"I don't think this is their garden." Santana says slowly, taking a closer look at the greens.

"What are you talking about? Those two are the only ones who know how to plant crops and stuff."

"These aren't crops, Heath." The Latina tell her, taking a quick sniff at the familiar plant

"What is it then?"

Before Naya could answer, she notices a shoebox-sized Tupperware hidden behind one of the big plants. She opens it up and sees that it was half-full white powder.

"This is…"

* * *

"Since we've gone through some hardcore shit, Hannah and I thought it would be a good idea to throw a small party just to celebrate the fact that we're all still alive. Are you guys in?" Ximena tell the group once everyone was done with their dinner and they all agree to meet on the roof at midnight for the '_**party**_'

"It's nice of those two to throw a party for everyone." Kevin says to the group as they all gather in Dianna's cell,

"It's the perfect opportunity to let out some steam and relax, everyone's been so tense recently." Vanessa adds before tying Heather's long hair into a braided ponytail.

"I hope they have a lot of booze." Mark laughs

"I doubt that but I think we're going to have **lots** of fun." Naya says with a mischievous look towards Heather.

"That party is going to **blow** this **joint**." The dancer says with a laugh.

"Here we go again with Heather and Naya's inside jokes." Dianna sighs with fake frustration.

**Night Five**

The party was in full swing; aside from Paula, Thuccy, Gina, Tami, and May who were all on guard duty that night, everyone was gathered around the rooftop '_**garden**_' where booze and drugs were flowing.

"Where the **hell** did you get this much cocaine?" Elke asks as she watches Naya start to roll a five-dollar bill before snorting a line of coke off of Heathers abs and planting a firm kiss on the blonde.

"During one of our runs, Ximena found this small apartment filled with all kinds of **candy**." Hannah answers before taking a long puff from her joint

"Candy?" Naomi echoes

"Candy, **Drugs**." She explains, passing the joint to Laura.

"What about all these Marijuana plants?" Dianna asks before wiping her nose

"It was there too."

While the group continued passing around the joint, Sanny notices that Mica had been quiet the whole time.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks her girl, touching her arm gently; she notices Mica leans away slightly from her touch but didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"I'm fine; I just have a lot of things that I'm thinking about right now." Mica tells her with a small tired smile.

"Look, we need to talk." Santana says as she runs her fingers through her hair

"We do."

"Come with me?" Sanny asks her as she holds out her hand to Mica.

"Of course."

The two make their way down to the fourth floor of the prison, just below the rooftop. "Is everything okay?" Mica asks once they take a seat inside on the ledge at the end of the corridor.

"I don't know." She answers cryptically

"What do you mean?"  
"This isn't working anymore." The girl says sadly

"San-"

"Let me finish…"

"We're not working because you're in love with another girl..." Santana says with a small smile

"I'm **not** in love with her. At least, I don't **think** I am." Mica answers

"You can lie to yourself all you want but everyone sees the truth, you're happier with her."

"I don't-"

"And that's okay because that's all I want, I want you to be **happy**."

"I'm **happy** with you."

"You're **happier** with her."

"That's not-"

She couldn't finish, it felt like she just had some kind of life-changing realization, she really did love Tami more and everyone knew it except for her. Even Sanny knew. She had always thought it was because Tami was her bestfriend but if she **really** thought about it, especially with the recent events, it was so much **more **than friendship. She's in love with Tami and it took for her to be with Sanny and for Tami to be with Coco to figure that out.

"Tell me you don't love her."

"I—I—I can't. I don't want to lie to you."

"Then tell me you don't love me and I'll go away." Santana says with a strong voice as she tries to keep her emotions in check.

"I do love you, Sanny." Mica tells her before wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Do you love me more than you love Tami?" she asks with a sad smile

"San, I-"

"Mica, please, just tell me the truth." Santana says pleadingly

"I can't bear seeing you hurt; I can't." Mica cries, her tears were free-flowing down her cheeks.

After a minute, Sanny slowly turns to Mica with a sad smile on her face, "Close your eyes." The girl says with a sad smile, earning a confused look from Mica, "Trust me, just close your eyes."

With that, Mica does what she's told, slowly closing both eyes. She feels Santana's lips press hard on her forehead for two seconds before pulling away followed by the sound of Sanny's footsteps walking away.

A moment later, she opens her eyes to an empty corridor, Santana was **gone** and it was all her fault. If she had just been honest with herself nobody would have gotten hurt; the guilt wracked through her body and she couldn't help but to hold onto herself, wiping at the tears as they escaped.

After what felt like an eternity, she hears footsteps echo through the corridors. Thinking that it could be Sanny or one of the girls on duty, she quickly rights herself; wiping her face with her sleeve and fixing her clothes. Once the person was near enough she twists around so that her back was facing the corridor, hoping that whoever it was decides to simply check and move on.

"Mica? Are you okay?" she hears the unmistakable pitch of **Tami**'s voice from behind her.

Back at the party, Heather watched as Thuccy and Gabi talked animatedly.

She sees Naya drinking a can of beer. Crawling over to her, Heather squeezed herself onto the Latina's lap, giggling quietly to herself as she did.

"Hey you." Naya whispered into the blondes ear, her eyes sweeping over the milky white skin of Heather's neck. Damn, she smelled good. She inhaled deeply. Vanilla and flowers and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Mmmhey." Heather replied, the slightest hint of a giggle bubbling up and making her words tumble out in something that sounded like a cross between a moan and a growl. Whatever it was, it was hot.

Naya's heart beat hard against the walls of her chest as she found herself moving Heather's hair to one side and placing her lips gently, discretely on the skin just below her right felt the vibration of vocal cords as Heather hummed in response, appreciating the warmth of Naya's breath against her neck.

"Your lips are so soft." She mused quietly, tilting her head a little and shifting her weight so that she could feel the swell of Naya's chest pressing up against her back. Through the drug induced haze that filled her, Heather felt a slight quiver in the pit of her stomach and it took everything she had to stop a moan escaping her lips. Naya felt it too. There was a strange warmth pooling and rising up inside her, making her whole body tingle. Without even thinking it through she found herself whispering into Heather's ear yet again.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Heather let out the smallest moan in response before glancing over at the other two girls who seemed to be heavily involved in a very loud, very inappropriate game of 20 questions. She smiled, they could easily slip away without those two noticing.

"Lets go." She whispered, standing up and pulling Naya to her feet.

Back inside the prison,the hallways were dark. Giggling, Naya held onto Heather's hand and led the stumbling blonde in the direction of their room. The air was hot and sticky and as Heather came up behind her and grabbed her waist, she felt the strange warmth beginning to bubble inside her again, only stronger this time. With Heathers long fingers pressing into her hips she let out a low moan and in one swift movement she turned and pinned her against the nearest stone wall.

"I want you." She growled into Heathers ear, sucking her earlobe into her mouth and nipping at the skin.

"Mmmfff," the blonde girl dropped her head back against the wall and ran her hands up and down Naya's warm back. "I want you too." She managed to say despite the almost unbearable heat spreading from her lower stomach and into her chest.

Before she even had chance to draw in a ragged breath, Naya's lips crashed into hers. Both girls moaned as the growing fires within them exploded into a million sparks that clouded their vision and and made their hearts hammer against their rib cages.

Pushing her tongue against Heathers closed teeth, Naya slipped her hand into the taller girls shirt, dragging her fingers slowly over her sculpted abs. Moaning, Heather opened her mouth and Naya let her tongue explore. Holy shit, she needed this girl.

Right now.

"Mmmf...bed.." She stuttered against Heathers warm lips, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her. Having only broken apart to breathe, the girls lips found each others once again and Naya carried Heather back to their room as quickly as she could manage.

"Heath...off..," Naya panted breathlessly, tugging on the blonde girls pink shirt.

Heather only moaned in response and sat up slightly to peel off the shirt and throw it across the room. She wasn't wearing a bra and upon taking in the perfectly formed round swell of Heathers breasts, Naya felt her own panties grow damp with wet heat.

"So...beautiful." She whispered, pushing Heather down onto the bed and moving to straddle her. Another low moan erupted from deep within Heathers throat as Naya leant down to suck a perfect, pink nipple into her mouth.

"Holy fffuck." Heather whimpered, arching her back up off the bed and grabbing onto Naya's shoulders. Her ovaries ached for the Latina's touch. Everywhere. She wanted to feel her everywhere.

Naya grazed her teeth over Heathers hard nipple and slid her hand into her blue, lacy panties. She let her fingers explore, smiling at the way Heather's body would squirm and wriggle beneath her every time she touched that sensitive spot.

"So **wet**.." She half growled, half whispered as she felt the damp heat begin to coat her fingers.

"Naya.." Heather moaned, trying to catch her breath. "Inside..I..need you inside.."

"Fuck." Was the only thing Naya could think of to say. She was begging. Heather Morris was begging for her. Licking her lips, she began to tease Heathers entrance with her middle finger.

"Fuck...no teasing..jesus" Heather half yelled, digging her nails into Naya's shoulders and pushing her hips up, unable to hold them down any longer.

Naya let out a moan, completely and utterly mesmerised by the beautiful creature that writhed and whimpered beneath her.

"Heather." She breathed. The sound was barely audible and she doubted that Heather had heard it but she couldn't help herself. The name just felt so right on her lips. She wanted to be able to say that name forever.

Another moan from Heather damn near made her ovaries explode and she found herself moving her middle finger inside gently, enjoying the slick tightness that surrounded it.

"You feel so good, Baby." She almost groaned as she watched Heather jerk and arch up beneath her.

Smiling, she began to build up a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out, slowly at first, wary of hurting the squirming blonde but her confidence grew as Heather cried out, growling her name and whimpering breathlessly and she began to thrust faster, deeper.

Both girls were breathless, moaning each others names.

"Keep...going.." Heather almost yelled, the sound erupting from her mouth before she could stop it. She felt Naya add another finger and let herself cry out in pleasure and passion and the most beautiful pain she'd ever felt.

Naya pushed her hips against her own hand, burying her fingers deeper within the blonde, thrusting them so quickly that her whole arm felt as if it was vibrating. She struggled to keep her focus. Heather felt so ridiculously good and her own core throbbed a little more as each second passed.

"So...**close**.." Heather spat through gritted teeth. Her whole body burned and she felt the tight tension in her lower stomach begin to loosen. One last thrust was all it would take.

Gathering the remains of her strength, Naya drove her fingers deep inside Heather and the blonde girl let out a husky scream, jerking her body right off the bed and moaning Naya's name as the tight, tense knot that had been growing in her stomach flooded out of her.

"Holy shit." Naya growled breathlessly, feeling wet heat cover her fingers once again.

Heather writhed and moaned as the orgasm took control of her body, cutting off her ability to breathe and making her heart feel like it was about to beat right out of her naked chest.

Naya whimpered with her, slowing down the rhythm, bringing the blonde down from her passion filled high.

"Holy fuck." Naya said, flopping down next to her on the bed, breathless and sweating. "That was the hottest thing since...since forever."

"I can't feel my legs." Heather said, giggling and turning her head to face Naya.

"That'll be the drugs." Naya laughed, brushing a lock of damp blonde hair back from Heathers face.

"Mmmh, or maybe you fucked me so hard that my legs forgot how to work."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The Latina smiled, rolling her eyes playfully.

Heather giggled weakly before she shifted over to rest her head on Naya's chest.

Without even thinking about it, Naya began to run her fingers through Heathers hair gently and the two of them lay quietly for a while, just enjoying one another's presence.

Naya's mind wandered as she held the blonde close to her.

"I love you." She whispered after a minute or so.

She waited for Heather's response, holding her breath in anticipation.

Nothing.

"Babe?" She prompted, a little louder this time.

Still nothing.

Suddenly, the softest, quietest snore came from the girl she held in her arms and she chuckled quietly to herself. Typical Heather, always missing the most important part.

She leant down to place a lingering kiss on Heathers forehead before wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Goodnight Heather." She whispered, closing her eyes and slipping easily into the first dreamless sleep she'd had since before all of this zombie stuff had turned her world upside down.

* * *

**Day Six**

"This thing tastes like **poopy-shit**!" Ximena complains as she spits out the vegetable juice that Ella made.

"**Shut up** and drink it." Hannah says, massaging her temples

"I should have stuck with the drugs, no hangover there." Heather groans before taking another sip from her glass and leaning her head against Dianna's shoulders.

"It was a good night though." Naomi says with a smile with a quick nudge to Elke who quickly develops a deep blush.

"Not for all of us." Coco whines, taking a drag from her cigarette

"No sex." Raye asks with a laugh

"Nope." She answers quickly and even popping the 'P' at the end.

"Where was Tami?"

"I don't know." She shrugs.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Sanny since last night either." Helen tells the group,

"Mica's also missing." Sara adds.

"Do you think they're okay?" May asks worriedly

"I saw Sanny and Mica talking last night when I was doing my rounds; it didn't look like they were having a good time, if you guys know what I mean." Paula tells them quietly and as if on cue, Mica and Tami walk through the mess hall doors with a frantic look on their face,

"We can't find Santana anywhere."

The group looked around each building and each cell but couldn't find the missing girl. What they did find were missing guns, ammo, clothes, a missing motorbike and an empty room, she had left.

"It could be a coincidence. Sanny might be playing a prank or something!" Thuccy tells them when they decided to give up.

"The missing gun was Santana's, the empty bed, even the bike, all hers."

"Why would she leave?" Laura asks before turning to Mica but before she could answer they heard Mark's voice from afar.

"It worked!" Mark practically screams at their face,

"What worked?" Naya asks

"**The cure**! It worked!" the man shouts with glee, pulling Naya towards Cory's cell. Once they get there the sight they see left them speechless.

Cory was sitting on the bed, covered in bandages and drinking water, "Thank you." He says to Lea before handing her the glass. He still looked pale and dirty but his eyes were back to brown and he spoke.

"His wounds started bleeding again but it's healing very quickly." Lea explains to the people who were standing around the room. When Cory stands up and makes his way to them, everybody quickly jumped back,

"If I tried to kill any of you, I'm sorry. I truly don't remember anything." He says softly.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Helen asks him, stepping closer as she did so.

"Just the fever and my heart palpitating before everything went black. That's it. Next thing I know, I'm seeing Lea looking at me like I'm some kind of a **corpse**."

"Everything in-between is blank?" Sara asks

"Yes."  
"What are you feeling now?" Helen asks again

"**Starving**."

"For human meat?"

"God no, I'm thinking more along the lines of a **steak**."

"Good but we need to run tests on you to see if being _**zombified**_ had any sort of long term effect on your body." Helen explains to the young actor; Cory nods before sitting back down on the bed.

"Everyone, give him space to rest. I'll bring some food for you then you need to rest, we'll start the tests tomorrow, is that alright?" Raye says out loud to the group and Cory.

"Of course." He answers as the group backs away with relieved nods, maybe this whole zombie ordeal **was** really over.

Maybe.

* * *

**Day Seven**

As the hours pass, Cory continues to look more and more human than zombie. Everyone was ecstatic and optimistic about what this could mean for the rest of the world, the so-called **zombie apocalypse **could end with the cure.

Helen, Sara and Raye all spent the day testing Cory for any delayed reactions or side-effects from the virus while the rest of the girls were having a little celebration in the mess hall, there was food prepared by two of the civilians still in the prison, **Leanna** and **Ka**.

"Okay guys, eat up." Leanna says with a cheerful smile

"Yeah, we spent all morning cooking everything up for you." Ka adds as she spoons another serving of Gumbo for Paula.

"This is great guys, thank you!" The Filipino says with a large smile as the others echo her thanks.

"We figured we should thank you for keeping us safe and providing food and a bed." Leanna tells them, her smile making the others smile as well, "Not a lot of people would do that for strangers." Ka adds.

"Since you cooked up this amazing meal for us, you can call it quits." Ace laughs before taking a large bite from the chicken leg he was holding. The others raise their glass and clink it against each other in cheers as they continued eating.

Everyone was in high spirits except for Mica and Ella who were sitting at the farthest table from the food.

"They still haven't told us what that "_**side-effect**_" was supposed to be."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Ells. The cure obviously worked so there's no reason to worry anymore."  
"I guess so."

"Sanny would have been **so** happy right now, knowing that the cure worked. She doesn't even know because I messed up, I'm the reason she's not here with us to celebrate." Mica says sadly, her voice breaking as she spoke as she moves her hands to cover her face

"It's not your fault. She **chose** to leave." Ella says comfortingly to Mica who had her face buried in her hands.

"You don't get it. It's not just her; I am hurting **so **many people, Ella." She says sadly, looking up at her friend with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm really awful at serious conversations like this, I usually just offer up some good vodka and that's that but what I **can** tell you, and I know this based from experience, is that **shit** will **always** happen, shit **never** goes away. But you know what? At the end of the day, you live your life for your **own** happiness, **not** anyone else's. Sanny is hurt right now but she'll get over it. She's smart enough **not** to get killed and when she's ready, she'll come back and then you can talk to her when she does." Ella says with a reassuring smile. Mica stays quiet for a moment before giving her friend a small smile,

"How do you always know what to say?"

* * *

**Night Seven**

Thuccy and Viv were the ones tasked to guard Cory as he slept, one of them was to stay inside while the other stayed on the other side of the door. Helen and Sara slept at a nearby cell while Raye was just next door to Cory so that if

"Do you think this is really over, Viv?" Thuccy asks

"Cory's back, isn't he? I can't say for sure but the future is looking a little brighter."

"You sound so deep, Viv. You could have gone with a **yes** or a **no**." Thuccy teases

"**Shut up**." The other girl laughs as she takes a last drag from her cigarette before stomping it out.

"Anyway, Break's done, I have to get back inside." Viv tells Thuccy before opening the door and taking a seat next to Cory's bed.

After several hours, Thuccy notices that Viv was sleeping. She was also feeling a little sleepy so she decides to take a short walk around the prison to wake herself up but when she gets to the back of the prison, she sees Dianna digging.

"Di? What are you doing?" she calls out to the girl but got no response, she just kept digging. As Thuccy got close she noticed that there were four deep rectangular holes already dug all over the ground.

"Dianna, what's going on? Are you okay?" Thuccy asks again, this time grabbing the blonde's arm and shaking her lightly.

"What? Huh?" the blonde blinks rapidly and shakes her head to clear the fuzz.

"You're covered in dirt, have you been here all night?"

"Um, I guess so, I don't know." She mumbles softly.

"Why are you digging?"

It took Dianna several seconds to understand what Thuccy was saying; she takes a look at her own dirt-covered hands and around her at the holes that she had dug before recalling the last thing she could remember.

"I had a dream and I woke up and I felt like I needed to dig these holes." She explains as she runs her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"What dream?"

"I—I don't remember." She admits, "I think it had something to do with-"

"**HELP ME!**" they hear a loud scream from somewhere close by.

They move quickly, loading and readying their guns as they run towards the source of the sound. Thuccy's heart sinks as she realizes that they were headed back to where she had just come from, to Cory's cell.

When they get there they see Raye standing outside the room with her gun drawn and pointed at the open door. "What's going on?" Dianna asks frantically.

"It's **Cory**!" Helen says loudly as she aiming her gun at the door

"I'll go get help!" Sara shouts before making a run for the main area.

"Where's Viv?!" Thuccy asks the others before bolting for the open door, she feels arms pulling her back roughly, "Viv!" she calls out but to no avail.

"It's too late!" Raye tells her as she pulls her away from the door

"Let go of me!" she screams, "Let g-" she's cut off as she sees a figure flying out of the room and landing right at their feet.

"Oh God, **V**!" Dianna cries out once she realized the crippled body laying in front of them.

Before anyone else could react they hear a loud low growl echoing from inside the room, Raye looks at the girls before talking, "the side effect of the cure was that it would continue the cycle of cell death and regeneration at a more **rapid** and **extreme** level and produce…"

She drifts off once she sees the large zombie emerging from the door, "A big one." Thuccy whispers to herself, followed by the loud scream from the undead.

"**RUN!**"

The three women run as fast as their feet would carry them towards the main area when they collide with someone going the opposite way, "Naomi! **Go**! Run!" Dianna shouts.

With Cory following right behind them, they lead him to the courtyard and surround him.

Naya, Hannah, Ximena and Laura were all on the upper floors, taking aim at Cory while everyone else had all their weapons at the ready,

"**Fire**!"

As soon as Ace shouts the command, it felt like it was raining metal. All the women open fire but it didn't stop Cory; while being hit with dozens of bullet, he grabs one of the benches and hurls it blindly to the right and hitting Raye and Elke; knocking them out.

"Elke!" Naomi shouts before making her way to her fiancée, the quick motion getting Cory's attention and making him run towards the Australian; before Naomi could reach Elke, the zombie swings wide and hits her across the chest, making her fly straight through the windshield of one of the cars.

"He's not dying?!" Tami asks, panicking.

"Its skin is too **thick**! The bullets don't do shit!" Mica shouts back as they watch the zombie make its way towards the nearest group and at the same time, the girls from the roof go down to help the ones in the courtyard.

"Ella! Kevin! **Move!**" Heather screams but not before the undead grabs one of the steel rods and thrusts it towards the two. At the last moment, Kevin pushes Ella behind him before being impaled through the chest while Ella takes the same end through her shoulder.

"**No!**" Dianna cries out but May holds her back,

While Hannah, Ximena, Thuccy and Laura distract the big one, Paula pulls her girl aside, "May! Take Dianna and the others and get out, now!" she orders as she pulls out her axe and a large blade, "Don't worry about me. Head to the **East** wing with the others!" she tells her girlfriend who helplessly nods. They knew what they had to do; it wasn't the time to be emotional.

"**Cory!**" Lea calls out but Vanessa and Coco stops her,

"He's **not** Cory anymore, we have to go! Come on!" Vanessa tells her before pulling her along with May and the others

Once everyone had gone, the ones left were the four women along with **Paula**, **Ella**, **Mica**, **Tami**, **Naya** and **Heather**. Guns didn't work even in short range and it seemed like Cory was getting faster and **faster**, "We need to end this soon or we're all **dead**!" Hannah tells them but is distracted when she sees Ximena trip on one of the large stones scattered on ground, drawing the attention of the big one like a shark smelling blood.

"**Help!**" the girl screams before Cory slams his large fists on her stomach hulk-style.

"**Mena!**" Hannah calls out, taking out a bowie knife and driving it into his arms, making the large zombie thrash around and sending Hannah flying into one of the concrete walls and knocking her unconscious.

"What do we d-" Gina starts to ask but is cut off as the big one picks up another bench and throws it at their direction, Ace pushes her away but it didn't stop the large bench from hitting her, ace and Ella and rendering them unconscious; at the same time, pinning Heather between the bench and a motorbike.

"**Heather!**" Naya shouts

"I'm fine!" the blonde calls out from behind the bench

"What do we do?" Tami asks as she steps between Mica and Cory as the zombie started to approach,

"I have a plan! Bring him close to the where I am!" Paula tells them before grabbing Viv's **katana** from the armory and making a break for the stairs, up to the second floor.

Surprisingly it was Naya that put herself as **bait**, running away from the safety of the group to lure Cory near where Paula was.

Once Cory was near enough, Paula quickly jumps **off** the second-floor ledge and buries the katana and her jungle knife into the zombie's head, making it scream and thrash trying to get the girl off of its back.

It manages to grab the girls hair and with the last bit of strength, yank her off and swinging her around like a rag-doll before slamming her into the pillar, **impaling** her on the **five** metal rods protruding out from the top; the impact was so strong that it made dust explode around them.

Walking blindly, Naya suddenly hears a loud groan a second before this large force hits her chest and sends her flying back through one of the metal doors.

Mica sees Cory weakened on the ground, squirming and growling with the Katana still buried in his head. With the last ounce of her strength she grabs Naya's weapon and plunges the spear into his face, permanently killing the undead monster.

"Is everyone okay?" She calls out to the dust filled courtyard.

She hears several voices confirming that they were okay but it's all filtered out when she sees Heather kneeling over Naya's lifeless body.

"There's no pulse." The blonde cries out as she shakes her head,

"She's… **Dead.**" Tami whispers

"**No**, she can't be gone." Heather says firmly before standing up and making her way to one of the cars and pulling out the **battery**.

"Heather, what are you doing?" Tami asks, grabbing the girl's shoulders.

"It's just like in that movie with **Jackie Chan** and the baby, the baby died and he used his own body like that paddle thing that doctors use and it worked." She explains

"You can't do this, you could **die!**"

"I **have** to do this!" she answers, pushing the girls away, "go help the others!"

"I can't let you do this." Mica tells her softly

"It's not your choice to make." Heather says firmly and Mica knew there was no changing her mind,

"Okay. If you need anything, just shout." The Argentinean concedes Heather simply nods before attaching one of the gator cables to Naya and the other on herself.

She takes one look at the others where she sees Dianna and Thuccy standing in the middle of all the broken bodies. Before she touches Naya to send the electric shock through both their bodies, she hears one last thing coming from Dianna,

"Now I remember why I dug those graves."

* * *

_**Tadaaaaa. feel free to tell me how much this chapter sucks.**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Mxx**_

_**p.s. follow me for any spoilers and/or news about this and other fics :)**_

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**_Now for the twitter usernames! ((Nobody is using private anyway so I GUESS this is okay. Be sure to follow them ASAP because they might change their usernames!))_**

**_Ace – TheLoserKidYo_**

**_Naomi - naaaomiholt_**

**_Elke - SnixRivera_**

_**Mica - hemosfingers**_

_**Paula – HeyaFeelings ((Me))**_

_**Tami – riverasgasm**_

_**Santana - riverasbee**_

_**Hannah - beyoncvera**_

_**Ximena – OrgasmicNaya**_

_**Ella – Heyalicious**_

_**Laura - quinchels**_

_**Thuccy – quinberries/lizzaronigills**_

_**May – magickunicorn24**_

_**Cami – TheGayProps/Sparklestorms**_

_**Gabi – diannacatgron**_

_**Alex – AlexWilliamson**_

_**Mariana - derphemo**_

_**Julia/Julian – NayaGermany**_

_**Coco - agronick**_

_**Vivien – VJusticePower**_

_**Tyler –riveralovato_**_

_**Raye – LuckyDuck132**_

_**Helen – 4evadiannanaya**_

_**Sara – sarac93**_


	9. The Second Syringe

_**Hey guys!**_

_**The end is nearing, can you feel it? **_

_**Some things before you read on? Okay. So first, some people are going to die this chapter and I hated writing it but it had to be done for the story, no zombie apocalypse story is complete without death (I mean look at TWD or any zombie movie.)**_

_**Second, I know I'm not the best when it comes to writing so I'd like to thank you guys for staying with the story :) Some old faces will show up in this chapter. :)**_

_**Thirdly, I'm going to shut up and let you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**xxM**_

_**Warning: Except if we follow and talk to the same people you might not know that characters mentioned in this fic and if we're not, i'll be posting their usernames at the end and you can follow these perfect people. :)**_

* * *

The last thing you remember was a sharp pain on you chest before you wake up with a start. You notice that this place looked familiar; the white walls, the large windows. You run your hands over the black and red satin sheets that you bought yourself—that **you** bought.

It couldn't be.

You're probably having some delusion.

Either that or you're dead.

It's the only possibility.

How else are you back in your **fucking** bed?

"Naya! Hurry the hell up! The car is waiting!" you hear a deep male voice; the voice you thought you'd never hear again.

"Matt?" you call back, your voice deep-raspy from sleep.

You hear his footsteps hurriedly approaching the room before a frantic-looking Matt Hodgson peeks through the door,

"What is i—Jesus Naya, You haven't even showered yet." The man says, frustration evident in his tone, "Here." He adds as he pulls out a simple green and black striped dress and throwing it at your face.

"Wh-" you start but cut yourself off, not knowing what to say.

"Are you okay?" he asks trying to sound worried but you don't fail to notice the irritation in his voice.

"Um, I'm… not… sure." You mumble

"What's wrong with you, now?"

_What's wrong with me? _You think to yourself as you remember details of the prison and everything that's happened.

Was it all some kind of Zombie-movie related dream?

You remember seeing an episode of **The Walking Dead** but it couldn't have been enough to trigger a dream so detailed.

It couldn't be; you felt pain when you fell off that branch in the dessert, it hurt when you smashed through those steels bars.

The steel bars. Cory put you through those bars; could **you** be dead?

Is this some twisted after-life? Why are you still with Matt?

Oh God, could you be in **hell**?

"Is she ready?" you hear another familiar voice say from outside your room.

"No, she's fucking having some kind of mental breakdown or something." Matt tells her before opening the door and stepping out.

"Nay-Nay?" Amber calls to you once she enters the room, "What the hell is Matt talking about? Are you okay?"

You had to admit, you kind of missed Ambers motherly tone, "have you ever had that dream that felt so real? Like, it felt like your dream was reality and when you wake up for real you feel like you're dreaming?" you ask her, silently hoping she makes some sense out of the craziness that you just dumped on her.

Amber was silent for several seconds, her face scrunched up as she thinks over what you had just said.

"It sounds crazy but-"

"What? Like Inception?" she asks, effectively cutting you off.

"Exactly!"

"So you feel like you're having a dream right now?"

You nod and both of you are silent for a second.

"Ow!" You yelp as you feel this sharp pain on the back of your arms.

"Doesn't feel like a dream now, does it?" Amber laughs, standing up and handing you a towel, "take a shower and get dressed, we have that press conference in an hour."

"Press conference for what?" You ask her as you rub your arm to soothe the burning ache. "Amber, you pinch like a fucking psycho; that really hurt."

"Don't be such a baby, Naya." She laughs

"Don't be so violent, A."

"Whatever, get showering." She says with a laugh as she makes her way to the door, "Oh and by the way, the press con is for Glee Tour 2013."

"It's really going to happen?" you ask with a smile

"Honey, only a freaking zombie apocalypse can stop it now." She laughs before disappearing out the door, leaving you alone.

"A zombie apocalypse, huh?" You think out loud

"Talking to yourself again, superstar?" You hear the unmistakable sound of Nickayla's voice before she even steps in. Without thinking you dart out of your bed and jump on her, wrapping your arms around her neck, "Whoa, you okay sis?" she says and you could feel the smile on her face.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"I died, didn't I?" she laughs but holds you close nonetheless

"Worse."

* * *

An hour later you get to the studio where you're immediately greeted by Ryan's booming voice,

"Where the **hell** are the boys?" Ryan asks angrily

"Blake and John called and said they were stuck in traffic." Brad tells him as he watches the crew prep the interview area.

"None of our main stars are here. That's just dandy."

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Harry laughs bitterly

"I meant the **new** kids, Harry."

"Of **course** you did." Jenna says, patting the bald man on the shoulder before taking her seat near the middle of the long table.

"Just get ready." He mumbles, taking his seat at the right end of the table.

"Ryan's such a douchebag." Melissa whispers to you, her head propped on her hand "I'm one of the **_new kids _**and he doesn't treat me like a pariah."

"That's because you have a **va-gi-na**." you laugh, emphasizing the last word by saying it slowly.

"Right." She smiles before taking a bite out of her grilled cheese sandwich

Half an hour and Ryan downing a bottle of red bull later, Jacob and Blake arrived at the hotel, "We're really sorry Ryan." Blake says apologetically while handing everyone a bar of chocolate each, "There was some kind of accident that caused a huge traffic jam. We literally had time to get out of the car, buy some snacks, come back, and the car would **still **be in the same exact spot."

Listening to Blake complain about traffic almost put you to sleep, you still had the prison in mind even though Amber proved that you weren't dreaming. You just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something… **off **about everything.

You realize that not only were the newbies late but several of the original cast was missing; Dianna, Lea, Mark and where was Heather?

"Where are the others?" you ask nobody in particular,

"Dianna and Mark are still on their vacation in Paris."

"Lea's still in her _spiritual retreat_ after her break up with Cory."

"Heather's on her **honeymoon**, how could you forget?" Ian, Darren and Chris all answered.

When the hell did all that happen?

There's something weird going on, you were sure of it, but what **exactly** was it? You contemplate just as Cory walks in, taking a sip of his coffee and taking his seat beside Ryan.

You decide to lay low until you have a more solid idea of where exactly you are, "has anyone seen my phone? I haven't seen it all day." You ask them as you take your seat at the left end of the table but nobody answers, they just continue talking amongst themselves and it sort of annoys you.

"Amber?"  
"Yeah?"

"You were at my house earlier, did you see my phone?"

"Uh, no I don't think I did."

"Can you call it using your phone?"

"No, I can't." she tells you simply before taking a drink

"What? Why not?"

"My phone's missing too." She says nonchalantly.

This wasn't right, Amber **lives** off of her phone. You remember one particular day when she had left it at home and had been in an awful mood the entire time you were taping 'It's all over', this calm phone-less Amber was **not** natural.

It just wasn't.

"Hey Blake? Can I-"

"Let's start!" You're cut off by Ryan's loud annoying voice as the security team opens the doors, allowing the media people to come in.

"Hello everyone, just like the word that we put out, this is not a panel interview but an announcement. If anyone of the cast wants questions, then that's when we'll allow it." Ryan says and the people nod at him before taking their seats.

"We're looking forward to seeing all our fans from all over the globe, **Glee World Tour 2013** will start on **September**; locations will be announced through the Fox website." He says happily.

"Any questions?" he adds and immediately, several reporters raise their hand. When the questions start, you let your mind float away as most of the reporters were asking Ryan or looking for Lea anyway.

You spend the time thinking about where exactly you were; this was obviously not a dream because it hurt when Amber pinched you.

But it wasn't reality either.

You rack your brain to just before everything went to shit and you don't remember Lea and Cory breaking up.

Mark and Dianna never made plans to go Paris, the blonde had actually invited you to go with her to Italy.

Heather and Taylor couldn't have been on their honeymoon because you don't remember them getting married.

You're thoughts are interrupted when you feel a nudge on your side, "Wh-wha?" you mumble stupidly.

"Next question's for you." Melissa whispers without looking at you. You look up at the crowd in front of you and you see the girl with her hand raised. Unfortunately, you couldn't see her face since she was sitting behind one of the big security men.

"Um…" you clear your throat, "yes? Miss at the back?" you call out, gesturing your hand towards the hidden girl.

"Yeah, Hi, My name is **Viv** with Us Weekly…" the girl says cheerfully. The name you hear instantly making your heart skip a beat, "I just have a couple of questions regarding your album and things in general?"

"Uh…"

"Miss Rivera, are you alright?" She asks worriedly. Getting a good look at her face you realize that it really **was** Viv from the prison.

What the fuck was going on?

"Naya?" you hear Ryan call to you

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." You tell them as you shake your head to clear your mind.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." You tell the girl, trying hard not to look at her directly.

"So, we've been having news about your album for a while now but still no album, any updates for your awaiting fans?"

"There's been a few **hiccups** along the way for the album but I'm really working hard to get it out there, feel free to ask Columbia Records though." You tease with a sly smile. Everything really was ready to be recorded but Columbia just keeps delaying your album, by contract you aren't allowed to tell that to your fans but it's really gotten annoying.

"Well that sucks but I'm sure your '**_nayaholics_**_'_ will be waiting with bated breath." She says with a smile and you smiled back, "Next question, what is your reaction to Heather Morris' rumored pregnancy?"

The words didn't feel like they made sense together, Heather? Pregnant? How?

"P-pregnant?"

"Yeah, three months now."

"I-I don't know. I didn't..."

You knew **how** but you just didn't know **how**. She promised you that she wasn't with Taylor anymore; that she wouldn't be with anyone else until **you** were ready.

"If the rumors are true then…" you say, making sure that your voice didn't waiver, "then I wish her a healthy pregnancy and all the best in life. I think she'll be an amazing mom. She's an amazing person." You finish with the best **fake** smile you could muster.

This might not be reality but it was close enough and hearing things like that still made your heart ache in pain.

**_"This is not reality." _**You remind yourself

It couldn't be.

"One last thing, Miss Rivera?" Viv says softly.

"Yes?"

"We received a letter from California State, do you know anyone from there?"

"California State… College?"

"No, California State **Prison**."

Again you feel your stomach drop and the blood drain from your face but you couldn't make it obvious; you couldn't let them take pictures of you looking like you're going crazy.

"N-no, I don't think I do. What did the letter say?"

"It's a pretty weird note; it just says '**_Thank you. From Ace and Cesar._**_'_

"Ace…" You whisper to yourself.

Was he in this crazy world too?

Did he know what was going on?

"**_Naya…_**" You hear someone whisper from behind you, making you turn around quickly, "**_Come back. Please._**" They whisper again and this time you catch a glimpse of blonde hair; Heather's blonde hair.

"Heather?" You mumble before standing up and dashing backstage; choosing to ignore Matt and Ryan's angry screams

"Heather, where are you?" You call out to the, oddly, empty space

**_"We've already lost Viv and we're probably going to lose more people…" _**you hear her say, it sounded like some kind of voice-over; you could hear her but she wasn't there, like some kind of ghost.

**_"Come back to me, Nay" _**she says again as you look around frantically.

"I'm here!" You shout, "Heather!"

Where was **_'_****here'**? Some alternate reality? You rack your brain to find some rhyme or reason to what was going on and where you were. There had to be some reason why these people were here and why others weren't; Matt, Ryan, Cory, Blake, Viv- Wait.

You involuntarily hold your breath as memories come flooding back;

_"…aside from losing __**Cesar…**_

_"…__**Harry**__ and __**Jenna**__ were killed…"_

**_"Killed" _**you think to yourself

_"Oh my God, __**CHORD**__!"_

_"Close your eyes, __**John**__. I'll make the pain __**stop**__. I promise…"_

_"__**Matt**__, __**Ryan**__, __**Melissa**__ and __**Amber**__ were already there…"_

_"So __**Cory**__'s infected?"_

_"We've already lost __**Viv**__."_

**_Dead; _**Everyone here was **dead**.

Were you dead too? Oh God. Was this some kind of after-life?

You couldn't be dead, you could still hear her; you **had** to be alive, right?

**_"If you can hear me, please, wake up."_**You hear Heather again.

Was this some kind of **alternate reality**? Like, purgatory? A transition to death?

No.

You **refuse** to die.

A moment later you feel a sharp pain in your chest, pushing you down to your knees as the room starts spinning, **_"Heather! That's too high!"_** you hear Mica's voice scream.

Another hard jolt and you feel like you're teleported back into your body, you're sore and you feel like shit but before you could even breathe, you hear Mica's panicked scream again,

"It worked! Remove the clamps!"

* * *

"Heather!" you shout as soon as you see her unconscious and face down on the floor; both hands were connected to metal clamps that, in turn, were connected to a car battery.

You watch as Mica reaches for her shoulder but pull her hand back quickly, "Tami! Cut the wires!"

Without thinking you stand on wobbly legs and kick the battery as hard as you can, hitting Tami square in the face

"Tami!" you scream and run to her side. She had her hand covering the left side of her face where you guess the battery landed, "Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, how's Heather?" she asks before pushing past.

You turn around quickly and see Heather slowly getting up and shaking her arms around, "Naya, you're okay." She smiles as she walks towards you, hugging you as tight as she could, "I thought you'd left me."

"**Never.**" You whisper before closing your eyes; you hear her give a long sigh and could feel her shoulders relax.

A moment later, you open your eyes and see Mica checking on Tami, "Is she okay? I didn't mean to hurt her." You say apologetically.

"I'm okay, just a tiny bit of blood." She says just as she turns around, showing you the small vertical cut on her left eyebrow.

"Okay." You breathe.

"Anyway, I'm sure Heather can take care of you. We have to go help out with… um… **stuff**." Mica says with a sad smile, "Sit down and stay until that stops bleeding, I'll be back in a bit." She adds, placing a soft kiss on Tami's forehead before running towards a large group gathered several meters from you.

"How bad is it?" you ask Heather

"Not as bad anymore since you're still alive." She tells you softly, brushing a lock of hair behind your ear, "We don't have to talk about it now, you should rest. You were dead for, like, two minutes."

"I heard you say that we lost Viv, who else?" you ask her again. She had to tell you, you had to know; instead of answering though she held out her hand to you, "Come on, I'll show you."

_You weren't sure how you'd react to seeing the casualties, which one of your friends had you lost now? _you think to yourself as the two of you walk up to the group where you see the bodies on the floor, "excuse me." You mumble to the crying person in front of you. Once you pass her and see the people on the floor, you fall to your knees.

Naomi.

Ace.

Paula.

Gina.

Viv.

Ximena.

Laura.

Ka.

Elke.

Kevin.

"Are they-" you choke out

"Not all of them." Heather says quickly, rubbing circles on your back

"Who-" You couldn't even finish your sentences, you didn't even know if you wanted to know.

"Viv, Ka, Ace, Gina and Kevin as of now..." Gabi tells you without looking

"Elke and Naomi are **stable**." Cami says a little more hopefully, "Laura was in pretty rough shape but she's getting better."

"Paula and Ximena are… they're not—unless there's some kind of **miracle**, they're **both **not going to make it." Cami adds while manning the radio and calling for help. Looking at the girls caused your brain to stop working; you didn't know what to say or what to do, there was literally nothing going through your mind.

You see May sitting beside Paula's blood-drenched body and beside her was Hannah, helping Ximena breathe through the respirator inserted in the girl's mouth; both women tear-stained and tired.

"There must be **something** we can do! We can't just let them die!" you shout, making some of the girls jump. Everyone was silent but just as you were about to give up your gaze lands on Helen; you see her eyes widen, like she had just discovered the meaning of life.

"There is!" Helen half-shout, shooting up from her seat

"What do you mean?" Heather asks quickly

"Come with me!" she announces before darting off towards their lab.

Heather, May and Hannah go with you as the two scientist dart for the destroyed wing, "What's going on?" you call out to them

"Before Cory turned, we were able to perfect serums from Alexandra's blood." Sara explains, "They were in the lab when he got loose and the syringes could be broken but we can try, right?"

"Yes, yes we can try!" Hannah cheers before running full speed at the pile of rubble that was the lab.

"What do they look like?" May asks as she stops just behind you, panting and holding on to her stomach that already had a visible bulge.

She's about three months along and all this stress can't be good for her kid. She's about to lose Paula, she can't lose their baby too.

You quickly pull her aside to sit on one of the large blocks that had fallen, "May, stay here."

"No! I want to help!" she counters but before she could move out of the way, you push her to sit on the make-shift bench.

"And risk the life of your baby? You're already too far along to be digging through rubble."

"But…"

"I know you want to help so here…" you say as you walk over to the rubble and pick up the shotgun that Hannah brought with her, "All the shooting that we did will definitely attract more walkers and that part of the fence is wrecked, keep us safe just in case, okay?"

"Okay…" She whispers. You smile at her and hand her the gun before turning to the girls already digging through the mess.

"What are we looking for?" Heather asks without stopping

"It's a metal syringe with a silver liquid inside; we were only able to make two so I'm hoping that both of the syringes survived." Sara tells you. It was all you needed to start hauling chunks of cement to the side in search of this **serum**.

Five minutes after you started searching, you hear Hannah's voice from behind you, "I found one!" she says, running over to Helen and showing her the syringe

"Nice! We only need to find the other one!" the scientist announces and you instantly feel the adrenaline rush to find the other one.

"It **has** to be around here." You whisper to yourself as you turn over a small slab of stone, "Heather, did you find anyth-" instantly, regretting your decision to look away for a second, you pull your hand back quickly and see a small amount of blood in the palm of your hand

"Goddamn it." You mumble before sucking on the wound.

"Are you okay?" Heather asks as she approaches you.

"Yeah, I think this stupid rock got me."

"Aw, let me see your hand."

"No, I'm fine, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm just gonna set this aside and-"

"Naya? Are you okay?"

You wipe your eyes to make sure you weren't having a delusion but it was still there.

**The second syringe.**

"I f-found it." You say weakly, grabbing the metal tool with both hands.

"Where?" May asks from her seat. You turn around to face the group before showing them what you found and the look their faces reflected yours.

Hearybreak.

"I-it's broken."

* * *

As you all make your way back, the question was clear.

Who gets the serum?

Who dies?

May looked like a zombie from the way that she was walking. She wasn't really focused on anything and you could tell that she was preparing herself to lose the love of her life.

What if **you** had broken it? No. You couldn't have.

It was already broken when you found it.

God, you sound like some kid's excuse when caught with a broken lamp or something but it was true, it was already in pieces when you saw it.

"May…" you half-whisper, trying to get her attention but she doesn't turn around.

"M-" you try to call again but Heather stops you, shaking her head.

"There's **nothing** we can say that would make this situation better."

Once you get back to the girls, May heads straight for Paula who was now on a small mattress and you could hear her crying silently.

"This can't be the end for her, can it Heath?"

"I don't know, the serum we have isn't enough for two people."

"I think, I broke the syringe."

"What?"

"The syringe, I should have been more careful. I think I stepped on it or something, I don't know." You tell her, running your hands through your hair and looking at the sky to stop the guilty tears that were threatening to spill.

"You can't blame yourself for that. It was probably broken before we even got there."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you."

While the two of you were talking, you notice Hannah approach May with the syringe in hand.

"May." Hannah says softly but got no response

"I told Ximena what happened and she wanted me to give you this. She wouldn't have it any other way and Paula was the one who told us to come here in the first place so it's only right." She tells the girl before handing her the metal syringe, "We want to save her, so the two of you can have a family together."

You're floored at this turn of events as you watch Hannah walk away, swiping at her cheeks, back to Ximena's side. These women have been through hell and the bond between them was something that brought tears to your eyes, they'd give up their life for each other.

They were family.

"Helen." May calls out and the scientist was by her side in a heartbeat, "Will this work?"

"Yes. The antibiotics in the serum will control cell regeneration and decay so it only keeps you alive while your heart is beating."

At that moment, you see Paula open her eyes to look around, "Hey there, cutie." May coos; making the girl smile weakly.

"Hey… What's... ugh... what's up?" she says but coughs up a little blood.

"Nothing much."

"I heard everything." The girl says, "Are you sure, Han?" she asks, her voice a little louder so Hannah could hear.

"Yeah, we're sure. You gotta take care of your **family**, mate; can't do that if you're dead." Hannah tells them and you watch Paula whisper something to May's ear.

You watch as the girl's face turned pale at whatever Paula had told her but then turned into a kind of calm surrender, what was going on?

Suddenly, Paula turns over onto her stomach and starts crawling over to Ximena. "I can do it." She says with difficulty as soon as you and May tried to help. She crawls and grunts her way towards the two women, leaving a trail of blood behind and all anyone could do was watch, she didn't want anyone's help.

"Hey… Mena…" Paula grunts as she sits beside Ximena who had turned her head slightly to her direction, still being assisted by the manual respirator.

"Thank you for… **trying** to save my… life but…" before she could finish, you watch as Paula quickly **plunges** the syringe into Ximena's chest and presses down on the lever, pushing the silver liquid into her friend's heart, "...but I'm… **allergic** to… Antibiotics, I'd have… died anyway." Paula almost whispers.

"Paula!" Thuccy and Mica scream at the same time when they saw Paula collapse backwards, too weak to sit up on her own.

You quickly grab a towel and press it on Paula's wound, "Stay with us!" you tell her, "Somebody do something!"

While pressing down on the girl's chest, you look over to Ximena and could see how the serum was healing her. Her chest inflated like a balloon and all the cuts and bruises slowly disappearing, it was like she was never hurt.

"Paula!" Ximena screams, crying as you both look down at your friend.

"H-hey…" she whispers to you just as the rest of the girls gather nearby, "At least… I found o-out th-that Heya was… **real**… b-before i…" you could see the light fade from her big brown eyes and you couldn't believe she was dying in front of you.

"Paula? **Paula!**" Ximena shouts and it seemed to have brought her back, at least temporarily.

"M-May…" she whispers again and this time you could hear a wheezing noise coming from her throat and a bubbly noise from her chest.

You and the rest of the women step back as May takes her seat beside Paula.

"H-hey sexy…" the Filipino says softly

"H-h-hey." Was all May could say before she breaks down in tears, Thuccy and Raye quickly at her side.

"Take… unghh…" Paula's cut off, clutching her chest and her face twisted in pain that she didn't want to show, "take care of May." She tells the two women who both nod tearfully at her.

"I don't want you to die, Pau." Thuccy sobs and you could feel your heart break as you look around and see Mica holding on to Tami.

"I'm s-sorry…" she says before coughing up more blood,

"You can't leave me, you promised me you wouldn't." the pregnant girl cries into Thuccy's sleeve and grabbing Raye's arm. "What about our family?"

You could feel the tears streaming down your face as you watch Paula slowly lift her hand up to caress May's left cheek, "Everyone here… ungghh…" Paula grunts again, this time was louder and sounded more painful, "Everyone here is… family and I will **always** be… with you. You know that."

"I love you, Lulu…" Paula whispers, followed quickly by May's tortured cries

"I… l-l-love you t-too."

It wasn't like in the movies. There was no long dying speech, no birds flying around, no light from the heavens.

A moment after they said their 'I love you's, Paula's hand dropped to the floor. That was it.

No slow-motion moment.

Just… **Dead**.

You make a decision to take care of May and her baby; by looking around you see that the rest of them had made the same decision.

"What do we do now?" you hear Mark ask nobody in particular and it was Ella who answers.

"We bury them."

* * *

The group makes their way towards the garden where Dianna had already dug four holes and was halfway done with the fifth. Coincidentally, the graves were right beside one of the prison walls that allowed them to make a makeshift gravestone; all they had to do was write it on the wall above the whole.

Naomi and Elke were already well enough to follow with the help of Leanna and Thuccy but they were trailing a little behind.

"There are only** five** graves here and we have **six** bodies." Heather tells the group but before anyone could react, "We can squeeze **Ace** and **Paula** into this grave; we just have to dig it a bit deeper." Mark answers before grabbing the shovel.

He doesn't get far before Raye rushes forward and grabs his collar roughly, "We bury them properly!" she screams

"What does it matter?! They're dead! They won't mind!" He answers, pushing Raye off of him.

"It matters to us!" the girl says angrily

"It matters to our family." Ella tells him firmly

"If they're **stupid** enough to get killed, they don't **deserve** a proper burial." He mumbles more to himself but you hear him and it sets you off.

Before anyone else had the chance, you lunge at him and land a left hook to his jaw, sending him to the ground, "How **dare** you?!"

"What the **fuck** is wrong with you?!" Coco shouts, mounting him and landing four punches to his face,

"Get her off me!" Mark yells just as Leanna and Thuccy pull her back,

"I saw you! You were **hiding** behind Gina, like the **coward** that you are you little **shit**!" Naomi yells, "How dare you call them stupid?! **How dare you**!" Tyler adds as Raye attacks him again.

"Stop it. Stop it! **STOP IT!**" May cries, her voice several octaves higher "Can't we at least bury them in **peace**?! IS THAT **TOO** MUCH TO ASK?!"

Instead of answering, Mark stands up and heads back to the courtyard without another word while Thuccy, Tami, Mica, and Coco split up to finish the graves.

There was only one shovel that Raye was using to start a new grave near the corner so the rest of the women used their bare hands to dig through several feet of dirt. **Tami** and **Mica** were working on the unfinished grave while **Thuccy**, **Raye** and **Coco** working on the new one; all five of them silently crying.

"I'm going to help them dig." Heather tells you

"Okay, I'm going to help Cami and the others."

Before you go your separate ways, Heather grabs your arm and pulls you in for a hug, "we'll get through this" she whispers softly and you nod, "We will."

Once you get to the tables, you see Cami and Gabi lifting Ace's body up while Naomi slides a cloth underneath him. "Okay, then take this end and put it here; then this end and wrap it around the body before slipping it into here." Cami instructs.

All around you were people wrapping corpses in clean white sheets; there were already two bodies covered who, you figure, were Gina and Ka

Helen, Sara and Elke were working on Viv.

Ella, Dianna and Lea working on getting Paula wrapped up.

Vanessa was off to the side with Leanna and Nicole. You quickly make your way towards them and you could see that they were carrying Kevin's body to the table before laying him on top of the sheets.

"Vanessa and I can handle this, you can help the others." You tell the two girls who just nod. They take one last look at Kevin's body before walking towards the two wrapped bodies and carrying one out to be buried.

Once you two were alone, Vanessa lets out a breath and buries her face in your shoulder,

"He's g-gone." She cries and you could feel her gripping your arm tighter

"I…" you, what? You're sorry for her loss? For your loss?

Kevin was gone. The one person who stuck by you after everything was gone. Your bestfriend was gone.

"Little bee…" you whisper and for the nth time that day, you let the tears flow at the loss of your friend.

"Before h-he died, he t-told me that he-e loved me…" Vanessa tells you, "I love him so m-much and I d-didn't even g-get to tell him tha-at. I didn't t-tell him." She scolds herself, curling up tight.

"Shhh. V, don't do this to yourself; I'm sure wherever he is now, he heard you." You tell her softly, stroking her hair.

"You think so?"

"I **know** so."

* * *

Once all the bodies were buried May, Naomi, Tyler, Thuccy, Leanna and Vanessa painted their gravestone on the prison wall.

There was no Eulogy.

Instead, the group sits around a small camera that had recorded their adventures until all the batteries had died down,

**_There's a short jingle before they hear Thuccy's voice from behind the camera, "It works!" she says excitedly_**

**_"There's a red light in front!" Coco giggles off screen_**

**_"It's recording dumbass!" She teases and points the camera at Laura, "Say 'Hi' babe."_**

**_"How bout no?" Laura laughs, holding her hand out to cover the lens, "Stop it, throw that useless camera away."_**

**_"This is useful. We can record what goes on in the prison until this thing is over and we can be like, people that kids study about during their history classes." Tami says excitedly before taking the camera from Thuccy and pointing it at the others._**

**_"What do you think, Nicole?" she asks, turning the camera to the left to get Nicole on the screen. Mica, Ka, Leanna and Coco were just behind her, waving and smiling at the camera._**

Nicole was the newest member of your group. She had come in with Ka and Leanna just a few days ago and had immediately bonded with Thuccy and the others.

**_"I think it's great, we can make a lot of videos and watch them when all this is over." She says hopefully._**

**_"Okay, whatever, let's get this over with. I want to get back to the prison soon." Laura tells the group before walking out of the room, presumably back to the truck_**

**_"Geez, what's up her vagina?" Mica asks as she packs up the food and other supplies that they found._**

**_"She's been irate because we're doing this no-sex thing until our anniversary." Thuccy mumbles before the screen turns black_**

* * *

**_"Laura I'm so excited!" Viv says from behind the lens,_**

**_"Shut up, V. You're getting me nervous!"_**

**_"Girl, you have nothing to be scared of! Everything is set!" Gina says from beside Viv._**

**_"Okay, we're going to hide this right here and if you get lucky and have sex, turn it off with this remote." Ace instructs from off-cam, "Wanna give it a try?"_**

**_"Yeah."_**

**_"Okay, go ahead."_**

**_The screen turns black for a few seconds before it turns back on, "awesome, it worked! Okay, I have to go!"_**

* * *

**_"Okay so we've managed to sneak in to this clinic with Cami's help because she's so ninja and she's going to help us get a little sneak peek at our little bundle of joy in here!" Paula says off-cam but her hand appears on the right side before rubbing May's baby bulge._**

**_"This is incredibly unsafe." Cami whispers_**

**_"Don't be a pussy. We'll be fine!" Paula says cheerfully_**

At this point, you steal a glance at May who had a small towel covering her eyes. You could hear her crying but figured that she couldn't keep all that pain bottled up so you leave her to cry it out.

**_"There he or she is! There's Annie slash insert male name here!" Paula says off cam_**

**_"He or She is beautiful, she looks just like you." May says softly._**

**_"Babe, what? She's three months old, she looks like a potato." This earned a snort from Cami,_**

**_"I was trying to be sweet okay?"_**

**_"Yeah, yeah; Come on, we have to go. Sanny's waiting for us."_**

**_"She's been distracted lately…" Cami whispers worriedly as she's helping May off of the bed_**

**_"Yeah, she's been acting a little off." May adds_**

**_"Everyone has their off-days, you can't blame her." Paula tells the two girls, not really wanting anyone to think that Sanny was losing focus._**

**_"Guess not. Let's go we need to get back for training" The medic mumbles before turning off the camera._**

The videos not only reminding the girls of the friend's they've lost but also Sanny, who still hadn't come home; this caused several of the girls to burst into tears so everyone decides to call it a day.

"Everyone! Go get some rest, tomorrow we'll start clearing out the rubble and getting the fence up again." Ella announces before Heading for Ace's office.

* * *

When night time rolls around, you and Heather are in charge of patrolling and checking the walls and fences to see if there were walkers that could get in.

"I still can't believe they're **gone**." Heather says sadly

"Neither can I; watching that video was heartbreaking, especially for May and Nessa."

"Why do I still feel like something bad is gonna happen?"

"It's probably just because of all the death we've been seeing, tomorrow we'll reinforce the walls and everything will be back to nor-"

You're cut off by the sound of the car horns from a distance. The two of you sprint towards the direction of the gate and see several headlights up the road, noisily shooting at the walkers.

Was this an attack?

A hostile takeover?

You use your scope to get a better look at the cars; there was one school bus and a truck; in front of the cars was a familiar looking motorbike.

That was Santana's bike.

"What the hell is going on?" Heather mumbles beside you.

"Open the gate!" You shout towards Tyler and Julia who were stationed at the front. They quickly open the gate just as the cars approach

"What? We don't even know **who **those people are!"

"We don't but Sanny's with them; the bike in front is hers." You says firmly before running towards the gate where the trucks and the bike had just pulled in.

Immediately, you could see Sanny scoping glancing from the left at the ruined walls, to the right where the graves were located.

"What happened?" she asks you and you watch as she takes off her helmet and riding to reveal a bloody shirt.

"The serum backfired, it turned Cory into a big one and he attacked. People died but we managed to kill him." You tell her, trying hard not to show weakness.

You don't understand what you're feeling, was it **relief** because she was alive? **Anger** because she abandoned the camp? **Distrust** because of the large group she had brought in with her?

"Died?" She echoes and instead of answering, you simply nod your head.

"Is Mica d-" before she could finish, you see a flash of blonde hair before engulfing the girl.

"Sanny." You hear Mica's gentle voice

"Hey there." Sanny answers after a few seconds

"I hate you for leaving."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

"We're just glad you're safe, San." Tami says from behind Mica.

You watch as the three of them look at each other before Sanny nods at her and turns to you, "Who died?"

"Viv, Ka, Kevin, Ace, Gina and Paula." You tell her, your heart aching a little at the mention of their names.

"Oh, h-how is everyone coping?"

"As expected, we're all pretty destroyed."

Sanny nods slowly, she had this pained expression on her face. Seeing this made all the anger and bitterness seep away; Sanny couldn't have know what would happen, she lost her friends too, just like you all did.

Sanny looks away and makes her way to the graveyard where she stops and kneels just in front of her friends' graves.

"I'm sorry." You hear her cry before planting both hands on the distressed dirt on top of the graves.

Mica and Tami make their way to the graves to console their bestfriend.

You notice the black pick-up truck's driver side door open and out steps a large man holding a pump-action shotgun over his shoulder, "Heather?" he says as soon as he spots her.

"Brandon, what are you doing here?"

It looked like this "**Brandon**" had gone into some sort of trance and by that point the school bus had unloaded to reveal dozens of **families**,

"What happened to your group?" you ask him and this time it looked as if he registered your question. He shakes his head to clear the fuzz before answering,

"We were… **attacked**… It took us by surprise and, unfortunately, most of us were killed. We're all that's left. We saw Santana scavenging near one of the malls where we were hiding and she brought us here." He answers as another, thinner, guy gets out of the pick-up.

"How did walkers get in?" Heather asks him

"We weren't attacked by **walkers**." The smaller guy answers, "At least not **just** walkers." He looked like he was about to pass out.

Heather quickly moves to support him. She brings him to sit and lean on the wall "What do you mean?" you ask him

"It was a big group of people, looked like military. They had walkers with them as pets."

"Glenn, you're burning up." The blonde says worriedly and you see Brandon looking away sadly. Glenn lifts his shirt to reveal a bit on his rib, "They used the zombies to kill some of us..."

"...They wanted to know locations of survivors and thanks to Ryan, you're camp is next."

* * *

_**Chapter Nine D-Z-O-W-N!**_

_**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Awful?**_

_**Sanny's back and I literally can't wait to write the next chapter, till then, feel free to Read & Review!**_

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**_Now for the twitter usernames! ((Nobody is using private anyway so I GUESS this is okay. Be sure to follow them ASAP because they might change their usernames!))_**

**_Ace – TheLoserKidYo_**

**_Naomi - naaaomiholt_**

**_Elke - SnixRivera_**

**_Mica - hemosfingers_**

**_Paula – HeyaFeelings_**

**_Tami – riverasgasm_**

**_Santana - riverasbee_**

**_Hannah - beyoncvera_**

**_Ximena – OrgasmicNaya_**

**_Ella – Heyalicious_**

**_Laura - quinchels_**

**_Thuccy – quinberries/lizzaronigills_**

**_May – magickunicorn24_**

**_Cami – TheGayProps_**

**_Gabi – diannacatgron_**

**_Mariana - derphemo_**

**_Julia/Julian – NayaGermany_**

**_Coco - agronick_**

**_Vivien – VJusticePower_**

**_Tyler –riveralovato__**

**_Raye – LuckyDuck132_**

**_Helen – 4evadiannanaya_**

**_Sara – sarac93 _**

_**Leanna - LeaIsOurQueen**_

_**Nicole - diannasbacon**_

_**Ka - ItsHeathr**_


	10. The End Part 1

**_Heya!_**

**_Okay so I know I said this was going to be the last chapter but there's just too much things I need to squeeze into the story to make it (at least slightly) acceptable so I decided to make this the second to the last chapter. _**

**_The spoilers I posted will be applicable to both chapter cuz I don't want ya'll to think that I'm lying!_**

**_Not a lot of Heya in this chapter but some of the other couples *cough* Thaura/Leacole *cough*_**

**_By the way, I just want to give props to Mica (hemosfingers)! She was actually the one who suggested I make a fic with all of the twitter people in it. So yeah, without her I would never have come up with his story!_**

**_Just thought I'd lay it out there! Love ya Mica!_**

**_I'll shut up and let you guys read. _**

**_Don't forget to Read & Review!_**

**_Read & Review_**

**_Read & Review_**

**_Read & Review_**

**_Wow is there an echo in here?_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**PS: All mistakes are my own. ^_^**_

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about? What did Ryan do?" Ella says as she approaches quickly from behind you; Dianna, Hannah, May and Ximena trailing close behind.

"Ella, so nice to s-" Brandon stops himself as soon as he sees Ximena pull out her sidearm and press it against Glenn's forehead.

"Ximena, don't!" Heather cries before the girl pushes her away from the infected boy.

"He's been **bitten**. He **has** to die." The girl tells her firmly.

"Try it." Brandon says before pressing his own pistol on the girl's temple, "If he dies, you die."

"Brandon." Ella half-whispers, sounding exasperated and tired, motioning to the gates where Tyler and Julia had their guns pointed at the group.

You feel like you're watching some western standoff, one shot and more people are going to die. "Mena, please. He's my **friend**." Heather begs.

You hear a low growl before the girl shakes her head and presses the gun deeper into Glenn's skin, "Ximena." You whisper loud enough that she can hear.

"What about **our **friends? What about them?" She says as she points her free hand towards the graves where Sanny, Mica and Tami were still huddled together in their own little world. "Haven't **any** of you learned anything? Walkers **kill**! That's what they do and now you want to **voluntarily** bring one into the prison, **again**?" She continues, her voice loud but broken.

"We can help him, you **know** we c-" Heather says again but is cut off before she could finish,

"John, Paula, Viv, Cory, Gina, Ace, Kevin, Ka!" she adds; pain coating her words.

"Who **else **are we going to lose before you all get it?! How many **friends** are you willing to put in danger?" she finishes.

"She's… right." You whisper to Heather. "We can't risk it; another incident like Cory's would completely destroy the camp."

"Kill me if you want but **I** know that **you** know the damage that these walkers can do. I'm sorry, I know you're probably a good guy but I can't risk anyone else from my **family** getting hurt; you're not getting in." Ximena says.

A moment later, Glenn gives the group a quick nod; he just gave you permission to kill him. "Find peace." Hannah whispers from her place as Ximena fires, making you jump just as Glenn's body falls lifelessly to the dirt.

"Now tell us what happened with Ryan." Ella says as she watches the bus start to unload, kids and elderly people walking slowly towards the benches, looking scared and confused. "May and Dianna, can you two please escort these people to the mess hall? Give them something to eat; I think we have some biscuits in the pantry. Also, tell Lea to make more food for dinner, yeah?" She adds; the two girls give her a quick nod before making their way to the crowd, ushering them towards the large hall.

"Thank you." Brandon says, "Now about that group, they attacked us out of nowhere, we barely had time to react before they came storming in. There was about **twenty** of them from what I counted, we were outnumbered and they had bigger guns; we surrendered quickly. I thought they wanted the mall or the supplies but… I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Hannah asks, urging him on.

"They took our guns and made us kneel down; our hands tied behind our backs. They… They made us watch…" He says absently and you notice him **physically** flinch at the memory

"Watch…?" You echo

"At first, they beat the men until they were half dead then they… they **raped** the women. They made us watch they-" He chokes out, his knuckles turning white from him clenching his fist. "What happened next?" Ella asks, her tone serious.

"They killed about twelve of us execution style."

"**Monsters**." Heather mumbles from beside you

"That's when Ryan made the deal with them in exchange for his safety."

"Did they say what they were after?" You ask

"No but they seemed to be looking for someone. They kept looking at our kids though, I don't know if that's information you can use."

"Did Ryan tell them where we were?" You ask; it wasn't impossible, you knew that Ryan would do anything to save his own skin.

"No, he just said that there was a group in a prison somewhere north, that's all."

"Where is he?" Ella asks quickly, pulling out her gun

"He's dead; they killed him before letting us go."

"I wish they didn't so I could have killed him myself." Heather says as she checks Glenn's body for any supplies that could prove useful. You've never heard Heather so angry. You could feel her anger as she digs through his pockets roughly; that grace that she moves with, **gone**.

"I don't know **when** they'll attack but you need to decide if your group is going to stay and **fight** and, very possibly, **die**… or if you're going to **run**. Your group can go with us and we can all find somewhere else to stay." He says more to Ella who stood speechless.

Once Heather was done emptying the boy's pockets, Brandon helps her carry the body towards the graves. You get a chill in your bones as you watch Brandon dig another hold for his body; the graveyard was getting **bigger**.

Something Ximena said earlier keeps echoing in the back of your mind.

**_"Who else are we going to lose before you all get it?! How many friends are you willing to put in danger?"_**

What would Ella decide? Will she risk all your lives for the prison? And what if what Brandon said was accurate?

The people that attacked them sounded very calculated and organized in their attack; they also seem merciless and vicious, using Walkers against other survivors

"So that's what it comes down to, huh?" Ella asks from behind you. "To fight or flee."

"I guess so." You tell her with a tight smile which she returns.

"I won't make the decision on my own, I'm not in charge of your lives but we have to know what our **best** option will be…" She starts and you notice Heather and Brandon weren't listening so that meant that she was talking to the three of you.

"**Ximena**, I need you to check our cars for gasand then the garages for any extra tanks of gasoline you can find; fart yourself empty if you have to but find as much as you can. **Hannah**, come with me to the warehouse we need to check supplies like food, clothes, blankets, water and camping equipment. If worse comes to worse and we can't find a new location, we're going to need to camp…" She says calmly before turning to you. "Naya, if we **are** going to fight we need to make sure we have enough so try to see how much ammo and guns we have; if you can pull out lightsabers from your ass, even better."

* * *

It was still dark by the time you got to the armory. Ella had given you specific items to check but as soon as you get to the large doors, you discover that the doors were locked.

There's an itch at the back of your mind, no one was allowed to lock this. Unfortunately, except for the scientist working near the armory; most of the people were still asleep. Helen couldn't have locked this and the rest were out in front of the prison. You ponder your options while you make your way towards the warehouse to tell Ella when you notice a figure of a girl standing and holding a lantern near the makeshift graveyards.

Heather and Brandon were gone.

Tami, Mica and Sanny went with the group into the mess hall.

No one was supposed to be here right now, were you seeing a…**ghost**?

"H-hello…?" You call softly, trying to get the girl's attention. She turns slowly, giving you a small smile. "**Thuccy**…" you say with a breath of relief, "…how are you?"

"What was that? Sorry, I didn't hear." she asks and you take note that the girl didn't sound too sad, of course she wasn't her cheerful self either and that just broke your heart that much more.

"Just wanted to know how you were doing." You smile sincerely. You figure these men wouldn't attack in the next five minutes, right now Thuccy needed you.

The girl looks at the ground before slowly turning her attention to the marked graves, "I just **never** thought I'd lose them. I still half-expect Gina to come into my room with two cups of shitty coffee so we can hangout." She says without looking at you, "I can still see Paula with that stupid, clueless look on her face whenever she'd hear Tami, Mica, Coco and I laugh about our inside jokes."

"I know what you mean," you say, holding her hand and giving it a small squeeze, "It's been less than twenty-four hours and I miss them all so much; Ace's crazy training sessions, Ka's friendly smile in the mornings even when everyone else was shit-faced and Viv's calm presence; the prison doesn't feel…**complete**, anymore."

"It's not." She says plainly.

You let a moment pass because to be honest, you didn't know if it would do more harm than good if you agreed, even though you wanted to. To be honest, you wanted to run. Run away from this threat that was coming so you could live your life in peace but it wasn't your decision to make **alone**, everyone decides.

You try to convince yourself that they would choose to run, there were just too many people that you all were responsible for; if they choose to fight, they would lose. What happens to the kids? Or the old people? What happens to all of you if you fail?

"What's on your mind?" Thuccy asks, again, without looking

"It's weird, the… uh… armory is locked." You deflect quickly, scratching the back of your head

"What? That's impossible, we never lock that." She thinks out loud before standing up and making her way towards the armory gates.

You follow her and just like how you saw it earlier, it was locked with a thick, silver padlock.

"What the hell is this?" Thuccy says as she fiddles with the large lock.

"We need to get this lock off and **fast**, Ella needs me to…um… run inventory." You lie. Thuccy didn't know what was going on with the group and it wasn't your place to tell her.

"Inventory? At **three** in the morning?" she asks and you knew she was getting suspicious.

"She had a…**nightmare**. She dreamed that the…uh… guns grew arms and legs and ran away so she sent me to check it."

"You're an **awful** liar."

"Just help me open it Thuccy, please?"

Without another word, Thuccy grabs a shovel that had been leaning against the wall and uses it to smack the lock off the hook. "After you." She says before stepping aside so you could enter the room.

Once inside, you quickly spot someone sitting at the table near the back where you, Sanny, Mica and Tami were loading magazines a few months back.

You couldn't help but think how much has changed since then; you remember what Tami said and the first time you met Sanny. Back when everything wasn't as chaotic as it was now.

**_"So you're Santana? If you tell me your last name is Lopez, I swear to God I'm going to think I've gone cray-cray" _**You smile as you remember the look of the three women smiling but then you also remember the other things that they said,

**_"All the guards and us, 'soldiers', we lost everyone." _**You remember Tami saying, telling you how everyone here had lost everything and now more that ever you could feel how **true** this statement was.

**_"At a time like this, all you can really do is to live your life in memory of the people who died." _**

In memory of those who died. Would Ace and the others be proud of what your group will decide? Whether you fight or you run, what would be worthy of their memory?

"Who is that?" Thuccy asks from behind you, knocking you back to the present. As you approach you recognize the hair and the clothes the girl was wearing.

"Laura? What are you doing here?" you say to the girl who was still sitting down and facing away from you.

"Babe? Were you the one the locked the door?" Thuccy asks again as she walks up to her girlfriend, "You're burning up, are you sick?"

You notice that Laura was drenched in sweat and dirt; she still had on the clothes from when Cory attacked and for some reason you felt like something was wrong.

"How did **you** get in here?" Laura asks angrily, standing up and pushing Thuccy away which visibly hurt the petite girl.

"Laur, let go you're **hurting** me!" Thuccy half-screams.

You quickly move and push Laura away, making her stumble back roughly into the table. "Ow! Fuck!" She yelps in pain, clutching her sides and you watch the blood spreading on her shirt.

"You're bleeding." You say quickly.

"Laura, are you okay? Did the stitches open up?" Thuccy ask, her voice frightened; eliciting a sad and yet, surrendered look on the girl's face.

"Stitches? What's going on?" You ask as you watch her stand back up before pulling off her leather jacket.

She takes off her dirty t-shirt to reveal four long gashes, running from just below her armpit down to where the hollow of her hips were.

Scratches.

You hear Thuccy's horrified gasp as she approaches the injured girl, "I thought you were feeling better?" She asks worriedly.

"I t-told you that these were scratches from the wire but they're not…"

"What are you-"

Thuccy is cut off by Laura's grunt of pain, "Cory got you." You say.

Cory **scratched** Laura.

"Thuccy…" she says softly, turning to where Thuccy was standing, looking at her with wide and frightened eyes.

"How did you get in here?" she asks and of all the things she could have said, you didn't expect this to be it.

"The scratches, I'm scared-"

"That doesn't answer my question."

As the two continue talking, you catch yourself slowly reaching for the pistol on the table just behind Laura.

"I climbed in through the side window there." She says, pointing at a small rectangular window.

"Why go through all that? If you were scared and wanted to hide, all you had to do was tell me, I would run away with you if you wanted to." Thuccy says gently but her voice betrayed a deep hurt but Laura doesn't answer. Instead, she fidgets with her hands and feet, like she was nervous.

You subtly check on the magazine and you're surprised to find **one** single bullet.

"Laura didn't tell you because she didn't come here to **hide**." You tell her, sliding the magazine and the gun across the table and into Thuccy's hands.

"One bullet? I don't-" You could see the gears in her head start turning, "Oh God, you were going to **kill** yourself." She cuts herself off, dropping the magazine back onto the table with a loud thud.

"Thuccy, I don't want to turn into one of those things." Laura says sadly.

"You weren't **bitten**! You won't turn." The smaller brunette counters but you could see that there was no convincing Laura otherwise.

"I can feel it."

"Feel, what?" you ask her, trying to understand what drove her to go this extreme, "What can you feel?" you ask again.

"Death..." She says; her tone serious.

"Don't be so over-dramati-"

"I've already developed the fever. I want to end this before I burn out and the fever kills me." She says firmly and you can't believe what was happening. The group has already lost so much; were you going to lose Laura too?

"Enough with the jokes, Laura. You promised me you wouldn't leave me behind and I'm **fucking** holding you to that promise. Do you hear me? You are **not** doing this, okay? I forbid you. I fucking forbid you Laura." Thuccy says seriously trying hard to hide the shakiness of her voice.

"I want it to be **my** choice, Thuc." The girl says gently, pulling Thuccy closer to her.

"Don't call me that." She says firmly, "When you say my name like that it makes me feel like you're **actually** serious about this. It's not** funny** anymore, Laura. This isn't a joke."

No one speaks. What words could you say to ease them into the pain?

No words existed.

**Nothing** would make this easy.

"I wish… I **wish** I was kidding but I'm not." Laura says quietly, her voice cracking as she moves to grab the gun and the magazine from the table.

"I heard banging and came to check, what's going on?" you hear Helen's voice floating in from the door

"Helen! We need your help." You tell her

"What is it?"

"Can you get infected from anything **other** than a bite?" You ask her quickly since Thuccy looked like she had just suffered a stroke; she wasn't moving or even blinking at all.

"I've only seen it happen through a bite but theoretically, you can get it from eating infected meat or any sort of fluid exchange."

"Laura there was no fluid exchange, you're safe, okay? Please don't do this." You plead with the girl.

"What about a scratch?" Laura asks Helen without looking at you

"**If **say, there was dry** infected** blood or saliva on the fingers then yes. Did you-" she didn't dare finish her sentence as she hears Thuccy start crying behind you.

"Yeah…" Laura says sadly "…I have the fever already." She adds before turning to show the doctor the scratches.

The doctor takes a step forward before lifting the girl's arm to get a better look at the wounds, "It's normal to develop a fever if you have a wound this big, it's your body's way of fighting **any** kind of infection."

This little bit of information gave you even more hope; maybe you weren't going to lose Laura after all.

"Is there anyway we can check?" Laura asks and you see the doctor nod, taking out a small plastic bag from her back pocket. It had a little amount of clear liquid inside; you have no idea what it is.

"Sara and I just made this; you drip some of your blood in here and give it a little shake, if the liquid turns **black** it means that you're infected."

Laura takes the bag from her and quickly makes a small cut on her palm, squeezing out three drops of her blood into the small bag, turning the clear liquid into a dark red color. You notice Thuccy watching intensely while her girlfriend shakes the bag, careful not to spill the liquid.

"Please…" You hear Thuccy whisper but as soon as Laura stops shaking the bag you notice that the liquid inside had turned pitch **black**; like ink.

"I'm so sorry." Helen mumbles quietly.

"Thank you, doctor." Laura says curtly before handing the bag back to the scientist.

"I don't have the tools to make another serum in time." The scientist admits sadly.

"That's okay." She tells Helen who simply nods and steps out, leaving another "I'm sorry."

As soon as the scientist leaves, the injured girl lets out a breath before collapsing on the ground.

"P-please just leave; I don't want you to see this." She whispers, looking right at her girlfriend.

"Laura please, **please** don't do this. I already lost Gina and the others; I can't lose you too. I won't survive it." Thuccy cries, kneeling in front of Laura and burying her face in her girlfriend's hair, "Please **don't**."

"I can't **let** myself turn…" She says breathlessly as she loads the magazine into the pistol, "I'm not making anyone else shoot me; I'm not letting anyone be forced to kill a friend ever again." She says as she points the muzzle under her chin and pointing up; in this position the bullet would come in from under her tongue and out through the top of her head;

A sure kill.

"Naya, take Thuccy away from here, please." She pleads with you as she pushes on the girl's shoulder; you turn to Thuccy and see that her face has turned into that of utter determination.

"I promised you I wouldn't **ever **leave your side. I'm not going anywhere. If you're doing this, I'm going to be right beside you."

"Thuccy, I love-"

**_BANG!_**

You close you eyes and duck down instinctively as the sound of the gunshot echoes in your ear, making you dizzy. When you open them you see Laura and Thuccy standing together and staring at the gun which was pointing up towards the roof that now had a tiny hole that was letting in a little moonlight.

"What happ-" It was only then that you notice Alexandra holding onto Laura's arm; she had probably grabbed the girl's arm which caused the trigger to shake and set off the single round at the roof.

"Lauri, you don't have to die. I can help you." She says innocently

"**How?**" Laura asks.

Before anyone could react, Alexandra twist around to sink her teeth into Laura's neck, drawing blood and eliciting a pain-filled scream from the girl.

"Let her go you fucking **bitch**!" Thuccy yells as she tries to pry the kid's mouth apart

"**Alexandra!**" You shout, pulling the kid away from Laura, "Let go!"

Heeding your order, she lets go of Laura, "You crazy evil b-"

"Watch" the child says, cutting Thuccy off.

You stop to look at Laura and just like what happened with Ximena earlier, you could see Laura's wounds heal on their own; from the bite mark on her neck to the scratches down her side.

"H-how?"

"The medicine thingie comes from me." She says cheerfully.

"She won't turn into a zombie anymore?" Thuccy asks and Alexandra simply shakes her had,

"Am I a zombie?"

At that moment, the two women lifts Alexandra up into their arms and wrapped her in a tight hug; relishing the second chance that they've been given. "Thank you."

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes?"

"What were you doing alone in that Highway where we found you?" You ask her, feeling like there's more to this story.

"I ran away from home. They were bad guys; they were hurting me and the other kids." She says sadly, "they told us we were gonna be superheroes and save the world but I saw them, they were ezperimenting on other people and made them transform into those big monsters." She tells you, Laura and Thuccy also listening in on your conversation.

"I'm sorry they hurt you, Alex. Did you say that there were **others** like you?" You ask the child and she just nods. "There was four of us."

"What did these bad guys look like?"

"Like the police but badder! They were really really bad guys." She mumbles before hugging your leg.

"Anything we should know?" Tami asks breathlessly

"We have to tell Ella."

* * *

"Four."

"None."

"Leanna."

"Nicole."

"**Four**."

"Four is too much. My maximum would be two and that's pushing it."

"**Four**."

"What happened to compromise?"

"I want four kids. This isn't a discussion." Leanna says firmly

"Kids are evil, have you seen how crazy they get?" Nicole laughs

You and Heather watch their exchange along with the rest of the girls, "What about two kids and a cat?" Coco suggests with a laugh, "Or one kid, a ferret, a cat and a hamster?" Gabi adds, making Leanna glare at them, shutting them up.

"Babe, four kids is just too many." Nicole says gently, holding her girlfriend's hand.

"I want a big family with you…" Leanna tells her quietly just as Ella comes in through the door.

Last night, after learning about Alexandra, you quickly tell her everything you knew and how you think these men were after her. She was quiet for the most part except for some questions about what happened with Laura, she had thanked you and told you that she would be the one to tell the others at the meeting that she had called which is where you were right now.

"I'm sorry for waking you all up but something's come up that needs our attention as soon as possible." She tells the group. You notice that everyone that knew were sitting behind Ella while the others were seated on the benches in front of the new leader.

"Is this about the new people that arrived?" Tylah asks

"Yes and no." Ella answers

"Yes and no?" Cami echoes

"There's a new threat-"

"Of course, there's always a threat. It's not like zombie are enough of a challenge, let's add some crazy fucking humans to the mix." Naomi scoffs

"They're looking for us."

"Why would anyone be looking for us?" Laura asks

"They're looking for the cure, who is with us." Ella tells them and you notice Heather hold on to Alexandra's arm.

"The cure is gone. It didn't work." Lea says quickly, "What they're looking for is not here."

"Wait…" Raye says quickly, "You said '**who**' is with us; this cure you're talking about **isn't** the cure that ASTI provided, isn't it?"

Ella simply shakes her head and turns to show them the small girl, "She's the cure."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Elke laughs, "She's **just** a kid."

"It's true." Tami speaks up before making her way beside Alexandra, "I was infected and she saved me."

Before anyone could react, Ella speaks again, "We need to make a decision…" she starts.

"These men will kill us given the chance. They will also hunt as down until they find us."

"Oh wow, the odds are in our favor. **Awesome**. Yay. Fuck. Me." Mark mumbles angrily

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. We need to decide if we're going to stay and fight or if we're going to run; you don't have to decide on it right now, we'll meet again at 9:00pm to decide. Until then we're going to have double the guards, I need at least two snipers up at the towers at all time. Is that clear?" she tells the group before sending you all back to your rooms.

It was only 5:00am, there's still fifteen hours left to decide but would anything change your mind? Right now you're hell bent on making a run for it but who knows?

A lot can happen in fifteen hours.

* * *

_You wake up to find yourself back in Nickayla's empty room, "Not again." You sigh as you take a look around at the room. "Hello?" you call out._

_Nothing._

_You make your way to the window and you see the cars parked outside as they would have been on a normal day but the drivers were nowhere in sight._

_"Where the__** hell**__ am I?" you think aloud_

_"Literally or figuratively?"_

_You hear from behind you, making you spin around and, by instinct, make a grab for your gun which wasn't there._

_When you vision clears a second later you see Ace and Paula standing in the doorway, "Heya." Paula greets with a wink._

_"What-"_

_"You okay there?" Ace asks with a smile_

_"Are you—Am i-"_

_"I'm going to take a guess at your questions. I'm __**not**__ a ghost-"_

_"At least I we don't __**think**__ we are." Paula interrupts_

_"Yeah, we're not really sure what's going on either. Ha." Ace laughs_

_You approach them slowly, trying to figure out if they were see-through or if they were real, "Don't… move…" you mumble before lifting your hand up to touch their arm._

_"We think you're sleeping but maybe you're in some sort of trance." Ace shrugs just as you touch Paula's arm; she was soft and warm. There was no blood on their clothes, they weren't cold or stiff; for all intents and purposes, they looked… __**alive**__._

_"Is this one of those visions where you tell me what I have to do?" you ask them. The two look at each other with confused looks before turning back to you, "Take care of my baby." Paula says and you smile at her, "Of course we will."_

_"That's it?"_

_"That's what?" She asks_

_"You're here just to tell me to take care of Annie?"_

_Ace and Paula look at each other again, "Oh! I know!" Ace says loudly._

_"What is it?" you ask them quickly, maybe they knew something._

_"Help Sanny convince Mica to tell Tami how she really feels."_

_"Huh? That's it?"_

_"Yep." Ace answers, popping the 'p' at the end_

_"Aren't you going to tell me some secret or show me anything?"_

_"Um, no I don't think so." Paula smiles._

_"What are you doing in my dream then? Just hanging out?" You tease, unable to hide the smile on your lips._

_"__**You**__ brought us here Naya, you called all of us __**to**__ you." Ace says gently before turning around walking out towards the garden._

_You follow them to the door leading out, "Where are you going?"_

_"You'll see." Ace smiles before opening the door to the backyard_

_What was supposed to be your garden was now the courtyard of the prison. You see a group of people gathered near the cars and as you approach them you realize that these were the ones that had died._

_"Naya!" Kevin greets as he runs towards you,_

_"Bee." You breathe as soon as he wraps his arms around you._

_"Hey there." Gina smiles at you and you smile back at them as the others also greet you. Ka, Viv, Melissa, Chord, and all the others; everyone was here._

_"What can we help you with Nay-nay?" Amber asks and like magic you realize __**why**__ you had called to them._

_"The prison is in trouble." You tell them and they all nod as if they already knew, "Ella wants us to decide whether we should stay and fight or if we should make a run for it."_

_They're all quiet for a second and it was Chord who broke the silence, "What do you think you should do? What would be the best thing to do?"_

_"I think we should run. We can't beat them. We should just hide and lay low until they stop looking." You tell them._

_"What if they never stop looking?" Viv asks quietly_

_"I—I don't know."_

_"Abraham Lincoln once said that to die in the hands of man is to die but once; to live in constant fear of death is to die a hundred times."_

_"Did he __**really**__ say that?" Paula asks her curiously_

_"Something like that, shut up." Viv laughs_

_"Naya, it's not your sole decision to make but do you really want to live in constant fear of being found?" Kevin tells you but you notice that his voice and the others were slowly drifting away, like you're being submerged underwater._

"Naya?" You hear clearly. As soon as you open your eyes you see Heather's crystal blue eyes staring at you from a few inches away.

You lift your left hand to tangle your fingers in her hair before pulling her down for a searing kiss. "Mmhh." She moans at your sudden move.

You've missed this.

You smile as you pull back, "Good morning."

"Good morning, babe." She smiles, giving you a quick peck before pulling you to your feet, "We're late for training."

* * *

"Sanny?" you call out to the girl standing on the rooftop, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey, Hannah and Ximena were sent out to set up some traps and early warning stuff a few miles from the prison and Laura's spending some time with Thuccy so she asked me to take over. Is that okay?" she says with a smile.

"Of course it is." You smile back before giving her a tight hug, "I'm really glad you're back." You mumble into her hair.

"Glad to **be** back." She tells you.

"We're going to be training with these today." She says, nudging a large barrel with her foot.

"I'm going to shoot large blue barrels? Are you underestimating me?" you tease, raising your right eyebrow at her. She laughs before pulling off the cover and you almost vomit on the spot.

Heads.

Lots and lots of zombie heads.

"I spent all morning collecting that." She says proudly. "I'm going to throw each one up in the air and you have to shoot it. We can't train with zombies anymore because if we're going to fight, we're going to be fighting **people**."

"What's the difference?" You ask from behind the cloth you were using to cover your nose.

"Live humans move **faster**; they run, they zigzag, they duck and cover. You have to be ready for anything." She tells you as she puts on a face mask and gloves.

"Let's start." She says and a split second later she grabs one of the heads and throws it high. You scramble with your gun and shoot standing up, missing the head completely.

"What was that?" You whine

"They could arrive here anytime and they're not going to stand outside and wait until you've mounted your gun, Naya." She tells you.

She was being extra serious today and you understood, this threat was coming and you can't be caught off guard. "Again." Was the only warning before she vaults another head sideways; this time you were slightly more ready, hitting the head just barely.

"Better." She says.

For the next fifteen minutes, she trains you and gives you tips on how to shoot moving targets and tips if you were ever caught off guard and had to shoot standing up.

Keep the gun tight to your shoulder.

Lead the target.

You took in all the things she was teaching you and it seemed that she was having fun teaching you as well, "Hey Sanny?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Long story."

"I know it has something to do with Mica." You say gently and you notice her let out a breath.

"Remember that talk we had?"

"About Mica?"

"Yeah…"

"Well-"

"What about me?" you hear Mica from behind you.

"I was just asking Sanny why she left." You tell her but you notice that the two were just staring at each other. "Am I interrupting something? I can-"

"Did you tell her yet?" Sanny asks quickly, cutting you off.

"No, not yet." Mica answers sadly

"Why not?"

"Do you really want to talk about this?"

The two of them stare at each other and you slightly feel like you've stepped into a minefield, "I'm just gonna g-"

"You can stay." Mica tells you, "I'm out of here."

The two of you watch as the blonde walks away when you remember what Ace asked of you in your dream. "Mica, wait!" You call out to the girl, making her stop in her tracks.

"What is it?" she asks

"Sanny needs to tell you something." You say before kicking Sanny on the shin, knocking her out of her stroke.

"San?" she call out

"Yes…" Sanny tells her

"Yes, what?"

"I want to talk about it. I want to help you." She says gently as Mica makes her way back to you with a smile on her face.

"I want to help too." You smile at them.

"Okay." Mica says, taking a seat on the floor.

"I have a plan…" Sanny tells the two of you,

"We'll call it operation **Tica**."

* * *

"Okay are you ready?"

"Sanny, I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"You'll be fine." You tell her, curling her hair in place, "You look hot."

"Shut up." She laughs

The three of you make your way into the room where you and Sanny have prepared a small candlelit dinner for the lovebirds. "We're gonna go, good luck!" You tell her before pulling Sanny outside where you see Tami making her way towards the room.

"Are you two in on this?" She asks as soon as she's close enough.

"No, of course not. Psh." You answer.

"We're just on our way to the mess hall when we saw Mica. Anyway, we're going. Bye." Santana lies confidently before pushing you away from Tami.

The two of you hide and watch as Tami enters the room where Mica was, "Our girl's are growing up so fast." You tell Sanny, giving her a pat on the back.

"I hope it works out." She says before pulling you towards the mess hall.

You hear laughing from the room and you figure it was going well so you relax and let Santana pull you along, "I'm happy for th-"

**Bang!**

Sanny is cut off by the sound of a gunshot coming from just below you, "What the fuck was th-"

**Bang!**

A second gunshot cuts you off and you suddenly feel the adrenaline pumping in your veins just as Tami and Mica reach the stairs where you were, "What's going on?" Tami asks, pulling Mica down in case there really was an attack.

"**ALEXANDRA**!" You hear Heather's voice from where the gunshots came from.

Without thinking you sprint towards the source and you see two women lying on the dirt. "Heather!" You scream before stopping just behind her; you turn her over and see that there was blood all over her pants.

Your brain spaces out as soon as you saw the small bloody hole on her leg and you take a moment to add up all the information to make sense of it.

She was bleeding.

She's been shot.

Heather's been… **shot**.

"N-naya." She chokes out, "Brandon—Brandon kidnapped her."

"There!" Sanny says, pointing at a figure running away from the prison. A moment later the her and Tami jump up and run after them.

"Go, you have to catch them. We'll be okay." Heather tells you before sitting up and looking at Sara, who had a bloody shoulder.

"I'm not going to leave you!" you say, trying not to panic

"I'll stay with them, go!" Mica volunteers as she wraps a tourniquet around Heather's leg, "We'll be fine! Go!" she commands before starting to work on Sara's shoulder.

"Okay. I'll be back as fast as I can." You answer before sprinting after the man as fast as your feet would carry you.

**_"I'm going to fucking murder you." _**You think to yourself.

You see the three women gathered just outside the fence, Alexandra in Mica's arms. "Thank God." You whisper to yourself just before reaching them.

Brandon was writhing on the floor; Viv's knife buried in his calf. "Good thing Viv taught me how to throw these things." Sanny tells you, flipping another, identical knife in her hands.

"I bet that **hurts**." Tami says before nudging the buried knife with her foot and eliciting a painful scream from Brandon.

"It wasn't just Ryan who made the deal, wasn't it?" you ask him, pulling his hair back roughly before kicking him hard on the jaw.

He takes a second to spit out the blood before he answers, "He says he won't hurt anyone if I gave up the kid." He says with a grunt

"How did you even know it was her?" Sanny asks, stepping on the knife to drive it deeper, making the man scream in agony.

He lifts his hand to show a picture of four kids, handcuffed and sitting on a long bench in front of a group of men. You recognize the one at the end as Alexandra and man behind her was…

"You're one of them." You tell him but he doesn't answer. "'The kid' has name, it's Alexandra." you add.

"What were you going to do with her?" Sanny asks him but he doesn't answer

"Were you going to kill her? Harvest her blood?" Tami adds

"I'm not telling you shit." He says angrily before spitting blood on your shoes.

"San?" You turn to her with your hand help out.

She hands you the other knife and you quickly impale Brandon's hand, "You try to **kidnap** Alexandra, you **shoot** Heather **and** Sara, you death to our doorstep. I hope you know that your life is **literally** in my hands right now." You whisper into his ear; drowning out his screams.

"Please stop!" He begs but it only makes you angrier; making you dig the knife deeper between his knuckles.

"Naya…" Tami whispers from behind you but you force yourself to drown her out.

This man hurt Heather and Sara. He was going to hurt Alexandra. He was going to hurt everyone at the camp.

This man was the **enemy**.

"I'm going to make sure you never use this hand again." You tell him harshly before twisting the knife, making it scrape against his bones.

"I didn't shoot anyone! I just grabbed the kid! I swear!" he screams and this time Tami touches your shoulder, making you calm down almost instantly.

"If it wasn't you…who shot them?" Tami asks him

"You're the only one that's missing." Sanny says.

"Am I?" he asks arrogantly

"You're lying." You bark at him.

"Lady, I'm not the only one who's been lying to all of you."

* * *

**_That's it!_**

**_Chapter ten D-Z-O-W-N!_**

**_Hope you all liked it enough to stick with me until the very end (for real this time)!_**

**_Hope you all Read & Review!_**

**_Read & Review_**

**_Read & Review_**

**_Read & Review_**

**_Read & Review_**

**_Damn there's that echo again._**

**_ See you all next chapter!_**

* * *

**_Now for the twitter usernames! ((Nobody is using private anyway so I GUESS this is okay. Be sure to follow them ASAP because they might change their usernames!))_**

**_Ace – TheLoserKidYo_**

**_Naomi - naaaomiholt_**

**_Elke - SnixRivera_**

**_Mica - hemosfingers_**

**_Paula – HeyaFeelings_**

**_Tami – riverasgasm_**

**_Santana - riverasbee_**

**_Hannah - beyoncvera_**

**_Ximena – OrgasmicNaya_**

**_Ella – FindingHEYA_**

**_Laura - quinchels_**

**_Thuccy – quinberries/lizzaronigills_**

**_May – magickunicorn24_**

**_Cami – Sparklestorms_**

**_Gabi – diannacatgron_**

**_Julia/Julian – NayaGermany_**

**_Coco - agronick_**

**_Viv – VJusticePower_**

**_Tyler –riveralovato__**

**_Raye – LuckyDuck132_**

**_Helen – 4evadiannanaya_**

**_Sara – sarac9_**


	11. The End Part 2 - Who knows?

**_Last of the last of the last chapter_**

**_Here we are at the end of our journey._**

**_I hope it was a good experience for you guys because it's sure as hell on the top 10 of my greatest achievements ((it's top 1 but shh))_**

**_I'm sorry it took so long, writer's block just really kicked my ass this time._**

**_Anyway, you guys have waited long enough, here it is._**

**_Read & Review!_**

**_Mxx_**

* * *

As soon as you walk into the infirmary, you see Mica sitting vigilantly between Heather and Sara's bed. "How are they doing?" you ask her softly when you get close enough for her to hear; you notice that both women were sleeping and you feel a little worry for the blonde.

Was she sleeping?

What if she was in a **coma** like you had been just a few days ago?

"They're okay now… We h-had to… um… We had to g-get the bullets out but we didn't have a-anesthesia or anything to sedate th-them." She tells you as she shakes her head around like she was trying to get rid of the images in her mind.

"Cami was taking care of Sara, she said that the b-bullet hit Sara's artery or whatever and she w-was bleeding a lot and both of them were screaming so loud. I didn't want to do it but H-Heather, she said it was okay and she t-told me to just **stick** my fingers in and pull it out…" Mica says before burying her face in her hands and looking at the ground

"…She was in so much pain that she passed out…"

You feel yourself frown at the sight of Mica's eyes, they were red and puffy from crying, "Hey…" you coo gently as you walk up and kneel in front of the girl. "Thank you for taking care of her." You smile sincerely with Mica nodding in response

"You're welcome. Anyway, did you catch the bastard?" She asks you, wiping the tears just under her eyes.

"Tami and Sanny are taking him to Ella right now. They're going to try and find out any information he has."

"Is Alexandra alright?"

"Yeah, a little shaken but she's fine." You tell her

"That's good." Mica says as she stands up from her seat

"Cami says they should wake up soon, cover for me? I have to go talk to Tami." The blonde says while running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah sure, I'll take care of these two. Go ahead."

"Thanks." She says quietly before making her way to the door, "Oh, Naya?"

"Yeah?"

"Tami and I, we were able to talk last night before all the crazy happened…"

"And?"

"We decided that it would be best if we stayed **friends**." Mica says with a small smile

It catches you off guard but you find yourself smiling at the girl, "are you **sure** that's what you want?" you ask her and she's silent for a second, not really looking at anything.

"Yes. I'm sure." She smiles

"Okay, as long as you're both happy." You tell her sincerely.

"We are." Mica says before turning around and heading for the door, "See ya."

When the door closes behind the blonde, you take your place on the plastic chair that she had been sitting on a few moments earlier.

Looking at the two women you notice how **pale** they were under the harsh white light of the infirmary, Heather's bronze tone; now replaced with almost ghost-like pale skin.

You take her hand in yours and stare at the freckles on the back of her hand, her normally warm hands were now a few degrees cooler and that worries you.

How much blood had she lost?

"I'm fine Naya; Stop worrying or you'll give yourself wrinkles." Heather's says gently making you look up, she was smiling at you and you can't help but smile back; unable to contain how happy you feel just to see those crystal blue eyes staring back at you again. "Are you going to stop loving me when I get wrinkles?"

"Honey, you could have more wrinkles on your face than a **bulldog** and I'd still love you just as much, if not **more**, than I do now." She tells you with a smile, exposing her vampire teeth.

"We'll see about that Morris. In the meantime, try to **not** get shot again, okay?" you tease and you could feel her watching you as you draw light patterns on the bandage over her left thigh gently, like it was a fragile piece of china that would break at the slightest pressure.

"I'm sorry I left you…" you tell her sadly after a few seconds. You still couldn't believe that you made the conscious decision to leave her, what if something **worse** had happened and you weren't there?

"Don't be silly Naya, I asked you to go. Alexandra was more important." She answers lightly

"**Nothing **is more important than you." You say firmly; scolding yourself.

You shouldn't have left her.

"That's very sweet of you babe and trust me, you're the most important person for me too but we both now that right now we can't let anything happen to Alexandra." She says gently before taking your hand in hers and giving a slight squeeze, "I'm glad you caught him."

"Yeah about that…"

"What is it?"

Before continuing, you look at the other bed to make sure that Sara was asleep; her breathing was equal and her eyes weren't moving too much which meant that she probably was unconscious.

"Brandon said that there was **another** person; that he wasn't the one that shot you and Sara." You whisper quietly

"He said that? Why would he say that?" she asks disbelievingly

"I don't know. Do you remember what happened?" you ask carefully,

Heather pauses to gather her thoughts for a second, "I do. I remember that I brought Alexandra to Sara because she told me she wasn't feeling well. When we got to the room, Brandon was already there talking with Helen-"

"Helen?"

"Yeah, I didn't hear much of their conversation but it had something to do with the government. I don't know, I spaced out as soon as I heard tactical terms, you know how I am." She smiles apologetically at you.

"I know, babe. It's okay." You smile back, "what happened next?"

"Well, Sara started taking the kid's temperature and stuff. Two seconds later, Alexandra was pulled from my hands…"

"We ran after them but once we got outside the cell I heard a loud bang. I ducked and saw Sara bleeding on the floor. I turned around in time to see Brandon jumping the fence with the kid on his shoulder; I tried to chase after them but as soon as I started to run, I heard another shot and I felt this **heat** on my leg. I fell to the floor and then you showed up." She tells you.

"Where was Helen?"

"I don't know. She just disappeared."

Something about her answer bothers you so you decide to that you would talk to Helen to find out where she was when everything went down. For now, you stand up and check on her leg; it had a little blood already soaking the bandage so you start changing it. Luckily, Cami had already stitched the wound up so you didn't have to see a **hole** on your girlfriend's leg as you start cleaning and bandaging it quickly.

"Does that hurt?"

"Yeah, **feels** like I got **shot**." She says seriously

"Very funny." You smile at her. A moment later, the two of you burst out laughing.

Who'd ever thought that the day will come that Heather and you would laugh about getting shot in the leg?

You guess you've just gotten used to the world where getting shot wasn't the worse thing that could happen to you.

* * *

You didn't realize that you had fallen asleep until you were woken up with a small jump, the infirmary was unusually dark. After a moment your eyes adjust to the lack of light and you instinctively reach for Heather's bed.

Her **_empty_**bed.

"Heather?" you call out gently to avoid waking up Sara. "Heather, where are you?"

"I'm here." You hear her voice from somewhere to your left.

You see Heather's figure standing on the other side of Sara's bed, "What are you doing up, Babe?"

"Just checking on Sara; I was on my way back to bed when you woke up anyway." She answers and you could tell that she was smiling a little. "How was your nap?" she asks.

You hear a light **thud** as you watch the blonde make her way back to you, "What was that?"

"What was **what**?" She asks quickly; obviously confused at what you were babbling about

"Nothing." You tell her with a shake of your head, "What time is it?"

"A little past midnight." She answers simply.

"Okay, well, come back to bed, I have to go talk to Ella about our friend Brandon." You say before standing up and helping her get into the small hospital bed, "Stay in bed this time, okay?"

As soon as Heather gets settled in, you feel a strong tug on your arm and the next thing you know you're on top of her. "Babe!" you giggle.

"Mmhh?" she hums before pressing her lips just below your ear.

"Keep it in your pants. We'll have… all kinds of **interesting** lady sex… when no one's trying to kill us." You tell her with difficulty, the hardest thing in the world is saying "No" to horny Heather Morris, only because you **never** want to say no.

"You promise?" She whispers and you could feel her breath tickly the skin on your neck and ear.

"Yes."

"Okay." She says with a kiss on your neck. You're surprised at how easy that was. Normally, you'd have to bribe her with some kind of sex toy you can use for when you two **can** have sex before she gives up; it's probably because of the hole in her leg that she's gave up so easily.

"Stay in bed." You tell her before placing a soft kiss on her cheek

"Yes Ma'am." She says with a smile as she tangles her fingers in your hair, giving you a chaste kiss.

"I'll be right back." You breathe against her lips before pulling back and giving her a small smile.

"Okay."

* * *

The moment you step out of the room you make a dash towards Ella's cell; you needed to know what Brandon was talking about.

You needed to know **who** the traitor was.

You already had a few suspects and a few people that you were sure had nothing to do with what happened.

Mica, Tami and Sanny were all with you when the shooting took place.

It couldn't have been Heather or Sara.

Could it be Helen?

Heather did say that Helen went missing when the shooting began. "Yeah, Helen's our best bet." You think out loud just as you reach Ella's cell.

"Ella?" you say before pulling the door open. You step in through the thin cloth hanging above the doorway and you're met with Tami and Mica talking on the small cot.

"Where's Ella?" You ask the two girls who were engaged in some intense conversation, "Hey… heeeeyyy. Helloooooo." you say, waving your hands above your head to get their attention.

"Yeah?" Tami asks as soon as she notices the rest of the world.

"Ella?"

"Oh, she's in Ace's office with Sanny." Mica answers

"Did you get anything from him?" you ask and you watch Mica look to Tami for answers, "Tami?"

"No. He didn't give us anything useful" She answers.

"Thanks, I'll go and leave you two alone." You tell them before making your way outside.

When you turn the corner, you see Sanny standing outside of Ace's office. "San?" You call out to the girl pacing in front of the door.

"Hey." She answers quickly.

"Any luck?"

"No. He's being stubborn."

"Fuck."

A moment later, Ella steps out of the room; wiping her bloody hands on an apron.

"Did you **kill** him?!" You ask in horror before shoving Ella away from the door so you can peek inside. "How are we supp-"

He was alive.

He was bleeding profusely from a cut on his shoulder but he was alive and that was the most important thing.

"Of course he's alive. He hasn't told me who this **traitor** was." She says simply.

"What do we know? I mean, **besides** the things he told us, what do we know?" Sanny asks the two of you.

"He was with Heather when we found her." Ella says

"He's a fucking **psycho**, remember how he tortured us?" Sanny adds and you listen, trying to get as much information as you can "Yeah, he's also ex-SEAL."

"He was or is with the people trying to find Alexandra." You tell them just as Tami and Mica arrive

"He let us go though so he's not a **complete** psycho." Mica says as she hands you the photo Brandon showed you.

"Regardless, someone in this prison knows who he is and has been working with him for, apparently, a long time now."

"The only people that have been here **and** with him were Heather, Kevin, Vanessa, Paula, you, you and myself." Ella says, also pointing at Sanny and Mica.

"We have to be **objective** about this. Brandon could have **met** Helen and Sara before we even found them." You tell them.

"He also could have **sent** the newer ones, like Leanna, Nicole, Ka and Raye." Tami adds

"We have too many suspects." Ella says; frustration evident in her voice. "We need to find out where everyone was at the t-"

"Actually, we don't." you say quickly, cutting her off. "Heather woke up and she told me that there were only **three** other people in there besides her and Alexa."

"Who?"

"Brandon, Sara and **Helen**." You tell them, "Helen wasn't around when we got to them, it **has **to be her!" you add and you feel like a fucking ace detective.

"We can't jump to conclusions." Sanny tells you even though she looked convinced that it was.

"I know but who else can it be?" You ask her.

The other girls seem to agree with your thinking as they all start to have that look of realization, "Has anyone seen her?" Ella asks but the others just shake their heads.

"We need to find her, wake them all up."

* * *

The search turned up nothing, Helen was still missing.

"How far could she have gotten? We had people on motorbikes patrolling **at least** five miles around the prison and unless she's half cheetah I don't think she can run that fast in a few hours." Ella asks, getting progressively more frustrated as hours go by without any signs of Helen.

"She couldn't have gotten far, she's probably hiding." You tell her before turning to Leanna, "Hey can you keep an eye on Heather and Sara? I think Thuccy would like to stretch her legs a little?" You ask the young girl and she simply nods at you before turning towards the infirmary.

A few minutes later, Elke and Naomi walk up to where you were standing with a gun in hand, "We found this hidden in one of the bushes around the back of the camp." Naomi says as she hands you the revolver.

It had a little blood on the hammer and there were still three bullets in the cylinder.

This was the gun that was used, that was for sure but who owned this? Was it Helen's? You try to recall but you don't remember seeing her with any kind of firearm the whole time she was in here.

"We also found this…" Elke says as she hands you a pink furry jacket. You hold it up and notice several round holes on it, "this was Helen's, I've seen her wearing this a couple of times." Elke tell you.

"Are there any identifying marks on the gun?" Ella asks as she holds her hand out for the weapon, you hand it to her and watch as she inspects every angle of the revolver. "There's nothing." Ella says a moment later before holding the gun out for you

"Are you sure?" Elke asks as Sanny grabs the gun from Ella's hands.

"Pretty sure."

"Let me just…" Sanny mumbles lowly, emptying the cylinder then cocking the gun; she aims at the ground and you hear a _click _half a second later.

"Hairpin trigger. Whoever this traitor is, she's a girl so all of Brandon's men are off our list of suspects."

"That doesn't help us one bit, Santana. We're **all** women in here." Naomi says as she runs her fingers through her hair.

"It does, actually. There are only a few of us that use hairpin triggers." You hear Ella say from beside you.

"Who do we know that uses it?" Elke asks and you quickly go through a list in your head of everyone in the prison.

You seem to remember someone telling you that they used a similar firing mechanism but for the life of you, you can't seem to remember **who**.

Was it Vanessa?

Kevin?

And then you remember, she had told you once that she had her triggers modified.

Hea- "Paula and **May**." Elke says quietly, disrupting your thought

"**Cami**." Naomi adds before looking at Ella,

"**Helen** uses a hairpin trigger." You hear her say.

"Is that everyone?" Sanny asks the group and they all nod,

"Okay, we need eyes on May and Cami at all times; we need to find out who this traitor is and get this over with." Ella announces, "Naomi and Elke, you guys get Cami."

"Okay."

"We'll watch her like a hawk."

"Sanny-"

"May, I got it." She says rather morosely, "I don't think it's her but I'll stay close to her."

"Thanks, okay so until then we need to keep up the search for H-"

"**Heather**." You tell them, interrupting Ella.

"What about her?" Sanny asks

"She… um… she told me that she **uses** that kind of trigger too. She had asked Paula to modify her gun."

You could see the gears turning in their heads and you appreciate the fact that they don't seem suspicious of her at all, "I'm sure you can keep an eye on her, yeah?" Ella says with a smile

"Won't let her out of my sight."

* * *

"She's in a coma."

Cami's words echo in your head as you make your way to the mess hall to grab Heather's dinner. Coma's happen a lot more frequently than you first thought.

You can't help but think you were in some kind of nightmare; how did you go from having fucking **barbecue parties** at home to surviving a zombie fucking apocalypse to fighting off a group of crazy, merciless, fucked up people?

It's been days since the search started and there was still no trace of Helen. It makes you wish you could just get back to the time where the paparazzi and perverts were your biggest concern.

"Are you okay?" You hear Dianna's soft voice from beside you. The blonde walks up beside you with Lea and Mark in tow.

"Hey." You greet them curtly before grabbing the food tray from Raye who was working the lunch shift along with Coco, Laura and Thuccy

"How is she?" Mark asks before placing a single white rose on your tray.

"Heather's okay. She doesn't want to leave the infirmary until she can walk without a cane." You tell them, instinctively rolling your eyes at Heather's request.

"They won't let us visit her though and I know it has something to do with whatever it was that happened but I also have this nagging feeling that there's something more to it and that **you** know why." Lea says pointedly, making you look around to see if anybody was listening.

God, this mess is making you a **paranoid** little shit.

"Sara's been in a coma since the shooting and Heather—she's… she's a suspect." You tell them quietly, whispering under your breath to make sure no one hears.

If you're gonna be paranoid then, by God, you're going to be awesome at it.

"**Heather?! She wouldn't hurt a fly!**" Lea screams and stands up abruptly. Sometime you want to wrap a sack over her head and punch the drama out of her system.

"Jesus fucking Christ Lea, pipe the **fuck** down!" You whisper as you pull her down to take a seat; so much for keeping it on the down low.

"Sorry." She apologizes, her voice shrunken to a fraction of what it was before.

"We found the gun that was used to shoot Sara and Heather, it had a hairpin trigger and there are only a handful of people who uses that kind of gun." You explain to them as quietly as you could. "Heather uses that kind of trigger."

"That makes **no** sense, why would Heather shoot herself? If she really was one of the bad guys she would have made a run for it." Dianna whispers under her breath.

"I know. It's just a precaution anyway. We wouldn't even have thought of her as a suspect if it wasn't for that stupid trigger."

"Hold up…" Vanessa interrupts, "I thought **Helen** was the suspect, why are they looking at Heather?"

"Helen's the numero uno suspect but they still want eyes on everyone who uses the same kind of weapon."

"That's what I don't understand; the gun had a hairpin **as** a trigger?" Lea asks, confused at the term that you used.

"No you idiot, a hairpin trigger, basically means that it takes very little force to set off the gun." Mark explains

"Oh."

"Yeah." You tell her with a smile before pushing past them to get to the door, "I'll let Heather know you miss her." You add before disappearing through the double doors.

Just as you close the door, you notice people running up and down the corridor, "Naya!" you hear Ximena's voice from behind you, "Ella's looking for you, come on." She says before you've even seen her.

"Wait, wait! Someone needs to bring this to Heather!" You tell her, trying to balance the tray while she's tugging on your arm.

"Fine." She answers with a groan, "Give it."

You hand her the tray which she immediately shoves into some other girl's hands, "What's your name?" she asks the girl who looked a bit shocked, "B-briela. My name's **Gabriela**." The girl says with a small smile.

"Can you be an angel and bring this to Heather, she's in the infirmary, just turn left there and th-"

"I know where it is." Briela smiles and turns to face you, "I'm not** four**, I won't get lost; you can count on me." She says before making her way to the infirmary.

"Wow." You mumble and you notice that your instructor was just staring at Briela walk away, "Weren't we in a hurry?"

"Yes. We were. We are. Let's go." She answers before pulling you towards the…**morgue**

* * *

"We found her a few minutes ago; inside a small house just outside the prison. " Tyler says morosely.

You cover your nose and mouth instinctively as you approach the body on the cold metal table, "Helen…"

"I'm no expert but judging from the **gaping** hole on her skull, cause of death was a single gun shot wound to the left temple…"Gabi says before turning to Cami.

"I don't think that's the whole story, I think she was hit over the head and **then** shot once in the head. There's a cut on the back of her head that would support that; plus the gun had that bloody hammer, remember?" the medic answers.

"Why didn't any of us hear a third gunshot?" Tami asks from beside you.

A second passes before realization hits you, "the jacket." You tell them, "Helen must have been knocked out when he hit her and then he folded up her jacket and pushed the barrel of the gun against the fabric and pulled the trigger."

"Makes sense but fabric couldn't have drowned out the sound **completely**." Cami says as she covers Helen's body with the white cloth.

"It would have **reduced** the sound enough that we wouldn't be able to hear it from far away." You explain and everyone seemed to agree.

"Helen **wasn't** the traitor…" Ella says sadly, "She was a **victim**."

The burial lasted for a several minutes but soon everyone started to go back to the task at hand, a task that now with the death of a comrade seemed to have sparked something in everyone; you weren't just out to find a **traitor** anymore, you were hunting down a **killer**.

You bump into another girl on your way to the infirmary but you completely forget as soon as you see Heather pacing around the room, exercising her legs as she's done over the past few days.

"Hey you…" You greet her weakly as you move to sit on her bed before closing your eyes and burying your face in your hands

"Are you okay?" the blue eyed dancer asks and you feel the space beside you dip a little under her weight.

"We** need** to catch this bitch, Heather."

"I know."

"Trying to kidnap Alexandra is one thing-"

"Killing an innocent girl is another." She finishes and you could detect the sadness and anger in her voice.

"What's worse is that we have no more suspects, this traitor killed Helen and she's going to get away with it."

Heather doesn't answer though, she knows to let you rant when you're upset and she's also the kind to go quiet when she's angry. In your head you go through a list of people who you think might be the traitor but you just can't pinpoint any one person that might have done this.

Maybe he was lying. Maybe there wasn't a traitor after all.

"Naya, there's something I need to t-" before Heather could finish there's a small knock on the door; it was the same girl you bumped into earlier.

"Naya, Ella's looking for you, she says it's an emergency." The girl says as she steps into the room,

"**Everything** is an emergency today." You laugh, "give me a sec, Heather was just about to tell me something." You say before turning to Heather.

"Um… I was just gonna say that I found this small hut just outside of town, it's in a farm and there weren't any walkers nearby; I thought it would be a great place to start over when this all ends." The blonde says with a smile and you instantly feel your heart swell like a balloon.

God, this woman is just perfect.

"Sounds like a plan, babe." You tell her before giving her a quick kiss, "give me two minutes to deal with Ella and I'll be right back"

"Sure." She answers.

You make your way to the door and just before the door closes behind you, Heather mumbles something you couldn't quite make out so you decide to ask her as soon as you got back. Right now, Ella needed to see you and it might have something to do with this traitor.

You and the girl quickly make your way to Ella's cell, as soon as you step in you notice Cami inspecting a syringe; Naomi standing nearby.

"What's going on?" you ask nobody in particular.

"First of all, I'd like you to meet **Mila** she's one of the new people that arrived and she's a doctor." Ella tells you, motioning to the girl that had brought you here; you give her a small smile before turning back to Ella.

"I'll let Cami and Mila explain why I called you in." she adds before nodding at Naomi, sending her away as the medic hands you the syringe along with a small vile.

Turning the vile over in your hand, you notice the label on the plastic container, "**_Pentobarbital_**." You read aloud.

"Pentobarbital is a drug used in hospitals." Cami tells you

"Used for **what** exactly?"

"Hospitals use it on severely injured patients to help them heal fast. Pentobarbital is used to **induce** **comas**." Mila says before looking at Ella.

"I thought this was an emergency? Why are you giving me some lesson about this?" you ask a little irritably, you thought they had news on the traitor but apparently not.

"Naya, we found this in a trash can **inside** the infirmary." Cami explains, "Mila was in there earlier to check Sara's blood for traces of the drug and tests came back **positive**." She adds.

"What are you trying to say?" you ask defensively

"Someone drugged Sara." Ella answers, "You're the one that's always in that room, did you notice anyone going near Sara?"

You rack your brain for any ideas on who it might be when one event pops up at you;

**_You see Heather's figure standing on the other side of Sara's bed, "What are you doing up, Babe?"_**

**_"Just checking on Sara; I was on my way back to bed when you woke up anyway." She answers and you could tell that she was smiling a little. "How was your nap?" she asks._**

**_You hear a light thud as you watch the blonde make her way back to you, "What was that?"_**

**_"What was what?" She asks quickly; obviously confused at what you were babbling about_**

**_"Nothing."_**

It can't be.

It can't.

Not her.

Not… "**Heather**." You say out loud.

"Heather?" Ella asks and you nod, feeling like you're floating above your body as you watch Cami, Ella, Mila and yourself bolt for the door.

As soon as you get to the infirmary, your heart sinks; the door was wide open and Heather was gone. On her bed there was a single note.

**_Naya,_**

**_I'm sorry. I'll explain everything soon._**

**_H_**

I'm sorry? That's all she has to say? She's sorry?

How could she do this?

So many questions were racing through your head, you didn't have time to process anything as Hannah appears out of nowhere, "Alexandra is missing." She announces and everyone just stands around in disbelief.

"What do we do n-" Cami is cut off by the sound of a motorcycle's engine, that was her, you were **sure** of it.

You run outside just in time to see the motorcycle disappear over a nearby hill to the **west**, "Mica! Elke! Go after Heather and bring her back here!" Ella shouts to the two girls standing around the parking lot, making them both jump into action.

You watch helplessly as the two women get on their bikes and race out after the blonde. "Naya…" You hear Ella say from behind you and it takes you a second to even turn around; you weren't really focusing on anything right now. The next thing you know, Ella's arms are around you, "We'll get everything sorted out." She says sadly before letting you go and heading for the stairs.

"Everyone gather round!" she yells, "We have an anno-"

**BOOM!**

Out of nowhere a **huge** explosion erupts from the **east**, forcing everyone to their knees "What the fuck was that?!" Sanny shouts.

"Those were the early warning devices that Hannah and I installed; we need Mica and Elke to come back here, right now." Hannah Ximena announces.

You could see that everyone was already starting to panic, Leanna and Thuccy had already started crying, Laura looked like she was about to puke and everyone else was looking a little pale.

"Okay, calm down!" Ella shouts over the dull chatter of the crowd.

"Tami, radio Mica and Elke and tell them to come back. Do it **now**." She commands, sending Tami flying through the crowd to get to the radios.

"Naya?!" you hear Dianna's voice, you turn towards her voice and you see Lea and the others all huddles close together, "What's going on? Why did Heather **leave**?"

You couldn't bring yourself to answer her, if you say the words out loud it makes them true, so no, you weren't going to do that.

"Heather is the **traitor**." Cami says sadly from beside you, earning horrified gasps from your friends, "Is that true? Naya, tell us it's **not** true." Lea pleads but you collapse into dianna's arms.

"H-how could she **lie** to me?" you sob into her arms. Your body was shaking and you feel like you were going to float away, this couldn't be real; this was probably another one of those stupid nightmares.

It had to be.

"Naomi, Sanny, Coco and Raye, we need to hand out the weapons right now, move. Everyone else follow them. **Hurry**." Ella orders before heading to the armory, leaving you alone with Dianna and Lea.

"Naya, come on, we have to get ready." Lea whispers gently, urging you on with her shoulder. As you stand up you hear the metal fence clanging just to your right where you see a large group of men making their way inside.

"**Stop**!" You shout as you draw your gun out quickly from the holster; aiming for the first man who made it inside, "**Stop or I'll shoot!**" you shout again, stopping the men effectively.

"You have 16 rounds in that gun and there's about fifty of us here, what are you going to do when you run out of bullets, Naya? Charm us to death?" the man smiled.

"You know my name?"

"My **sister **is a big fan of you." The man answers, raising her hands up to show you that he had no weapons.

"Who are you?" Dianna asks and you instinctively move your body between them, Dianna and Lea had no weapons of their own; you're the only one that can stop these men.

"My name's Kenneth, I, along with these fine **gentlemen**…" he says, making the rest of the group chuckle, "were **residents** of this place."

"You're criminals?" Lea asks

"Well, if you want to be blunt then yeah." Another man from the group answers

"What are you doing here? Are you trying to take back the prison?" You ask them, aiming your gun a little higher.

"Whoa there hot stuff, didn't Paula tell you? This is all part of the plan!" Kenneth tells you and your heart immediately sinks, was this—

"Naya, Ella's looking f-" as if on Cue, May appears to your left holding an M-16 assault rifle and a pistol.

"May! Call the others! We caught them!" Dianna shouts but instead of running away, May **drops** the guns she was holding.

"What are you doing?" Lea asks just as May runs over to Kenneth, the man enveloping her in a warm, **familiar** hug.

"How are you?" the man says gently, "and I see you've been **busy** with my sister." He adds with a laugh before placing his hand on her baby bulge.

"What's going on here?" Ella's voice booms from behind you.

"Ella, it's okay, this is Paula's brother, Ken." May says tearfully. Ella is quiet for a moment before offering a handshake to the man who happily took it, "Go around the front, I'll have it opened." She says to the group who immediately makes their way to the gates.

"We'll leave you alone." You say before ushering everyone towards the armory where everyone was gathered, you overhear the first two words of their conversation and you can already feel a vice grip on your heart.

"She's gone."

* * *

It took a few minutes to get the men equipped with guns and body armor but soon the prison started looking like a military camp; everyone was prepped for **battle**.

Guns and knives in hand.

Sanny, Tami and Mica were all adjusting each other's gun straps.

Naomi and Elke were having a conversation off to the side.

Thuccy and Laura spent the time putting war paint on everyone.

Leanna and Nicole were huddled along with the others on top of the gates as look out.

Kenneth and the other men were scattered and you can't help but smile at your luck. You learn that before everyone had gathered at the prison, Kenneth and Paula had made plans to strengthen the camp. He would escape with as many men he could and head back to the prison to help protect it; the families that were here, most of them were families of the inmates.

It seemed like Paula was looking out for everyone even from beyond the grave.

"We still need to find Heather and that kid. Do you have any ideas?" Kenneth asks but no one answers, nobody knew.

Not even you.

"This is all wrong." He mumbles

"Tell me about it." Ella laughs bitterly,

"Our advantage is that they don't know how many we are in here, we can surprise them and maybe **scare** them away." You say hopefully and everyone nods before going back into a tense silence.

It was possible but not likely.

Several minutes later, you're up on the tower with Ximena and a man from Kenneth's team when you see several cars approaching the gates; one in particular, stopping right in front of the prison wall.

You take cover and aim your gun at the man stepping out of the truck, "We come in peace!" the man shouts arrogantly, throwing peace signs in the air. He had on a black military looking bomber jacket and his hair was slicked back.

He even **looked** evil.

"Aim right for his mouth and shoot the bullshit coming out of it." Ximena whispers.

"We were sent here to pick up the kid." He shouts again, this time you check the badge on his vest, it was the same one that Lucas Young had on his uniform.

"This is bad." The man says from beside Ximena, "They have machine guns mounted on two trucks plus they look like they know what they're doing." He finishes.

"The badge on his vest, that's from ASTI." Ximena whispers and you nod. Looking behind you, you see the rest of the camp taking cover behind sandbags, benches and cars.

Without thinking, you stand up, exposing yourself to anyone who might want to put a bullet in your head.

"What you're looking for is not here anymore. It's **gone**." You tell them, trying hard to keep your voice steady.

"Well that's not going to work out, you have one hour to get the kid back before we open fire." He says as he lifts his arm up to expose a wrist watch "and time starts…."

The man pauses for a few seconds.

"Now."

* * *

The rest of the group quickly piles sandbags on top of each other while the men take their position around the prison some of them even opening up little trap doors along the courtyard that looked like **bunkers**.

While everyone prepared for the fight, several of them were already saying their 'would-be' goodbyes to each other, reducing several people into tears.

It makes you want to wish you could start over, get back to that moment in time where you could have stopped all this.

Wait.

Start over.

**_A small hut just outside of town._**

**_A great place to start over._**

Holy shit.

You **knew** where Heather was.

"I know where she is!" You shout before sprinting towards the motorcycles; Dianna, Lea and Mark following close behind.

Without another word you start the engine and race out the prison. You can distinctly hear engines behind you but your mind was miles away, to a small hut in a farm.

Half an hour later you see a dairy farm away from the main roads, it looked untouched and if it wasn't for Heather's motorcycle parked just outside the barn, you would have passed it without second thought.

"Heather?" you call out as soon as you kill the engines.

Nothing.

You pull out your gun and the rest of your group does the same as the four of you make your way to the small hut where you see a black pick-up parked just beside a tree.

"Lea, pop the tires, make sure no one gets to leave." You whisper to the petite brunette, she nods ones before darting off silently to the car and quickly **stabbing** the front left tire with her knife.

"Mark, cover Lea." You tell him and he nods before taking his spot behind a tree.

"Let's go." You whisper to Dianna as you move around to the back.

You peek in through the back window and see Heather leaning against the kitchen counter talking to a **man** who had his back turned against the window; neither of them has seen you yet.

"Go back around and come in from the front door, just follow my lead." You instruct her before taking your position just outside the back door.

"I'm set." Dianna whispers into the radio.

You count to three in your head before kicking your way inside, "**get on your knees and put your hands behind you head!**" You order the two. Heather quickly dropping to the ground while the man she was talking with pulled out a handgun.

"Put the weapon down, Sean!" Dianna shouts as she enters through the front door.

"Sean?" You ask without aiming your gun away as you move around the man and true enough it was Big Sean, your ex.

"What the **fuck** is going on here?" you ask them both.

"Naya, wait! I can explain!" Heather says from her spot, "Brandon said that if I didn't surrender the kid, he would kill everybody. I had no choice." The dancer pleaded, "I didn't hurt her or anything she's upstairs, sleeping."

"Look man, I just want the kid man, I don't want anymore trouble." Sean says and you feel your trigger finger **twitch**.

"He's **lying** to you Heather; his whole gang is at the prison right now, ready to kill everyone." Dianna tells her and you could see her blue eyes grow wide, "You promised!" she screamed at the man, thrashing and managing to land a kick to his rib.

"Man, I'm not part of that group man, I just met that Brandon guy and he told me to kill the kid or else some secret government agency was going to make like, zombies on steroids man." Sean explained.

You didn't know what to think.

Heather was obviously fooled; she just did this for everyone's sake.

"Did you kill Helen?"

"I didn't **hurt** anyone. I didn't kill Helen, that was him. It was never part of our plan to hurt anyone. When I found out that Brandon was going to kill Alexandra I tried to stop him, that's when he shot me." Heather explains, tears already staining her cheeks

"How did Helen's body end up in a house outside the prison? Brandon never had the time to hide let aloe kill anyone." you ask Heather.

"The day **before** it all went down, Brandon lured her there; when we got Alexandra we were supposed to release Helen but he told me he killed her and I freaked out."

"So what really happened that night?!" you ask her, unable to keep you voice controlled.

"I didn't want to give up Alexandra because I was scared he's hurt her so I bargained with him, we went to Sara to get the cure but she said she didn't have any made yet, Brandon flipped out and ran outside where she found the kid. Like I said, I tried to stop him but he shot us." Heather explains without looking at you.

"and the two of you just magically chose to be here at the same time, right?"

"Brandon asked Mila to tell me about this place, that this is where I should meet Sean. I tried to tell you but-"

"So Mila's part of this too?"

"No! She just delivered a messaged, she had no idea what was going on."

Was she telling the truth this time?"

"Look man, just let me go man, I'll leave you alone I swear." Sean pleads from beside the blonde.

"We don't need you anymore… **man**." You say before pulling the trigger and placing a bullet between his eyes, killing Sean instantly.

"Naya, I'm sorry, I understand if you don't trust me ever again but I **swear** to God I had no idea that he was lying. I never would h-" you cut her off with a firm kiss, pulling her tight against you.

"Never leave me again." You whisper before pulling her outside, "We need to get back to camp." You tell everyone as Dianna puts a helmet on Alexandra.

* * *

When you get back to camp, all hell had already broken loose.

Bullets were flying everywhere.

Bodies were sprawled out on the floor.

"Stay here!" You tell Alexandra, leaving her in a small store before the five of you speed down the road, coming in from **behind** the enemy.

As soon as the men see you coming from behind they panic, some tried to fire back while others simply ran away; you keep your right hand on the bar while you shoot with your left and for a moment you felt like **Rambo** storming in to a gunfight.

You speed down and tilt to the side, letting your bikes fly uncontrollably towards the cars; exploding in a heap of burning metal. It's like the world was moving in slow motion as you drop every single enemy in your way, Heather shooting to your right, Mark was covering your left,

Lea had your backs covered and Dianna was focusing her fire to the front, you looked like professionals.

Like Leonidas and the brave Three-hundred.

Only, you were Naya and the Fab Four.

A dozen of the men drop dead as you pass by leaving only a handful of survivors from the front lines who surrendered as soon as they realized what was going on; handing over their weapons and kneeling on the ground.

It was over.

You look towards the camp and you're horrified as you realize that there were several people lying on the dirt; some were bleeding but most of them lifeless.

Dianna makes her way back to Alexandra as Mark and Lea secure the men; you and Heather make a dash for the prison.

* * *

Twenty-Eight.

You lost twenty-eight friends and comrades that day.

Twenty-one men from Kenneth's team had died protecting the others.

Tyler.

Coco.

Naomi.

Cami.

Elke.

Kenneth.

Even Sara was killed by a stray bullet.

After the burial, the rest of your group decided to **leave** the prison behind. Too much death and misery was etched in the walls that you all just couldn't handle.

Now you're group stays in a reinforced farm just outside of LA, the same farm that Heather found a few months ago.

Since that day, it seemed like everything had **changed** but still remained **the same**. Guards were still patrolling round-the-clock, everyone still trained and honed their skills but something changed in you and in all these women.

May **died** after giving birth to Annie, her heart was too weak, forcing Mila and Cami to do a C-section with no anesthesia.

Annie was entrusted to Raye who had **met** someone named Nicole and they've been really close.

They treat Annie like their own.

Hannah and Ximena eventually broke up; Ximena now has her eyes set on a certain girl name Briela while Hannah was busy saving the world.

Sanny, Hannah and Ella were all recruited and trained by the **USAF**, thanks to Raye, now there are more **men** at the camp than ever before with the addition of their own soldiers wanting to move in with their families.

Gabi trained with ASTI for a little over a month and she's been with a team of experts, recreating the **cure** that was lost with the death of Helen and Sarah.

Tami hasn't been interested in dating since Coco died; right now she's working with Vanessa at perfecting their knife throwing skills.

Mica and Mila just spent their second month together a few days ago.

Leanna and Nicole have a baby and a dog.

Ella and Dianna finally came out as a couple and they're as strong as ever.

Lea was now one of the best snipers in the camp and Mark was recruited my the military to eradicate the zombie population.

Everyone still visits the prison once in a while, to pay their respects to friends and families that they've lost. You know use is as a cemetery and as a remembrance of everyone that had stayed there.

As time went by you learned that the virus had apparently come from **infected papaya** that spread throughout the **other fruits** and eventually to spread through **human consumption**. Thanks to a new technology developed by ASTI the zombie population has been steadily decreasing and continues to go down everyday, giving everyone hope that one day, all this will just be another page in our history boo—

"Naya?" Heather's soft voice floats from beside you.

"I'm here, just writing." You tell her softly, kissing her hair as she sits up from the bed.

"Working on your diary again?"

"It's a journal. I'm not **thirteen** I don't have a diary." You scoff.

"Okay, fine. Journal. Is that better?" the blonde laughs.

"One day, our kids are going to read this and know who the real heroes were." Heather says and you could sense the smile on her face, "What part are you in? Did you write that part about catching Ximena and Hannah having **sex** in the **shower**? Or that **cupcake fight** before Mica's birthday?" she adds happily.

"I did. I put everything in here and it's actually done." You smile at her before closing your notebook.

"Did you put the sad parts in as well?" she asks and you nod at her, "I did."

"So that's it? That's the last chapter of our adventure?"

"Who knows? Anything can happen during a zombie apocalypse."

* * *

**_AND WE ARE D-O-N-E!_**

**_I'm sorry to the people I killed! (.-.) _**

**_Did the ending suck? I bet it did; tbh I wrote it half heartedly because I didn't really want it to end._**

**_But all things have an end I guess. _**

**_Anyway, thank you so much for sticking with me throughout this story, through the increasingly annoying writer's block to the bad grammar. _**

**_THANK YOU._**

**_I know I'm not the best writer out there but knowing that people actually read this makes me feel like a special little unicorn._**

**_Thank you to everyone who's ever whipped me to get an update out ((wanky))_**

**_To the ones giving me ideas on what to put in the story._**

**_To everyone who just happened to pass by and to all those that stuck with the story; reviewed, favorited and tweeted._**

**_Just… thank you._**

**_Anyway, I hope to see you guys in my other stories and who knows?!_**

**_I might have a few surprises in the future. J_**

**_M xx_**

**_Now for the twitter usernames! ((Nobody is using private anyway so I GUESS this is okay. Be sure to follow them ASAP because they might change their usernames!))_**

**_Naomi - naaaomiholt_**

**_Elke - SnixRivera_**

**_Mica - hemosfingers_**

**_Paula – HeyaFeelings ((Oh hey! That's me!))_**

**_Tami – riverasgasm_**

**_Santana - riverasbee_**

**_Hannah - beyoncvera_**

**_Ximena – OrgasmicNaya_**

**_Ella – FindingHEYA_**

**_Laura - quinchels_**

**_Thuccy – heyapains_**

**_May – magickunicorn24_**

**_Cami – ((she deactivated))_**

**_Gabi – agronsbeson_**

**_Julia/Julian – NayaGermany_**

**_Coco - cakegron_**

**_Tyler – lovatosrivera_**

**_Raye – LuckyDuck132_**

**_Helen – 4evadiannanaya_**

**_Sara – sarac93 _**

**_Leanna – diannaslea_**

**_Nicole – Fabraysblake_**

**_Mila – hemosrivera_**

**_Gabriela - NayaBoobvera_**


End file.
